The Devil's Wife
by Luna G
Summary: Mia accidentally travelled to the past and found herself in the domains of a daimyo that suggested offering her hand to the Devil King, in exchange for more lands and riches. To everyone's surprise, Nobunaga accepts and their marriage turns into something neither of them had planned, especially when Mia discovers her only way back to the present is letting history follow its course
1. The trade

**(A/n): **Hello! This is my first fic in English, so please feel free to correct any mistakes that you find. I'd been planning a Nobu fic for a long time just because... it's Nobu and one can never get enough of his teasing. The story is fairly similar to his route with a few twists and additions, the most important one being SMUT for future chapters, so you've been warned. Another thing I wanted was to give the MC a closer relation to all the other guys and not just the closest ones to Nobu, so there will be some friendly scenes between my MC and the others, and I'll omit some parts of the story that you probably already know if you've played the game.  
That being said, please, enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Devil's Wife**

**1-The trade.**

Everything felt so dizzy! I had no idea what was going on, but one moment I was appreciating a historical monument, and the next thing I knew, a frightening storm started pouring like a hurricane. Then, it was as if a cloud had descended from the sky and wrapped around me, covering all my surroundings in darkness and smoke.

-Be careful, miss!

"That's the guy that was next to me" I thought.

-Hello? – I reached out my hand to see if I could get a hold on something, but his voice disappeared along with everything else. I was alone now, unable to see anywhere. I couldn't even move.

Finally, it seemed as if the storm was starting to fade and my body was able to react. I ran. Without looking back, without paying much attention to my way, I tried to run as far from the storm as I could. I didn't need to do it for too long. Soon, the clouds had vanished and I tripped on the mud.

-Huh? - last thing I remember was being on a street made of concrete, where did this dirt come from?

I stood up and finally decided to take a better look at my surroundings. There was no monument, no pavement, no street lights. In fact, there was no city. I was in the middle of a field I did not recognize. The only thing I could see near by was grass, trees and an old-Japanese style castle.

-Where the hell am I? – I whispered to myself. I had travelled to Japan for tourism and, while I learned they were quite traditional, I did not believe this was the same city I had been visiting minutes ago.

-You! Woman!

I gasped and turned at the calling of a man and the sound of horses approaching me. Two men emerged from the forest and rode towards me, dressed in old Japanese clothes. If I had doubts I wasn't in the same place as before, now I had none. As impossible as it sounded, I must've been in the past.

-What's a western foreigner doing here? – one of the men asked.

-Where's your father or your husband? – questioned the other.

Right, they'd know straight away I was a foreigner, I didn't have Asian features. Also, I'm a woman. Whatever age I am, I'm not supposed to be alone. I've watched enough Game of Thrones to know how that usually ends for a woman.

-Forgive me, sir. I lost my way.

Thank God I'd been to Japan for a while and studied the language. If I was to wander around in a foreign land in the past, I had to be formal and, above all, pretend that I'm from the same period. They'd probably call me mad and kill me if I said I was from the future.

\- "Sir?" Do you think we're knights? – the first man asked, amused by my mistake.

"Well, the hell do I know" I thought to myself, but fought the urge to say it out loud. I never liked it when people laughed at me, especially when I was struggling to accept the fact that I was somehow in the past.

-I'm sorry. I'm just a…- I had no idea how to say "peasant" in Japanese -Uhm, a "village girl"? – I said insecurely.

-How the hell did a western peasant end up in Kyoto? And how do you know our language?

The peasant thing was just quick thinking, but that part of the story would be a more difficult one to come up with. I decided to make a sad face instead, pretending that the story was to painful for me to tell, that I was just a lost, weak and frightened young girl. Maybe that way they'll be nice and forget about it. I looked down shyly, then back at the two men. They seemed to feel bad. Good.

-We'll take you to our Lord- said the second man -He'll decide what to do with you. C'mon.

He rode closer to me and offered me a hand. After a couple attempts, I was able to get on the horse. As I suspected, they took me to the castle that I saw from the field. They must've been soldiers guarding its surroundings. I looked back, searching for some trace of the storm or maybe the guy that was with me earlier, but there was nothing. I had no way out. I was trapped in the past, in a land that was completely foreign to me.

* * *

-What kind of garments are those?

I was brought in front of a chubby man with terribly red face. They told me he was the daimyo of the manor and the lands, and of course, he wanted to know how a poor girl managed to travel half of the world from England to Japan. I could not be more thankful for all those medieval movies and shows I'd watched. The ideas for my fake back story came soon to my head, although that didn't keep me from getting more anxious at every question.

-My mother was… uh, "sew"? – I made the gesture of using a needle and he seemed to understand me.

-A seamstress? – he asked, his small eyes barely visible in his big cheeks.

-Yes. She liked to make things different.

I told the man I had been travelling with my father, who was a merchant that could not sell much in our land, that we were attacked by bandits and he told me to escape, and with different travel companions, I just arrived there. Hopefully, my gender wouldn't make them think I was a British spy helping my people bring war to Japan, or something else that could get me in trouble. I had no fighting skills, so my brain would have to be my weapon to survive such dangerous period.

-My Lord! – suddenly a young man burst into the room and approached the daimyo. He whispered something and his ear, and the chubby man nodded.

-Very well, then. Start the preparations- he said to the boy, then turned back to me. His eyes studied me again and it was as if a light bulb turned on in him. Suddenly he smiled and I wasn't sure it was a friendly smile.

-I think I know just what I'm going to do with you- he stood up with some effort and started walking towards me -The Devil King is coming back from a battle and has asked to spend the night here. I doubt he's ever seen a western woman before, and even if he did, you're still quite attractive- he chuckled a bit, and I could definitely tell I should be scared -We'll tell him you're a distant relative of mine and offer him your hand in marriage.

-What? – my surprise was just impossible to hide, and my fear began to rise as his expression got more serious, telling me I shouldn't even try to refuse.

-If Nobunaga marries someone from my clan, it would mean our families will be bound, and I'll get more lands, more riches. So unless you want me to throw you to the forest in the middle of the night, when all the bandits are out looking for some fun…- he caressed my cheek and my breathing became heavier -You'll do exactly as I say.

My words got caught in my throat and my body began to shiver. How could I marry someone I don't even know? And someone they call The Devil King of all people?

-What is your name? – the daimyo asked me.

I swallowed hard -Mia, my Lord.

-Now you're Mia Saito, daughter of my distant cousin and his British wife, who were starving in their land, and sent you here to serve me. Get her ready and quickly! – he ordered the two men who had brought me to him -The Devil King and his army are closed. We'll introduce them to each other during the feast.

-Yes, my Lord- both men answered at the same time, and I followed them without further argument, but a lot of worry filling me inside. I had no choice but to obey, however, what will the future bring me? What kind of person is this… Nobunaga? A creepy old man? Would he agree to marry me? What would the daimyo do to me if he doesn't? And if he does agree, what kind of life am I going to have? He'd probably want children; would he force me to have sex with him? Come to think of it, would he be mad if he finds out I'm not a virgin? Men of this time usually expect to marry a virgin after all. Would he kill me for it?

My head was spinning so much with all the questions, I barely even greeted the maids I was introduced to. They took me to a wooden room that had only a bathtub with hot water in it. I had to act like it wasn't strange having them strip me down and wash my body, but I was extremely uncomfortable the whole time. I couldn't even rejoice in all the magnificently smelling oils they were applying to my hair and body.

Minutes ago, I was just an aspiring pastry chef, travelling as much as I could to learn about different flavours and different recipes around the world. I was supposed to have visited Japan just to learn how to make a few desserts, not get married to an ancient lord!

-Your hair is so beautiful, my Lady! – one of the maids talked to me, and I barely heard her, snapping out of my thoughts.

-Oh, thank you - I answered nervously.

-You're really beautiful, too- said another one -It's hard to believe you're related to Lord Akabori.

-Chihiko! – the older maid scolded her -You can't insult our Lord in front of his niece!

-Oh, forgive me, my Lady. I meant no disrespect- the girl bowed in front of me and I just stared at her for a moment.

-He's not very good-looking, is he? – I said. When she raised her head again, I smiled and we both laughed at my joke, which by the way was completely true.

Laughing with the maids helped me overcome my emotions a little. Everything was happening too quickly and I had no time to fall into pieces. At some point I'd be able to be alone and cry all I needed over my circumstances, but this was not the moment. Marrying the Devil King was not ideal, but he couldn't be worse than Lord Akibori and being thrown to the forest. I knew there was no chance of me making it alone out there. At least a husband, and a warrior one, would protect me from others. I just had to hope I didn't need protection from him.

The maids put me into a beautiful and elegant pink dress. I had to admit: it was good I didn't fall into this century's England. I can't imagine having to wear a corset the whole time. Japanese dresses were restrictive, but more flowy and delicate. The flower print was stunning and they didn't put many layers on me, which was a bit surprising.

-Lord Akabori said we shouldn't hide your body too much- Chihiko explained -You've got quite a beautiful one, I'm certain Lord Nobunaga won't be able to resist you.

"Let's try not to tempt him too much, though" I thought.

-And the blue flowers on the fabric match your eyes really well- the other maid said to me. I really liked the dress. The pink went nicely with my white skin and black hair, and the woman was right, the blue flowers in the print were the same colour as my eyes. They also didn't do much with my hair, it was probably too short for their standards. All of them had hair that reached below their hips, mine barely made it under my shoulders. So, they simply put a few pins here and there, and declared I was ready. I took in a deep breath, hoping I'd get accepted by Nobunaga and that I'd be able to handle marrying him.

* * *

I entered a huge room full of tables, food, men in armours and servant women pouring their drinks. I looked around quite intimidated. As I followed one of Akabori's servants in the crowd, all the men turned to take a look at me. Actually, not before long, the room was almost silent. All I could hear were whisperings everywhere. They were definitely not used to foreign women, and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. My hands started to tremble as I walked. Among all the men, I spotted one of them not even trying to hide the way he was looking at me. He had an eyepatch on one eye, and that didn't stop him from having a really intense stare.

Finally, I saw Akabori. And the man next to him had to be Nobunaga. I took in a deep breath when I saw him. Even seated, there was this presence to him that made it impossible to ignore him. His armour made him look big and scary, but his face was quite handsome. And his hazel eyes looked at me so powerfully, I felt like a little bird in front of a lion.

When the servant who was guiding me stopped, I was snapped out of my thoughts, and had to bow the same way as he did. Sinking to my knees, I lowered my head with a bit of resentment. It was difficult for my moral to bow to a man I barely knew, which is also why I couldn't say anything like "Oh, mighty Lord, I'm at your service". I still had some pride in me.

-This is her, my Lord- spoke Akabori, Luckily, he didn't sound upset that I didn't say anything -Quite the beauty, isn't she?

-Indeed- Nobunaga answered. I didn't want to raise my head to look at him, but I could hear some boredom in his voice -So what is this, Akabori? You're selling women now?

The confusion made me look up to the two men. Nobunaga wasn't looking at me anymore, he was facing Akabori, and the daimyo looked as red as a tomato, clearly offended by the question.

-Of course not, my Lord! I would never offer her to you if she wasn't…

-She doesn't have a single trace of having a Japanese parent- the Devil King interrupted him -And she doesn't look very happy to be offered to me either. Do you think…?

-That's not true! – I spoke suddenly and didn't realize how loud it was until both men stared at me with surprise. I lowered my head again and tried to regain my composure -My uncle asked me and I agreed to it. I wasn't forced.

It was lie, certainly, but I couldn't risk being rejected and having to stay with Akabori. However, my confusion grew when I heard Nobunaga laugh out loud.

-I'll give you one thing, Akabori- he said -She'll be a loyal wife. She's not a very good liar.

-But I'm not lying! – I objected, and the daimyo hit his table with his fan.

-Quiet, woman! Don't talk back to our Lord.

-Is that how you treat your relatives, Akabori? And a young woman, no less- a man I hadn't even seen before, spoke in my defence. He had brown hair and green clothes, and he looked more offended than the red-faced daimyo.

-Leave it, Hideyoshi- Nobunaga spoke and the man retrieved immediately, even though he seemed to have more to say -We'll discuss this in the morning. Dinner is no time for arguments.

I was soon taken away, without the opportunity to even say anything more. I looked at both lords with great worry for whatever they would decide in my absence. Not even a dinner-date to get to know each other, sounded like he didn't like me at all. Stupid of me for speaking up. Women are less than objects in times like this, no doubt.

That night, I was left to spend it alone in a very modest room. The bed was a futon on the floor and the door was so thin I could hear the men coming and going in the halls. Fearing each and every one of them could want to sneak in and do things I didn't even want to think about. I could not shut my eyes to sleep.

I cried in silence until it was almost dawn.

* * *

The maids woke me up and I could barely move. I had no idea how long I'd slept, but I was certain it wasn't much. Luckily, Chihiko was there again.

-My Lady, were you crying? – she asked worried looking at my face. Who knew what state it was in.

-Don't worry- I said rubbing my eyes -I just miss my family.

It wasn't a lie. The thought of never seeing my family again was one of many that kept me awake all night.

-Oh, I'm so sorry, my Lady. But I'm sure Lord Nobunaga will let you visit them.

She smiled at me and I stared in confusion -Nobunaga?

-Yes, my Lady. He's agreed to the marriage. You should be very honoured.

Chihiko looked as happy as if she was the bride to be, but my shock kept me from doing the same. After last night, I was certain he didn't want me. What changed his mind?

The maids dressed me with a light yukata, one completely blue this time, and said I was to be comfortable today for the long ride. I took the bag I had brought with me from the present, and was led to the entrance of the manor, where the soldiers were all standing on their horses, ready to departure. I searched for Nobunaga in the crowd but couldn't see him, and I doubted he would blend in so easily. He must've been inside the manor still.

Whom I did see was Akabori. He walked towards me with his angry round face, grabbed my arm strongly and spoke in a whisper.

-You better not embarrass me.

I trembled a little, not wanting to speak and get in trouble again, when a familiar voice interrupted us.

-That's enough, Akabori- the man that stood up for me last night showed up at my back, with the guy of the eyepatch next to him, smiling at me without trying to hide it, again -She belongs to our Lord now, you won't be speaking to her again.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or frightened by that. Would Nobunaga then kill me if he saw me talking to another man? Either way, the daimyo apologized and I asked about the whereabouts of my, apparently, future husband.

-Lord Nobunaga has already parted to Azuchi with most of the men- Hideyoshi explained, and I looked at him in confusion.

-Which means you'll get the honour of riding with me- the man with eyepatch spoke, and before I could even take a step back, he approached me and lifted me in his arms.

-Who are you? – I gasped in shock.

-The one-eyed dragon, Date Masamune. Remember that, lass.

As if I was but a feather, he took me to a horse, sat me up side-saddled and tucked me against his chest.

-Masamune is head of the noble Date family of Oshu- Hideyoshi, already on a horse as well, explained to me -He's also allied with Lord Nobunaga, so be respectful.

"Huh? What did I say?". I had kept myself from talking so I wouldn't get in trouble, yet here I was, being scolded by the man I thought would be willing to help me.

-Don't listen to Hideyoshi- Masamune spoke -No need to be formal with me, lass.

His face was terribly close and I had no idea how to react. I thought he'd keep me at a distance being his lord's fiancée, but he seemed to have no fear of what people may think about this.

-Masamune, you too behave- his companion warned him -Remember she's our Lord's betrothed.

-It's not like they're married yet- he replied -And I like her too.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Okay, he definitely doesn't care about—Holy Molly!

Before I even knew it, Masamune snapped the reins of the horse and pretty much had us flying ahead. I gave a short scream to the air and was forced to hold on to him to not fall, getting an amused chuckle from him that made me mad.

-Why are you going so fast? – I had to yell to make my voice audible.

-It's quite the long journey ahead- he said -You don't want it to take all day, do you?

-I'm not sure what's worse- I answered with sarcasm, and he laughed again.

-Then look ahead and enjoy the speed.

With his chin, he urged my face forward, making me feel the cool morning air in my face. The horse jumped over a piece of wood on the road, and we jumped with it. I gasped again and held tighter, but somehow, I also smiled.

-Oh my God- I didn't know why, but I just started laughing at the new astonishing feeling. I'd never even rode a bike this fast before and it almost felt… relieving.

-Much better than sulking, right? – Masamune looked at me with his blue eye. This time his smile seemed more friendly and inviting. I giggled a bit and actually enjoyed the rest of the road. Being from England, the view of the fields wasn't entirely new to me, but seeing them from a fast-running horse was way different to doing it from a bus or a train.

We didn't talk much on the way. I was desperate to ask some questions about Nobunaga, but the speed made it hard to speak without screaming and that wasn't the best way to maintain a serious conversation. So I stood back and just tried not fall off.

By the time we reached a town, I was exhausted. Hearing that that place was our destination made me sigh with relieve. I wasn't sure how much longer I would've bared the crazy speed, even if I liked it. I could already feel the bruises on my thighs. Masamune slowed down to move through the town, and I finally took in the sight of Azuchi's castle.

It was majestic. So much bigger than Akabori's manor. And it would be my home from now on, the place where I would live married to Nobunaga. I realized he must be a man of great power, to be Lord of such place and a whole town. Akabori was only daimyo of a manor and some small lands, no wonder he wanted an alliance with Nobunaga. But how would he and his people receive me? Hideyoshi had already scolded me, and Masamune looked like he would take me away the moment he had the chance. God knows what was expecting me in my future life as the Devil's wife.


	2. Wedding Night

**2-Wedding night.**

-Masamune, what did I tell you about riding like a mad man?

Despite our speed, the rest of the soldiers didn't take long to reach us, and as soon as Hideyoshi was in sight, he already started reprimanding my horse companion. Maybe scolding people was just his natural state? Although, it's hard to imagine not having a reason to lecture Masamune. He seemed to always do what he wanted.

-Lord Hideyoshi, my lord! Welcome back! – a crowd of women suddenly approached us, most of them surrounding the brown-haired man.

-I've told you there's no need to come all the way to the gates for me- he said to them softly as he got down of his horse. Despite his strict attitude, he seemed to be quite popular. It was hard for me believe he was more sought out than someone like Masamune. He was attractive, alright, but in my days the bad boys are often the more popular ones. I guess Japanese women have other preferences.

-You must be Lady Mia- a different voice made me turn around, finding two new men standing near -It's quite an honour to meet Lord Nobunaga's betrothal. I hope you two will be very happy. I'm Ishida Mitsunari, Lord Hideyoshi's vassal.

He had white and purple clothes, that matched his white hair and violet eyes. And that wasn't even what caught my attention the most. His smile was so sweet it made him look like he had a halo over his head. It seemed to me as if the sun was right behind him. The light surrounding him was too bright to be natural.

-She looks pitiful- the boy beside him whispered, and I barely caught what he said -Is Nobunaga seriously going to marry someone like you?

I frowned. "What's with that attitude?". He looked completely different from Mitsunari. He had blonde hair and doll-like features as well, but he seemed to be surrounded by smoke rather than light, and I didn't know whether that was normal to him, or if I just made him mad somehow. Something told me it was the first.

\- As far as I know- I answered -I'm Mia… Saito- dammit. I shouldn't hesitate to give my surname; they'll suspect I'm lying.

-You look like you could break right away, how are you going to be any useful?

There was no way I could've done something to make him that mad, it was definitely him, and I was prepared to make a comeback when two lords interrupted me.

-Now, now, Ieyasu. That's no way to greet our Lord's lady- Hideyoshi said to him.

-How about you give us a smile instead? – Masamune stood behind the blonde boy and started to playfully stretch his cheeks.

-Will you two leave me alone? – Ieyasu started yelling, making the others just laugh. I'm glad they stopped me from overreacting. Perhaps he was like that the whole time and one simply had to get used to it.

-Mia- Hideyoshi suddenly called me and I jumped.

-Yes?

-Let's go inside and get you ready. Lord Nobunaga will be waiting.

-Alright.

I prepared myself mentally for what was to come. Nobunaga may have agreed to the marriage, but if he did so after such a short encounter, it was probably just because he liked my looks, which meant I could not let my bad attitude get me in trouble. Besides, I wouldn't give up that easily on going back, I had to at least try to find a way, and until then, survive my lord husband and his people. They were all so different to what I expected ancient lords to be, I had the notion my vast knowledge on Game of Thrones wasn't going to save me.

* * *

My preparations lasted less than the previous time, but luckily the maids were just as nice. My new kimono was black and red, colours I remembered seeing on Nobunaga. Guess he's already marking me as one of his belongings. Not a great start.

I was brought to a hall where I felt immediately intimidated. The room was completely silent and the eyes of all the presents were on me as I opened the door. I saw Hideyoshi, Mitsunari and Ieyasu sitting on one row, and Masamune with another white-haired man sitting on another. Wait, I remember him! I saw that man creepily staring at me from the distance while Hideyoshi took me to the maids. I had to say: his stare isn't any less scary from a closer view.

Then, in the middle of the room, one level above the others, was the Devil King himself. Grinning at me again, as if I was a tiny prey being brought to him.

-Come closer, Mia- he must've noticed I was uncertain of what to do, so he raised a hand telling me to approach him. I walked between all the silent men and remembered to kneel when I got right in front of their lord. I tried to think of something to say, but he had already called me a bad liar, so it was hard to come up with something respectful that wasn't a lie.

-You can speak in your own tongue- he said -I know it as well.

I looked up to him in surprise. He said that in English and it shocked me that he could pronounce it so well. Most Japanese were terrible at English. Well, at least I would feel more comfortable speaking my own language with him.

-But first, I want to know the story of how you ended up with Akabori, and no lying this time- he demanded, patting his fan on the floor - Are you truly his relative?

I opened my mouth, considering to continue with that story, until I realized it was useless, and decided to tell the truth -No. I'm sorry for lying.

-How did you get into his domain?

-I was travelling with my father when his men found me and took me to him.

-And he thought he could use you to get some of my lands- Nobunaga concluded on his own, then chuckled as if it was something funny. I tried to shut my worries and started thinking about offering to at least work for him, so he wouldn't kill me or throw me to the streets for lying. Clearly, he wasn't going to marry me after that.

-My lord, Akabori's behaviour is unforgivable- Hideyoshi interfered -He should be stripped off from his lands and titles at once.

"I wouldn't object much to that" I thought.

-I always liked his manor- Masamune said with a grin on his face -I'll take his place if you kick him out. And his gift as well, if you don't want her- he added looking at me.

"Now, that I might object to".

-Very well- Nobunaga answered, and I froze-We'll send a messenger to notify him of this. If he's foolish enough to revolt, I'll be happy to beat him. You can take his lands for yourself if you like. However, the woman was a gift to me and I'll put her to good use.

"Alright, this is where it gets scary". I didn't like the way he was smiling at me. Not. one. bit.

-What does that mean? – I asked.

-I never met a woman that spoke to me so daringly. I think you'll make a good companion as I unify this country.

-My Lord! – Hideyoshi jumped like I wished I could jump -If you're going to take a wife, it should be a lady of good name.

I was pretty sure he was calling me a tramp, but if that kept me from getting married, so be it. I could still ask to be a maid.

-She's a woman and she's unmarried- Nobunaga replied -And if her European background makes my enemies think I have British connections, all the better. They might even surrender on their own will.

I swallowed hard. Like it or not, it seemed I was still going to get married.

-Shame, I was hoping I'd have a chance to romance the lass- Masamune sighed, not looking that disappointed.

-Indeed- the man I had not talked to before finally spoke -She's but a pink little mouse yet. It's sad to see her caged so soon- if his stare wasn't so spooky, I might actually think he was concerned about me. But he seemed delighted by the twist of events.

-Congratulations, Lady Mia- I turned to see Mitsunari smiling sweetly at me -I'm sure you'll make our lord very happy.

I opened my mouth in disbelief. "Thank you for thinking of my happiness, Mitsunari." At least Ieyasu had the decency of not making any other comments.

-My Lord, I must object- Hideyoshi spoke again -Don't you think it's a bit rushed…?

-It's settled- Nobunaga stated, not leaving place for further arguments. He stood up and I did the same, though a bit more clumsily noting my knees were hurting from the uncomfortable position. He approached me and suddenly grabbed my chin to make me look at him -I plan to take very good care of you, Mia.

It seemed that my increasing backing up wasn't giving him the hint that I wasn't comfortable with this -Can it wait until we're official?

I heard a couple chuckles, besides Nobunaga's, and I turned at Masamune and the man next to him angrily.

-My, what a decent little lady. Prefers to leave her affairs for the private moments.

I had no idea who this snake-looking man was, but he was getting on my nerves. I narrowed my eyes at him, and this time, no one was able to stop me.

-My, my. What indecent ladies you must've met before, then.

Masamune's deep laughter was so loud, it echoed in the whole room. The man beside him chuckled as well, not offended at all. The others didn't have quite the same reaction though.

-Lord Mitsuhide is another allied of the Oda forces, how can you be so disrespectful? – Hideyoshi just needed to get a little more red and he'd remind me of Akabori. I looked at Nobunaga and he didn't seem offended at all, so maybe I'd get away with it.

-Make sure she's ready- he ordered -The ceremony will be tomorrow.

And with that, he simply left the room. So, no time to plan the venue? Choose my wedding gown? What about my bachelor party? Alright focus, Mia. This is no time for jokes. Though my father always taught me there was no point on getting upset over what can't be helped, and I'd already been complaining about it since Akabori told me the plan. I decided I'd survive my time in this period, and it seemed to me this was the only way.

* * *

The ceremony was incredibly brief. I was terrified the whole time, but all we did was exchange some gifts. There weren't even wedding vows, which I was thankful for, because I was terrible at memorizing lines. In the end, it took longer to get me ready than to get married. Being European, they didn't do that pale-looking make up on me. They just put me in a heavily layered kimonos, and tied up my hair with a few pins. Thank God it wasn't summer, all the dress layers were getting me a bit hot.

Nobunaga grinned at me during the whole ceremony, but we didn't even have to share a kiss. Soon enough, we were at the banquet, with all his vassals and soldiers drinking, eating and cheering. I had to do my best to not look too unhappy. I'd never expected to get married at twenty-four, much less to an ancient Japanese warlord.

I stole glances at Nobunaga during the whole banquet, but he just sat next to me in silence, with many of the men making a line to pour his sake. For some reason, they seemed to be really honoured of doing it. Another tradition I didn't understand, probably.

-Now, now, Mia. Don't go around missing the food- Masamune suddenly approached me with a trade full of small pieces of food -I made sure not to prepare anything that could stain your gown.

I was reaching to get a piece, when I stopped in surprise -Wait, you made this?

-It's our Lord's wedding, of course I'd handle the venue myself- he explained proudly.

-I cannot believe that you cook.

-Lord Masamune always tries to cheer up the soldiers that way- Mitsunari came to us, smiling as brightly as always -May I pour you some sake, my Lady? – he showed me a small white bottle and I reached for my cup to accept his offer. I have no idea how, but he managed to spill the liquid all over my hand instead -Oh, goodness. I'm so terribly sorry, Lady Mia!

He started bowing and I couldn't help blushing at his formality -No, please! Not to worry, it was nothing serious.

-Oh, it seems I arrived too late- Mitsuhide suddenly emerged from behind the other man -I was just coming to warn you not to let Mitsunari pour you anything. I'm afraid he can be rather clumsy in these matters.

I frowned at him in disbelief that he was actually going to warn me, and also offended at the way he talked about Mitsunari. The poor angel was the only one to have treated me decently since I fell into this time period, I didn't like anyone speaking ill of him.

-I'll try again, Lady Mia- Mitsunari spoke -This time I won't spill.

-Don't even think about it- Ieyasu showed up from somewhere and took the bottle from his hands and my cup from mine -You'll have the whole room flooded in sake before you can do it right.

He poured me the drink instead and I thanked him, unsure of whether he did it from good will or not. However, Mitsunari simply smiled at him with complete sweetness.

-Thank you, Lord Ieyasu. You're always so kind.

-I can't let you kill everyone by flooding a wedding with sake.

-I can see you're very concerned for our safety. We're very lucky to have you near.

-And very unlucky to have you near.

Whatever insults Ieyasu threw at Mitsunari, the man responded with nothing but compliments and cheerfulness, as if he had an unbreakable barrier against it. I almost wanted to ask someone to bring me popcorn to watch the scene.

-Quit it, you two. Let them eat in piece- Hideyoshi was the last one to show up, dragging both men out of sight, like a mother sending her children to their room without supper. This people were supposed to be important warlords trying to conquer lands and gain power, but none of them felt like that. Except perhaps for Nobunaga. I stopped laughing on my own and took another glance at him, only to find out he was also looking at me.

-What? – I asked curiously. It was the first chance I got of having a conversation.

-That's a good expression on you.

I frowned at him, not understanding what he meant, but all he did was turn around and finish eating. I sighed and wondered if this would be one those marriages where the man leaves his wife alone to go be with other girls, and we would only see each other in formal ceremonies. I didn't know why, but it was disappointing to think that could be the case. I reached to touch the necklace he gave me at the ceremony, a golden chain with a blue gem hanging from it. It looked priceless to me, but I suppose it wasn't that hard for him to get a gift like that. I'd learned some Japanese history and knew lords and rich men used to have many wives, so it could've been the reason why he didn't think much of getting married, shocking as it was to me that he made that decision.

However, not long after that, Nobunaga suddenly stood up from his place. I looked at him in surprise and he offered me a hand, so I quickly left my cup next to my empty dish and took it, standing up as well. He let me go before starting walking towards the door, and I interpreted he wanted me to follow, so I did. The men around us had grown quite silent and I started getting nervous. It seemed my wedding night was just about to start.

We walked in silence for quite a few floors, before reaching a long hall and a door at the end of it. Nobunaga opened it, letting some space for me to enter.

-Get in. This will be your room from now on.

"My room?" I was confused at first, but then I thought maybe the Japanese are so formal, couples don't even share a room in these times.

I entered the place and took a look around. It seemed awfully masculine. It had a set of armour in a corner, which I soon recognized as the one Nobunaga was wearing when I met him. Suddenly, I noticed he had entered as well and closed the door behind him.

-I thought this was my room- I questioned, not sure with what purpose.

-It was only mine before, now it is also yours.

So we will share a room. Great. Well, can't say I'm completely disappointed, though maybe I should be? Either way, he just walked pass me and went to grab something from a shelter. I turned around in the meantime, and started getting closer to the balcony. It seemed like it had a beautiful view, but I wasn't sure it was okay for me to leave the room.

-You can take a look- Nobunaga spoke, as if reading my mind -This is your place too from now on. You may go to whatever part of the palace you fancy.

He offered me a cup of sake, having one himself. I accepted it, but also got a bit worried remembering I saw him have quite a lot of it already. Just looking at him, he didn't seem to be drunk, but looks can be deceiving. Nevertheless, since he gave me leeway, I stepped into the balcony. I was right. The view really was beautiful, with a full moon on sky full of shiny stars. I took in a deep breath of fresh air.

-Why did you insist you'd agreed to the match, despite being so scared? – Nobunaga suddenly talked to me in English, and I turned to see him coming to my side.

-Well, Akabori threatened to throw me to the bandits if I didn't agree. I got the feeling he'd blame me and do it all the same if you refused me.

-You've got good survival instincts, then- he said taking a sip from his cup. I was about to ask him if he hadn't had enough, when he left it on a side and all of the sudden came over me whispering -Now, to your wife duties.

-Oh, wow! Uhm…- I started walking backwards trying to think of a way to get out of this -Yes, about that. I actually had a few suggestions, I thought maybe we could strike a deal.

He kept getting closer to me until my back hit the railing. Dammit, he was so tall and broad. I really was a little bird in front of a massive lion, one that looked very eager to catch me no less.

-What kind of suggestions? – he put his hands on both sides of my body and I struggled trying to ignore how close his face was, how his breath hit the tip of my nose and his wild hazel eyes kept intentionally staring at my lips.

-Uh, well… I'm very good at making sweets. Perhaps I could work in the kitchen or something. Make your food, maybe? – I was nervously talking. I knew I had no way out of this, there was no possibility he would let me go on our wedding night. But my brain wasn't listening to reason.

-I already have people who work in the kitchen- he answered -If you want to make a deal, you'll have to offer me something only you can do.

I jumped at that comment -I can assure you I could do things you've never tried before.

Being from the future and having travelled so much, I knew there were recipes he surely didn't even know that existed. But he just grinned at my answer.

-If that's the best you can offer, I'll select your job instead. You will be my cup.

I frowned really confused, watching him take my glass from my hands -What?

-You'll let me drink from your lips- he tried to put the cup on my mouth and I instantly jumped to hold him from doing so.

-What? That is so weird. Why not just ask for a kiss? – "like a normal person" I thought. I was glad I kept myself from saying that last part, though. I felt like what I said may already upset him.

Oddly enough, he was just surprised by my answer -You don't hold back your tongue, do you? Very well, then- he put the cup on a side and this time, got his face so close to mine our noses touched -Kiss me.

His voice was so deep and low, a whisper that disappeared into my open mouth. I needed to just stretch my lips and I'd probably be kissing him already. His smirk made it clear he was going to wait for me to make the first move, and part of me actually wanted to. I couldn't help wonder what his kiss would feel like. But of course, that wasn't what my brain ordered my mouth to do.

-How about a hug? – I opened my arms and smiled innocently, slapping myself mentally so hard for it. Nobunaga stepped back in surprise and I was scared for a moment that I might have made him mad. But a second later, he laughed in complete amusement.

-You're really entertaining, woman. I knew I was choosing well.

He walked away from me and went back into the room, leaving me disoriented and a bit flustered. I followed behind him to see what he was doing. He wasn't letting me go, was he? It couldn't be that easy.

-If you won't submit to me despite our marriage, then you'll have to make a bet with me- he started taking something from his shelves while he spoke -Are you familiar with Go?

-The board game? I've seen it but I never played, why?

-I'll teach you how to play, and this will be our deal- he put down the board on the floor, and two bowls full of white and black stones -Every time you lose, I will claim a part of your body as my own. That means I'm able to touch or kiss it.

"Say what?". First, he asks me to be his cup instead of just kissing him, and now this? He's a grown-up man, did nobody teach him how to flirt with a girl?

-I will take no pleasure in using force- he added -So I'll have you willingly submit to me, piece by piece.

Now that he declared he wouldn't press me, I actually felt quite relieved. The deal sounded like it could turn into some Fifty Shades of Gray kind of thing, but I was somehow intrigued. It can't be that bad, can it? Like I said before, he is good-looking.

-And if I win? – I asked.

-You may ask for whatever you want.

I raised an eyebrow -Like, anything at all?

-Yes. You can even ask to go back to your land, and I shall allow it.

-Wait, you would let me go if I asked? – I was utterly surprised by that.

-If you can defeat me, you would have earned it- he grinned -Now sit.

Still in shock, I obeyed and went to sit in front of the board. It didn't seem like he'd answer many more questions. Once ready, he patiently explained to me the basics of the game and I tried to listen carefully. My head was rather overwhelmed by everything that was happening, but I'd played chess for a long time, I'm actually quite good at strategy games. Surely, I would beat him at some point and it would be important. In times like this, I could certainly use a favour some time.

-Did you understand? – he asked.

I nodded -I think I got it.

The game started and I realized it was happening, I didn't even get a practice match. I tried to analyse my every move before placing each stone, but chess strategies were completely useless in this game. It wasn't even a few minutes, and he'd already defeated me.

-Hey! Couldn't you go a bit easy on me? I'm just an amateur! – I complained quite loudly.

-I've never gone easy on anyone. Not in Go and not on the battle field. Now, to our deal- he grabbed the hand I'd been placing my stones with and I gasped in surprise -Tonight, I'll take this. Starting from now, your hand is mine.

My hand? That was not what I expected. He really is a strange man. After such idea, I thought he'd be more daring. Maybe he has a hand-fetish? Is that a thing?

I continued making sarcastic comments in my head until his lips touched my skin, and my thoughts went everywhere. He kissed the back of it with a softness I didn't anticipate, making me wish it wasn't just my hand that he was kissing. He traced his way to my fingertips, getting me quite flustered by how long he took with each, until he suddenly caught my pinkie in his teeth, and a gasp left my mouth without warning. I could feel the tip of his tongue and his hot breath. Since when was my hand so sensitive?

-A good reaction- he smiled smugly, making me furious this time. I didn't care how good he made me feel, I wasn't going to let him mock me.

-Yes, well, you've had your laugh. Can we move on now?

-Move on to what? – he asked with vain interest.

-I want a rematch– I defied him, and actually managed to surprise him.

-You're eager for me to make my next my claim already?

I narrowed my eyes, quite mad at his attitude. The competitive chess player in me was taking the best out of me -You have to beat me first.

He smirked with satisfaction and I did not let myself get intimidated -Then, let's get on with it.

I got my hand back, still feeling his lips on it, and decided I would not be defeated so easily. I gave it my best this time, and only realized how stupid it was to ask for another game when he placed his final black stone.

-I win- he declared, in case it wasn't obvious, and I growled.

"Can I time travel again to slap the past me?"

This time, Nobunaga moved the board to a side with a muscular arm, and then stared at me -Now, come closer.

I hesitated for a moment, but just sighed and decided to go along with it. I got myself into this mess after all. Besides, he started with my hand, how bad could his next request be? Clearly, he's not the predator he pretends to be.

-Oh! – I almost tripped when he grabbed me as I was approaching and pulled me to him. He sat me on his lap on the side, and I had to put my hands on his shoulders to maintain balance, leaving his face to centimetres of mine again.

-For your bravery in asking for a rematch, this time I'll take this- one of his hands traced my neck with such softness, it gave me goose bumps. "This is how bad it can be, Mia" said the voice in my head. I didn't need anyone telling me I was sensitive there, it had always been one of my weak spots.

-You're blushing and I haven't even started- he grinned at me and I jumped.

-I'm not! You're just—Hey! – he placed a kiss where his finger had been a moment ago and I gasped again.

-Quiet. I'm enjoying the fruits of my victory.

"Oh, you're so infuriating". I didn't care what time I was in, I didn't like being bossed around, especially during a moment I would otherwise find quite pleasant. His kisses were soft and short, which made it easy for me to control my breath this time. I sighed thinking maybe this claiming would at least be tolerable.

Boy, I was wrong.

Without warning, he started opening his mouth and using his tongue, making me feel the hotness of his breath. I felt myself beginning to pant and hold tighter to his shoulder. I tried to fight it, yet my eyes closed and I moved my head to give him more room. Only when his lips started descending, was I awaken from my cloud of pleasure.

-Okay, that's enough- I said.

-Why?

I knew he was smiling down there, even if I couldn't see him. I was prepared to answer when he suddenly sucked on my pulse using his teeth as well, and no will of mine could help the moan that escaped from my mouth.

-I think I can see why- he added to my embarrassment by softly whispering, kissing the spot where I was sure he'd left a mark-It seems I chose well.

His caresses moved to the other side of my neck. He had no intentions of stopping despite my asking. I tried biting my lip to stop the sounds that were screaming to get out, but then I heard how strong my breathing had become, and realized it was completely useless. He had me exactly where he wanted. Whenever it looked like I might have myself under control, he'd start using his teeth again and there was no stopping the sounds that left my mouth. If I tried to back up, he would hold me closer, making his kisses all the more intense. My hands burned wanting to be buried in his hair and pull him closer. I was about to moan really loud.

-Stop- I asked, and this time he listened.

-Is that what you want? – as if to punish me, he whispered in my ear, making it tingle, letting me hear a bit of arousal in his voice. I was a hot mess at this point.

-Yes- I answered out loud, trying to sound firm. I wanted him to stop, but only because I feared I'd give myself up if he continued. I could already hear my heartbeat in my ears. Nobunaga faced me again and while I stared at his close face, I wondered if I would've spared myself all this torture by simply kissing him when he asked.

-I wonder if all my conquests will be this pleasurable- he smirked.

-It will not be that easy for you, you know? – I had to give myself a pat on the back for at least keeping some composure in the face of danger.

-We'll have plenty of time, and I'm looking forward to it- he grabbed the hand he'd conquered before and place a kiss on my knuckles -It's been a fine wedding night, you have my praise.

I rolled my eyes. At least someone was happy with it. But now that I knew he wasn't so dangerous, I wasn't going to tremble and surrender that easily. I would definitely put up a fight and show I was no stranger to this type of sensation. I won't let our married life be entertaining just for him.


	3. Wedding Night (His POV)

**2.5-Wedding night (His P.O.V.).**

When Akabori said he had a niece he wanted to introduce to me, I almost refused at once. Such offerings happened too often, whether when I travelled to a daimyo's home or by letters, and the women were always the same. They barely even let me see their faces from all their bowing, and I rarely heard their voices. I'd indulged myself in a few, but none that was able to maintain my interest.

However, Akabori explained his niece's background, and it caught my curiosity. Ever since I'd spoken to that Portuguese missionary, I had great interest in all that lied beyond the small island of Japan. So, I agreed to meet her, see if she was any different.

The girl could've walked into any place, and draw attention to herself with her different features and big blue eyes. But what I first noticed was how scared she looked. Most women had been almost thrilled to be introduced to me, to have the possibility of marrying the lord of Azuchi Castle, so when she looked so frightened, it was even comical. And then, she spoke. She insisted that she was there by her own will. That time, and when she talked to me again during war council, I could see every emotion going through her face. She tried to hide them and yet, they were all so evident.

I decided I wanted her, her company would definitely prove entertaining, so I agreed to marry her. That way she would be by my side for as long as it pleased me, and as soon as she got boring, I'd send her back to her land or whatever she asked.

Now, we were finally left alone. I let her stay at the tenshu because my nights were always long, silent and boring. Even just having her sleeping while I sat at the balcony would surely be good enough company.

-Why did you insist you'd agreed to the match, despite being so scared? – I chose to speak in her own language, so that she would understand exactly what I said.

-Well, Akabori threatened to throw me to the bandits if I didn't agree. I got the feeling he'd blame me and do it all the same if you refused me.

-You've got good survival instincts, then- she was clearly a fighter, it was the only way she could've survived a trip from England. It made me curious to see how far she would take it. I had another sip at my cup, and decided to check what kind of reaction she'd have -Now, to your wife duties.

-Oh, wow! Uhm…- she tried to walk away from me. So she wouldn't submit easily. Good -Yes, about that. I actually had a few suggestions, I thought maybe we could strike a deal.

Her back finally hit the railing, and I pressed her by putting my hands to her sides. Her blue eyes shone with the light of the moon. They were almost stars on their own. Her body felt warm against mine, and her lips looked slippery from her drink. It tempted me to try and see if they would slip away from mine.

-What kind of suggestions? – I asked, intrigued about her answer.

-Uh, well… I'm very good at making sweets. Perhaps I could work in the kitchen or something. Make your food, maybe? – her clear nervousness continued to amuse me, but I had better ideas for what we could do.

-I already have people who work in the kitchen- I answered -If you want to make a deal, you'll have to offer me something only you can do.

She jumped at the comment -I can assure you I could do things you've never tried before.

I was interested in what she was suggesting, but there would be plenty of opportunities for that. And I was hungry already.

-If that's the best you can offer, I'll select your job instead. You will be my cup.

She stared at me in confusion, and I took the cup from her hands -What?

-You'll let me drink from your lips- I was ready to indulge myself, when she was brave enough to grab me. My curiosity grew.

-What? That is so weird. Why not just ask for a kiss?

She called me up on my intentions without hesitating. It was as if she had no idea she was talking to a lord, which I found almost fascinating. Even my vassals that had served me for years didn't speak to me with such lack of formality.

-You don't hold back your tongue, do you? Very well, then- I put the cup to a side and leaned into her -Kiss me.

Her whole body was tense, I could almost hear the engines in her head turning. She was determined to use her brain to get out of situations she didn't like, and I was eager to see what she would come up with. If she was truly resolved to refuse me.

-How about a hug? – she opened her arms and gave me a forced smile. I stared at her in complete disbelief. That was her solution?

I could not hold my laughter-You're really entertaining, woman. I knew I was choosing well.

Now, I was resolved. She relied on her brain to get what she wanted, so I should test it, as well as her persistence to not giving up. And I had just the perfect idea.

-If you won't submit to me despite our marriage, then you'll have to make a bet with me- I searched among my stuff for the goban -Are you familiar with Go?

-The board game? I've seen it but I never played, why?

-I'll teach you how to play, and this will be our deal- I put the board on the floor, and two bowls with stones. I'd decided I wanted her, but mostly I wanted to see how long it would take to make her surrender -Every time you lose, I will claim a part of your body as my own. That means I'm able to touch or kiss it. I will take no pleasure in using force. So I'll have you willingly submit to me, piece by piece.

She seemed to be shocked at first, and then oddly relieved.

-And if I win? – she asked.

It was funny she considered that possibility, but also interesting. I was hoping to see how she would behave in order to win -You may ask for whatever you want.

She raised an eyebrow at me-Like, anything at all?

-Yes. You can even ask to go back to your land, and I shall allow it.

-Wait, you would let me go if I asked?

-If you can defeat me, you would have earned it- her shock was so notorious, it made me smirk -Now sit.

Her mind was clearly still trying to process everything, but she obediently sat before me, and listened to my explanations.

-Did you understand?

She nodded -I think I got it.

The game didn't last long, yet I could see the way she tried to up a fight. She even held some territory in the end, which was surprising for a beginner. But she wasn't happy at all.

-Hey! Couldn't you go a bit easy on me? I'm just an amateur! – there was her informality again. I truly enjoyed it.

-I've never gone easy on anyone. Not in Go and not on the battle field. Now, to our deal- I grabbed the delicate hand she had been playing with. Her fingers looked so long as she placed her stones, I was eager to feel them -Tonight, I'll take this. Starting from now, your hand is mine.

It felt as soft as I expected it. Cold from the night air, but warming up utterly soon as I kissed it. First the back of it, then to her fingertips. Her skin was almost silky, it made me want more, so I used my tongue to taste it. Suddenly, she gasped louder.

-A good reaction- I smiled satisfied, and she frowned at me.

-Yes, well, you've had your laugh. Can we move on now?

-Move on to what?

-I want a rematch– she said, and I lifted my head in surprise. She wasn't just refusing me anymore, she was ready to defy me. She showed even more of a fighting spirit than I anticipated.

-You're eager for me to make my next my claim already?

-You have to beat me first.

She was so clearly upset and determined. The fire in her eyes fascinated me -Then, let's get on with it.

I let go of her hand, and we got ready for another game. She was more focused than before, and I was astonished when she maintained even more territory than the previous time. I thought perhaps she could defeat me someday. Luckily, today was not it.

-I win- she growled at her loss, but remained silent. This time, I moved the board to a side -Now, come closer.

Mia had amazed me beyond comparison, I decided to take things further. She hesitated to walk towards me, but gave up in the end. As soon as she was near enough, I grabbed the hand I'd conquered, and pulled her to my lap.

-Oh! – she supported herself on my shoulders, leaving her face so close to me, I could feel her breath. It tempted me to steal it away, but there was a spot that had caught my interest even more.

-For your bravery in asking for a rematch, this time I'll take this- I traced the curve of her neck. Her hair was tied up, leaving it completely unguarded, and whether she realized it or not, she had been leaning hear head back many times, as if showing it off. Yet, she trembled at my touch -You're blushing and I haven't even started.

-I'm not! You're just—Hey! – I kissed the spot I'd set my eyes on, and she jumped.

-Quiet. I'm enjoying the fruits of my victory- the sound of her voice was most enticing, but the sounds of pleasure she could make were what I was searching for.

I started with short kisses, just feeling the softness of her skin. She sounded more in control than before, but not for long. My mouth was getting hot with the desire to taste her, so I indulged it. I opened it and let my tongue run through her skin. Mia gripped my shoulders even tighter and began panting. I could feel her giving up to me as she moved her head, granting me more room to savour her. The taste of her was better than I imagined, but the feel of her softness was just as good. I made my kisses shorter again, and as I moved down, she jumped like she had been abruptly woken up.

-Okay, that's enough- she said.

-Why?

"Trying to escape now?". I hadn't yet gotten what I wanted though, so I bit her neck slightly, sucking on her skin. Finally, she made a sound that wasn't just breathing. "So that's how the bird sounds when it sings?".

-I think I can see why- I kissed the mark I left on her, pleased to know she'd be carrying it for a while -It seems I chose well.

It was too late, suddenly I didn't want her to fight anymore. I moved to the other side of her neck. She was gasping softly, so I went for more. Every time she grew quiet or tried to move away, I tightened my grip on her, tasted her all the more eagerly. Her breath turned into pants, and for a moment I thought she would moan again. I was determined to making her do so, and then she spoke.

-Stop.

I could feel her so hot in my arms, before realizing I was almost the same. I'd enjoyed that more than I thought, and was reluctant to end it just yet.

-Is that what you want? – I whispered in her ear, and felt her hold back a gasp. I was already considering my next conquest.

-Yes- despite her heavy breathing, she spoke firmly, and I went to meet her face again, anxious to see the emotions she was unable to hide. It was almost red in fluster, yet her eyes were full of determination. Her expression was far more serious than I expected.

-I wonder if all my conquests will be this pleasurable.

-It will not be that easy for you, you know?

-We'll have plenty of time, and I'm looking forward to it- that's why I married her, so we wouldn't need to rush. I grabbed her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles, trying to get another reaction out of her -It's been a fine wedding night, you have my praise.

I thought maybe she'd give up now, but she surprised me by letting a sigh out and immediately rising from her place. It looked like things wouldn't be easy, which I was pleased to know. It would all be too boring otherwise, and now I expected a lot of entertainment with her by my side. Perhaps the so long nights would finally get shorter as she fills in the hours.


	4. Battlefield

**3-Battlefield.**

Nobunaga sent me to sleep alone and I thought he'd just get under the sheets and try something funny later. But when I woke up, it was morning and it didn't seem like anything else happened. In fact, he wasn't even in the room. Instead, there were three maids telling me he'd sent them to get me ready for the day.

-Is there another important event today? – I asked.

-No, my Lady. We're just here to help you get dressed. Lord Nobunaga said he'd be busy today, and that you may spend your time as you like.

"How generous" I thought. Actually quite impressed.

-He said it was his reward to you for last night- another one added. I turned to her with wide open eyes, trying to see if she understood that the same way as me. Her playful smile showed me she did.

"Son of a bitch". Next time I see him, he better be ready to hear me out. I could picture him in my head saying that with that smug grin of his. At least I was his wife, so technically no one could call me a harlot.

-Have you worked here long? – I couldn't help interrogating them. I'd been curious about his life since the moment I met him and never got the time to ask anything to anyone.

-Yes, my Lady- one of them answered -I must say, I was utterly surprised to see our lord get married. He'd been offered the hand of so many young girls before. You must've truly reached his heart.

I tried my best not to chuckle at that -I doubt it. And I'm sure I can't be the first one he got his eyes on.

-Well, if he ever did, we never knew- she answered.

-I heard rumours about a few women- the other one said -But we never saw him next to anyone. If he had other ladies, he never brought them to the castle. He's really reserved.

"Seriously?" He just implied to two maids that we'd had sex, which they probably would've thought anyways, but he did not need to give them anymore ideas.

Unfortunately, that was all I could get from the two women. They didn't know much, except that he was trying to conquer all of Japan. Well, great. Guess I'll be more on this period's spotlight that I'd planned to.

-Oh! – as they were dressing me, I remembered something -There is another thing I thought I might ask you. Since I'm not from here, I just wanted to know if there is any chance I could ask for different clothes.

-Different clothes? – she asked with confusion.

-Yes, well. Would it be too strange if I wore something different?

-Like what, my Lady?

I explained my idea to them, and they said while it wasn't common, as a princess I had the right to wear whatever pleased me. It made me feel a bit bad to take advantage of my status, but I really didn't want to wear yukatas every day. They were too restrictive and made it impossible for me to dress on my own. So, I made my petition and they said they'd pass it to the seamstresses of the castle.

After that, I spent my day trying to learn the different parts of the castle. I had lunch with some of the women that worked there, then I headed to the library and also wandered around the kitchen. Until one of the cooks saw me and was kind enough to teach me some of the things they were cooking. I was in my zone, when someone called for me.

-Pardon me, my Lady- the man said -But our Lord has asked for your presence at the war council.

"War council?" I frowned. "What does he want me there for?".

I followed the man to same hall I had presented myself two days ago, and found all the same people present. Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Mitsuhide and Masamune.

-Come in, Mia- Nobunaga ordered, this time pointing at a spot next to Ieyasu for me to sit. The boy didn't pay much attention to me, so I just sat down waiting for someone to tell me why I was there. But my new husband just turned to talk to someone else -Alright, Mitsuhide. Tell us what the news are from Akabori.

-Gladly, my Lord- he turned to me and suddenly I understood how this was related to me -Lord Akabori did not receive the news very well. He insisted the little mouse is the real liar, and that she should be returned to him immediately for punishment. Said he'll offer you anything in compensation for the trouble.

My blood froze and I immediately turned to Nobunaga, wondering if he would agree to that, but Mitsuhide continued.

-I, of course passed on your refusal and asked once again that he surrendered in peace. Unfortunately, he's trying to raise a small army as we speak. Rather quickly, I might add.

I sighed with relief, but also worried to think that there would be a civil war.

-Mia.

-Yes! – I jumped at Nobunaga's calling.

-Your arrival has helped reveal Akabori as a traitor and untrustworthy ally. Seems like you're a woman who brings good fortune- he grinned at me and I wasn't sure where he was trying to get -I'll march against him early in the morning, and you will come with me. You'll bring me luck in the battle.

"Say whaaaaat".

-My Lord- Mitsunari interfered -There's no need for you to involve yourself in such a small fight. Lord Akabori doesn't command anymore that two-thousand men.

-He's right- added Ieyasu -Let me go, I'll bring victory to your side in no time.

-Akabori has defied me and threatened to take my things away- Nobunaga answered and I seriously hoped he wasn't talking about me when he said "things" -I'll march to his manor with no more than five-hundred men and recover his lands for myself.

-Five-hundred? That's too risky! – replied the blonde hair boy, but his lord did not hear any of it.

-My decision is final. We march at dawn, so be ready- as soon as he left the room, Ieyasu turned to me instead.

-Are you happy now?

-Huh?! – I couldn't stop myself from almost yelling -I didn't ask him to do this!

-This is because you didn't tell the truth in the beginning- he continued -Otherwise Nobunaga would've defeated him that night, instead of giving Akabori time to prepare himself.

-Nobunaga never believed him, if he really wanted, he could've done that anyway. It's not my fault!

-Mia, don't yell- Hideyoshi scolded me -And she's right, Ieyasu. Lord Nobunaga never acts at random. If he didn't attack then, he must've had a reason.

-Glad to see you so confident, Hideyoshi- Mitsuhide's tone made it quite obvious he was teasing despite his words -I thought you'd be so worried since our Lord has only just returned from a battle.

-I'd never dare question his actions and you know it.

"Yikes". I'd been reprehended by Hideyoshi before and even I didn't get a tone that icy. Seems like those two don't get along very well.

-Congratulations, lass- Masamune said to me -You'll get to witness some good action first-hand. Too bad you won't see me there as well.

-I'm still trying to understand how is that a good thing, and you know what? Even if you could explain it to me, I don't care. I'm not a warrior, I don't get why I have to go.

-You should be honoured that our Lord allows you to observe- Hideyoshi talked.

-Can I be honoured in my room?

Ieyasu left out an exasperated sigh -Nobunaga's orders are absolute. That goes double for pushovers like you.

-Lady Mia, I'll help you with anything you need to prepare- Mitsunari offered with an angelic smile that swooned my heart.

-I'm utterly grateful, Mitsunari, but I refuse to go- the others tried to insist, and I shook my head -No, absolutely not.

-What a feisty mouse our Lady has turned to be- Mitsuhide commented with amusement -One wouldn't see her as such, especially when she carries around a mark like that.

I frowned, unsure of what he was referring to, until he came closer and tried to caress my neck. I immediately backed up and covered the spot Nobunaga gave me the previous night -That's not what you think!

He smiled with surprise -Do you believe you know what I'm thinking?

-I know what you're insinuating, Mitsuhide- I narrowed my eyes at him.

-Isn't that mark from a mosquito, Lady Mia? - said Mitsunari -You should close the windows in your room.

-Oh, for God's sake- Ieyasu grunted.

"Poor angel" I thought. He really was as clueless as he appeared.

-Look, never mind that- I said out loud -The point is I'm not going.

Masamune stood up, starting to roll up his sleeves-Well, if the lass isn't going to move on her own, I'll have to do it myself.

-What? – I shivered in fear seeing him get closer and let out a short scream when he lifted me up. I forgot how strong he was. He carried me on his shoulder like I was a sack of nuts -Masamune, what the hell? Put me down! - I kicked and yelled. All in vain -Look, okay. I'll go. Tell Mitsunari he can come help me.

-Hah- he bluffed -You don't need him. I'll tell you everything you need. And the first thing is a better attitude.

I argued all the way to the room I shared with Nobunaga, where Masamune pointed at the kind of things I'd need to put in my bag. After that, he took me to the kitchen where he served me dinner and watched me eat, forbidding me to even let a crumb in my plate. Finally, he took me back to my room and watched me get to bed.

His actions would've been really sweet if it wasn't for the fact that he was forcing me to all of it, and found it completely hilarious to be able to treat me like a child.

* * *

"Breath, breath. It's not happening, it's all a bad dream. Just wait, and you'll wake up soon" I kept telling myself, again and again. I was curled up in a corner, covering my ears and trying to think about anything but the brutal sounds that came from behind the wall I was next to. In my mind, I was determined not to give in to desperation and, above all, crying. I was surrounded by a lot of unknown soldiers, I couldn't let myself look so weak that I would just sob during the whole battle.

Memories of my previous life came to my head and I had to push them away. If I started thinking about everything I lost, I'd once again cry like a little girl. I was only allowed to do that when I was alone, so I made my best to endure. I knew there would be war where I was, I had watched war in movies and shows, but I have a message for the sound effects department: they're no match to an actual battle.

-What are you huddled there for, Mia?

The voice had sounded so distant, yet when I opened my eyes, Nobunaga was just a few feet away from me. It made me realize how loud the battle was.

-Oh, I'm just thinking what I'd like for dessert tonight- I said sarcastically -What do you think I'm doing!

He shot an intrigued glance at me -I'm amazed the woman who likes to speak with such ferocity is cowering at this.

I did not have the time or the patience to deal with his humour at that moment -Shut up. Just tell me when it's all over.

Whatever expression he had on his face, I didn't want to know. I kept my eyes closed and my ears covered. Though, I did hear someone approaching him and decided to listen, to see if it was any indication of the battle ending soon. A vassal went to Nobunaga and they both spoke in Japanese terms I couldn't quite figure outfit must've been military vocabulary I wasn't familiar with. But as soon as that man left, another one came over.

-My Lord! The enemy commander has joined the battle.

"Akabori? Seriously?".

-He left his manor? - Nobunaga said with amusement -I must admire his bravery. I'll handle him myself- he stood up and seemed like he was going to go away, when suddenly he turned to me and I jumped in fear -You must be getting bored over there. You'll come as well. I want you to see this.

-Like hell I will. You even think about…

-See that she's well put on her horse- he ordered the vassal, completely ignoring me.

-Hey! – I yelled with anger, but he was already mounted and, afraid as I was, I didn't want to start an argument with a poor man following orders. So, I let the soldier help me climb onto my horse and lead me behind Nobunaga. Only when we were about to exit the quarter, did I truly realize what I was about to do.

There was no turning back, and luckily the vassal next to me was leading my horse, so I lowered my head to try to see the less I could. Just on the grass there was already so much blood. But a loud voice suddenly made me rise my eyes again.

-That's her! Archers!

I caught Akabori on sight, and he just pointed at me! Before I even realized it, there were arrows coming my way. My surprise was such, that when I tried to move fast, I fell off. I waited for something to hit me, but then looked up and saw Nobunaga in front of me.

-You really think I'd let you take my wife so easily? – he must've been smiling smugly as always, because I could see Akabori's face going red with anger.

-That woman has stained my name. I shall make her pay for it.

-How clean could it have been if one woman managed to stain it?

"Geez, Nobunaga. That was savage. Also, can you both stop saying "woman" like it's a bad thing?". Amazed as I was that the two men decided to have a burn battle in the middle of an actual battle, I had to get on my feet quickly to climb on my horse again.

-My Lady, I'm so sorry- the vassal begged -I pledge my life to you after putting yours in danger.

-No! Oh, God. Forget about it, it was all my fault- I answered.

-I don't deserve your kindness, princess.

-Are you okay? – suddenly, I turned to see Nobunaga casting a worried glance on me, which caught me by surprise.

-I'm fine.

His concerned was quickly washed away by another one of his smirks -Don't worry, you're mine to protect and to keep. I will not let them take you away from me.

His words, the confidence in his voice and in that smile suddenly made my heart pound, and I had to tell myself to keep my cool. If he was so determined, he shouldn't have brought me here to begin with.

-Now don't close your eyes again, I want you to watch this.

His command helped me remember how annoying he was -I'm not your pet, I don't have to follow your orders.

-You're full of fire, I enjoy that, but you will watch. When standing in the battlefield, you need to see what's happening with your own eyes- he smiled again -It will be over soon, so wait for me, Mia.

I kept myself quiet, thinking he only needed to wink at me to complete the scene. Did he think he was some brave knight fighting for my honour? Well, he was more than that actually. He was a commander and he was my husband.

The reminder of that fact made my heart race again and I bit my lip with frustration, thinking it might have been better if this was one of those marriages where he just ignored me. At least, that's what I told myself.

-Look, my Lady. The battle is almost at its end! – the man next to me pointed out, and I could see it was true. Nobunaga's men had surpassed the enemy and he was at the front of it. I heard the distant screams of anyone who crossed his path, and watched with great horror how he cut through all of them until he got to their commander.

-This was all you had, Akabori? – I could hear his voice at the distance -I didn't even need to come out here myself after all.

-My Lord! – the other man pledged -I've never lied to you, that woman did. Let me kill her and release you from the burden of her. After that, I'll go back to serve you as I always have.

-You still dare threaten my wife's life. Brave but foolish- Nobunaga answered -You're not going to die for just lying, you'll die because you were always a traitor and a worthless commander. You've lost to forces less than half of yours. I have no use for you.

I turned my gaze away, but I could still hear the man's grunt of pain. The battlefield was silent now. When I dared to look again, the enemy soldiers had started to put down their weapons. Under Nobunaga's orders, they were all guided by his own men to follow us on the way back.

"What is he doing to do with them?" was all I could think about.

I had come to lose my fear of Nobunaga, but after I saw the way he behaved on battle, it came over me again. My hands trembled all the way back while I rode behind him. I knew he fought in wars, I understood it was normal for them in these times, but something in the way he did it simply scared me. He didn't seem to be fighting for survival, honour or obligation. He seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

Hideyoshi and the others were there to receive us when we arrived. Nobunaga was giving him some orders, when I was approached by Mitsuhide.

-How did you find your first battle, princess? – he gave me a smile I couldn't quite interpret, and I was too tired to think of a clever come back.

-What do you care?

I just wanted him to leave me alone. I was in no mood to deal with anyone's humour in that moment, yet Mitsuhide suddenly took my hand, the one Nobunaga had conquered, and kissed the back of it.

-What are you doing?

-I thought I might ease some of your nervousness.

"Was he serious or was he just teasing me?".

-No, thank you- I said, trying not to be rude but also not to let him get ideas for the future. I took my hand back and caressed it as if trying to erase his kiss.

-I beg your forgiveness- he answered with false politeness. I had no idea what his intentions were.

-Mia- I jumped at Nobunaga's call -You must be tired, go to sleep.

I wanted to remind him I wasn't a pet, before remembering I'd already done that. Since there were so many people around, I kept quiet but then asked the maids to draw me a bath instead of taking me to sleep. I felt terribly dirty after falling off my horse on the battlefield.

I took my time, rejoicing in the hot water and beautiful scent of the oils. I had removed all the dirt from me, but the sounds and images were still in my head. The smell of blood still tingled on my nose. And, above all, the picture of Nobunaga ruthlessly killing those men. I tried to think back of his face during our wedding night. He was infuriating, but could also be soft and passionate. The contradiction between those two images of him made me sigh in frustration. What was I supposed to think?

* * *

-There you are- I opened the door to my room and found Nobunaga sitting in the middle of it, with a short desk and a tray with food on it -I had the maids bring this for you. Since you didn't go to bed, you should eat something.

I sighed but decided not to protest. I was quite hungry, I just wasn't so happy about having Nobunaga there. I reluctantly sat across him in front of the desk, when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

-What? – I complained.

-Your hand is mine, or have you forgotten already? – he drew it closer to his lips -I conquered it in a fair game. You shouldn't let other men touch it.

"Other men? Did he see what Mitsuhide did?".

-I didn't let him, he just grabbed it. And I'd hardly say you won in it in a fair game.

He put his deep hazel eyes on me -We played a game and I won, isn't that fair?

-Not if I had no chances of winning. Can you let me go now?

He seemed to think about it and, even though he wasn't kissing me, my hand was close enough to feel his soft lips. Whatever he was going to say, he kept it to himself and let me go. I grabbed my chopsticks immediately, trying to erase the sensation from my mind.

-Aren't you going to eat? – I asked him.

-I ate something while you were bathing- he answered while sipping from his cup. From what I could smell, he was drinking sake again -You seem upset.

-Oh, really? What tipped you off? – I wanted to show my frustration in my voice, but he just looked very entertained with it.

-You always show your exact emotions. It's truly enjoyable to watch.

I made a face at him -And you just find everything enjoyable, don't you?

-What do you mean?

-You appeared to be enjoying yourself in the battle. I take it you don't think much of ending someone else's life- at this point, it was more of a question than a critique. I wanted to see what he would say.

-Did you expect me to hesitate on the battlefield? – he shot a confused glance at me.

-Not hesitate, but at least show some regret after it.

-That's foolish- he said edgily, taking me by surprise -If you're going to regret taking a life, then you shouldn't do it. It's not something you can go back on.

I understood what he meant, and he was right. But I hadn't been clear enough, because that wasn't my point.

-What about taking joy from it? Do you enjoy killing?

This time, he frowned. I wasn't sure if he was still confused or mad -You're a strange one. Why would you ask something like that?

-Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'd like to know I'm not married to a psycho murderer.

-What is that?

I forgot psychology is quite modern, and he wouldn't understand those terms -Someone who kills because he likes it, and no other reason.

-Then I'm not one. I have an ambition, and I intend to remove all who stand on my way, by death if it may be. For every life I take, I become more determined to see my vision come true. None of them are meaningless to me, they were all taken for a purpose.

I wanted to feel relief seeing that he didn't actually enjoy killing, but his ideas were still quite shocking to my twenty-first century mind.

-And why do you think it's fair that your purpose has to cost them their lives?

-I never said it was fair. In matters like this, I don't believe in right or wrong. I have a vision of this country and I'm determined to see it happen.

-What is your vision, that is worth taking so many lives?

-I plan to unify Japan by military might and make it mine. I'll abolish the rigid class system and set the people free. It will be up to them to think for themselves and obtain what they desire. That way, this small island will finally flourish.

I backed up a little -That sounds a bit unstable, if I may say. How do you know they won't rise again in battle?

-Because I will make fighting inefficient. I'll show them that the only to survive in my country is to be productive, not start pointless wars.

That might sound a bit harsh, but I've studied history, and I know that when people are given free will, they tend to look for power rather than work. However, I wished I knew some Japanese history. I had no idea who Nobunaga was or if he'd ever achieve his goal. To me, the future was still as unknown as it was in my time, so I couldn't be certain of how attainable his ambition was. If those deaths would be worthy.

-Then…- I said -What are you going to do with all those people that you brought?

He seemed curious that I asked -I'll put them to work again, as farmers and peasants.

-Oh- I wasn't sure what I expected, but that still surprised me. He really doesn't waste anything, he tries to find a use for all that comes under his power. I suppose killing Akabori was just strategy, so that others would be afraid to rise against him.

-Are you satisfied with your husband now? – his smirk returned to his face and I looked at him with questioning -Knowing that he's not a "psycho murderer".

I chuckled and brought a hand to my mouth to hide it, but it was pointless. I didn't know if he was serious or not, but it was still funny.

-I still don't have him completely figured out- I said -But I guess it's a good start.

-You don't need to figure me out, you only need to stay by my side as I unify this country. I promise you'll soon see it turn into one even more prosperous than yours.

I could've argued with that, but I wouldn't have all the facts to back it up, so I just focused on my food again. We had some small talk while I ate, nothing important. I was too exhausted to maintain another serious conversation, so when I finished, the only thing I wanted was to sleep.

-You should get some rest- Nobunaga said, sounding more commanding than worried, but I was starting to get used to it -Tomorrow you'll start your new job.

I paused before that -My new job?

-You said you wanted to help in the kitchens, didn't you?

-Oh- I thought he'd forgot about it -Why, yes. I'd love to.

-Then, be ready. I'm looking forward to tasting things I've never tried before.

I couldn't believe he even remembered my exact words. His memory was quite impressive, and I also got the sense I'd have to be more careful with anything I said.

Happy to know I'd get to do what I liked, I got up and stretched a little while walking to my futon. I noticed there was only one on the floor again, and looking at him, Nobunaga didn't show any intentions of following my actions.

-Aren't you going to sleep?

-I wasn't planning to- he said, then smiled at me again -Unless you wish for me to join you.

I tilted my head with disapproval -Of course not. But you fought a battle and we travelled quite a lot today. You shouldn't stay up too late.

-There's no need to be concerned about me. I rarely sleep.

-What? Everyone needs to sleep. Conqueror or not, you're still human- as I talked, I went to take another futon from the shelves. I had asked the maids that morning to show me where they kept them, in case Nobunaga ever had the idea of getting into mine.

-If you want me to sleep, then you'll have to warm my bed. I can't sleep alone- his smirk made it clear he was looking for something, but all he was going to get were trouble.

I smiled with false tenderness -Is that so? Then I'll show how to. In- I pointed at the futon and tried to use my most demanding voice. Since I was nearly half his size, I didn't think it would work. Yet, he surprised me by obediently approaching and laying down.

-Now what? You won't expect me to simply fall asleep- he was on his bed, with only his head poking out. I tried not to laugh at the way he resembled a little child, but even with my exhaustion, I just couldn't resist the idea.

-In that case, I will tell you a bedtime story to help you.

-It might take some time to get it- he teased me -And you look tired. Don't you think it would be easier to join me?

-I'm not joining you, and you can't stay up all night.

-I certainly can. I've done it many times. Something tells me you can't say the same thing about yourself.

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath. He showed no sign of trying to force me, he thought it would happen because he told me to. I could see he liked to act on logic, so I should use logic against him.

-Very well, I'll join you- I said contently while laying on my own futon.

-What are you doing? – he asked with curiosity.

-What you asked me to. I'm going to sleep as well.

He left out a chuckle and I defied him to make a comeback for that -If you're going to sleep in your own bed, then I will get there.

I jumped in alert, even though he didn't move -You wouldn't.

-What would you do about it?

"Alright, Mia, just calm down. Use logic".

-You take pride on winning battles, right? Tonight, you want me to sleep with you, but if you're the one who comes to my bed, that would mean you lost.

-Oh? – he seemed to be considering the idea -I suppose you're right.

I smiled with satisfaction, and turned around to finally get some sleep, when he spoke again.

-Then, if you don't come to my bed, I won't sleep at all.

I angrily turned to him -You can't go a whole night without sleeping!

-So, what will you do? – he smirked with arrogance, knowing he had me beaten. I tried to think of another solution, but it was hopeless. My head couldn't come up with any ideas. I grunted in frustration and after a lot of internal complains, very reluctantly moved to his futon.

-You remember our deal, right? – I asked -No hands on unconquered territory.

-I remember it well- he looked completely satisfied with getting what he wanted, and I told myself I'd get back at him once I got some rest. I laid down with my back towards him and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep, when suddenly he hugged me.

-Hey! We had a deal!

-And I'm following it. I've put no hands on unconquered territory.

I tried to process that and realized his hand was on the one he had conquered, and the other was nowhere near me. So, technically, yes. He was following our deal. I didn't put any rules against cuddling after all.

I grunted again -You better not get the idea of making this a habit.

I could feel him release a soft chuckle on my hair and then hold me tighter -Just go to sleep, fireball.

"Fireball?" God, he's impossible. I swore that as soon as I recovered my energy, I'd make sure to put him in his place. He was seriously a child. A very spoiled one.


	5. Azuchi Castle

**4-Azuchi Castle.**

It wasn't easy. Even with my exhaustion, it took me some time to fall asleep. Nobunaga had wrapped me up in his arms, and showed no signs of letting me go all night. I thought about sneaking out, but if he was used to not sleeping much, he'd probably wake up easily.

I tried to ignore everything. How strong his arms were, how well my body fit with his, the way his breath tingled the back of my neck. It was useless. I was trapped physically and mentally. I'd really lost my will to move and just wanted to stay right there. Only after accepting that, I was able to close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up because of the excessive daylight. I wasn't used to sleeping in a place with no curtains. I yawned and tried to stretch out a little, until I realized there was still some heavy weight upon me.

-Hm, is it morning yet? – Nobunaga's sleepy voice sounded so different I struggled not to giggle. Yet, he smiled at me without shame -Good morning.

"Oh, don't act like we're some lovey-dovey couple now".

-Sorry I woke you- I turned mi gaze away from his face and also attempted to move a little bit further -I thought you'd be up by now.

-I don't feel like getting up this morning- he brought me closer again and I shook myself.

-Don't start teasing, it's too early.

-I'm not teasing- he softly brushed a lock of hair out of my face, making me look back at him -I like seeing you first thing in the morning.

I narrowed my eyes telling him I wasn't buying any of it, but I had to admit to myself, it was hard to find a reason to get up. His deep voice was even more enticing when he was sleepy and whispering. I had turned to him only to talk back, as usual, but now his face was so close I felt awfully tempted to go in for a good-morning kiss.

-My Lord? Are you there? – a knock on the door suddenly made me realize what I was doing, and I quickly got out of the futon. I recognized the voice calling as Mitsuhide's.

-Mia, are you trying to keep our lord from his duties? – it looked like Masamune was there as well. Great.

-Oh, shut up, Masamune- I could see him smiling with amusement on the other side of the door. I hurried to find robe and put it on me, while Nobunaga calmly sat up without worrying. However, it was a good thing I decided to get dressed, because the two men were shameless enough to open the door.

-Hey, no one told you to come in!

-Oh, how awkward of me- Mitsuhide faked a surprised reaction -I must've misheard you.

"Yeah, right".

-Lass, you should know there's a time and place for everything- Masamune wore a serious expression and I almost believed it for a second -I respect you for not letting that stop you.

-Could you stop trying to insinuate something? Nothing happened!

-We're just surprised- Mitsuhide answered -It's rare to see our lord sleep in. I, for once, am curious to know how you've achieved that.

-It has been a while since I slept this well- Nobunaga replied, not caring what the others were really thinking about.

-Good company always makes it better- Masamune turned to me again, and this time I didn't hold back. I caught the pillow from my bed and threw it at him. He looked very amused as he evaded it.

-You should be careful in front of a feisty mouse, Masamune- said Mitsuhide -You might lose your other eye.

-He's certainly very close to it- I added. Just then, I felt a soft chuckle behind me, and turned to find Nobunaga there, with all his clothes on.

-Is it time for council? I'll be there in a second- with that, the two men left the room, leaving us alone. My instincts warned me it was not a good thing, and to confirm it, Nobunaga put his hands on my waist and his lips to my ear -Do warm my bed again, Mia. Next time we won't be interrupted.

-I told you not to get any ideas. Also, hands off unconquered territory.

Since he couldn't go away without having the last say, he took my hand that was trying to push away his, and kissed it -Guess I'll have to expand it soon.

"Oh, God. I think I just gave him an idea". I could sense another game coming soon and it already made me anxious. The moment he closed the door leaving me alone, I let myself shake with lots of stress contained. For Masamune and Mitsuhide that teased me so much, for Nobunaga that was so contradictory, and for me, that kept falling into his traps.

There was no way I could let him expand his territory, make another conquest like the last one. I needed to improve my game, and I had to do it now.

I went to the library to see if any books could maybe help, but found something even better. Mitsunari was there, and Ieyasu was next to him, carrying a pile of books. They both turned to me and greeted me with completely different moods.

-Good morning, princess. What brings you here? – Mitsunari's smile was angelic as always, and was he wearing glasses? I didn't know they'd been invented yet, but I won't complain. They really suited him.

-There must be some book that teaches honesty, I suppose- Ieyasu barely looked at me and I tried to ignore him.

-Mitsunari, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Go, would you?

-Why, of course- he said, making me sigh with relief -Do you plan on playing with our Lord? He's very fond of that game.

-U-uh, yes. Let's say that. The important thing is, could you teach me how to play? Or rather, how to win.

-Win? – Ieyasu left out a snort -Nobunaga is the best player in the castle. Mitsunari only beat him a few times.

-He did? – I was worried for a second, but that brought faith back to me -Could you teach me, then? I really need it.

-I'd be honoured, princess- he answered.

-Is learning how to play Go seriously a priority to you now? – Ieyasu looked like he was not going to let me get away with ignoring his mean comments.

-Let's just say I made a bet with Nobunaga, and I need to win it.

-Don't you think improving your lying skills would be more important?

-What are you talking about? - at that point, I wasn't sure if he was just talking or actually threatening me.

-A western woman alone made it to Japan, to Akabori's manor and now she's Lord Nobunaga's wife, even though she claimed she was forced to present herself before him. Whatever it is you're planning to get, you should know that Nobunaga only married you to keep you close, so he'd be the first to find out.

After saying all that, Ieyasu just left the room in silence and I stayed in my place, frozen. I never realized people were still suspicious of me. With the way Nobunaga had killed Akabori, I thought he fully believed my story. I hadn't yet asked him why he married me, but I never considered the possibility that it was all just a strategy.

-I had no idea Lord Ieyasu felt that way- said Mitsunari -But I'm sure you'll prove your innocence to him and everyone else, Lady Mia.

-Do you believe I'm innocent? - I looked at him with sadness, thinking maybe his whole personality was really an act. He was the only one to be so kind to me. If I couldn't trust him, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone in the castle.

However, Mitsunari just gave me another one of his sweet smiles -I do, and I'm sure you'll prove it. Mostly because I'm certain that Lord Nobunaga would never marry a woman he's suspicious of.

A long sigh left my mouth. I wanted to believe him more than anything, but it was hard. The idea was already haunting me.

-Uh, so when would it be convenient for you to teach me? – I went back to the reason I'd come to the library in the first place.

-I'm sure I'll be free at noon.

-At noon? Do you want us to play while having lunch?

-Oh, you have lunch at that hour? Well, then…

-Wait- I raised both of my hands to stop him -Don't you? What time do you have lunch?

-I've never set a time for meals- he said casually -I usually eat when I remember to, or when Lord Masamune brings me food.

-What? – seriously? Another workaholic? Did no one teach these warlords healthy habits? -Mitsunari, you can't do that. It's really bad for you.

-It is? – he asked genuinely confused -Huh, I guess that must be why Lord Masamune forces me to eat.

-Well, I'm glad he does but how often is that? You shouldn't skip meals, especially when you're working.

-And how does one remember when it's time to eat? – he suddenly looked so troubled I wasn't sure what to do with him.

-Well, it's such a common routine for most that they don't usually need reminder- my answer seemed to upset him even further and I hurried to think of a solution -But I'm sure we can do something to help you, like… serving you your favourite food, for example. What's your favourite type of food?

-I never had any preferences.

-Oh- that was disappointing. I would've been thrilled to prepare his favourite dishes. It was the reason I loved cooking, I had a preference for making desserts because I liked them, but I was glad to prepare any food that would make someone else happy.

-Hmmm- he put a finger on his chin, as if he was thinking about something really complex -Oh, I know. How about you join me in my meals?

-Me? – I was truly surprised with his proposal, so he explained it to me.

-I tend to forget personal matters, you see. But you've been so kind worrying about my health, I think I'd look forward to taking my meals if it's with you.

"Oh, Lord. He's going to kill me". I never expected Mitsunari to be so straightforward, I was uncertain on how to answer, but one thing was clear: I couldn't possibly say no.

-Yes, sure. I'd be honoured to- I smiled sheepishly and yet, he gave me a huge smile that pierced my heart.

-No, please. The honour will be all mine- his enthusiasm was so much, I genuinely had to put a hand on my chest, as if my heart was about to jump out of it. My attempts to hide it were so bad, he noticed I was struggling and I had to convince him everything was fine. He obviously had no idea what he did to me.

* * *

-Mitsunari, are you busy? I need… - Hideyoshi suddenly entered the room with a relaxed aura that turned into full tension when he saw me -Lady Mia, what are you doing here? I thought Lord Nobunaga gave you a job in the kitchen.

-And I did it. I helped with lunch before coming here.

-Lady Mia is here to learn how to play Go- Mitsunari explained -She discovered it's our Lord's favourite game, so she wants to play with him. And she's also agreed to accompany me during my meals.

-Why is that? – Hideyoshi never stopped staring at me like I was a servant taking too many liberties by being outside my work place. Luckily, my companion didn't seem to notice it, and continued to tell him everything.

-She worried about my lack of healthy habits, so we agreed to do this in order for me to eat and sleep at the right time.

Somehow, that looked like it struck something on Hideyoshi that made him see me differently, though he still showed some conflict in his expression. Clearly, he felt the same way as Ieyasu.

-Well, I am grateful someone offered to take care of Mitsunari- he said with surprising politeness -He's very useful and competent when we need him, and I always wanted him to be more caring about his health. So, I hope you stay true to your word.

I gave him a courteous smile -I will.

That seemed to be enough to calm him down for now, but it was still clear he wasn't sure about me, which brought once again the bad thoughts I had managed to put away during the day. Spending time with Mitsunari and the kind people of the kitchen truly helped me, and I didn't see Ieyasu again. Another plus. However, it would soon be time for dinner and I'd promised Nobunaga I'd serve him something myself.

-I think it's time for me to go- I said to Mitsunari -Thank you very much for your lessons, I'll come back soon with dinner.

-I'll eagerly wait for what you prepare, Lady Mia.

I had to turn my face away from his before he noticed my inner conflict. His smile and determination were just too cute to handle, but I did my best to walk away. Hideyoshi closed the door behind me to speak to Mitsunari, and I followed the halls to the kitchen, when I suddenly almost got knocked up to the ground by something heavy and fluffy.

-What the…? – I looked down angrily until I saw a tiger cub clinging to my leg, and lost it -Oh, my God! What is a sweet thing like you doing here? And why are you so cute?

With some precaution, I reached to pet it as it didn't show signs of hostility. Instead, it playfully tried to grab my hand with its little paws. I took the other one to my face, unable to handle his cuteness.

-Are you trying to help me or steal away my preys, Shogetsu? – Masamune showed up, with his hands on his hips as if he was offended.

-Is it yours? – I asked excited.

-Not if you like him more than me.

-Too late.

As I continued to play with the little feline, I heard Ieyasu sigh from behind Masamune -I don't understand you. First you say "Let's see if my pet posts any threat to Lord Nobunaga", then you go "Women love animals like Shogetsu, let's show him to Mia".

I turned to Masamune with astonishment -I cannot believe you try to use a sweet little creature for your indecent purposes.

-It worked, didn't it? – he smiled at me and I frowned in return.

-I like him, not you.

He lifted the tiger in his arms -Well, if you want to see him again, you'll have to come to me, so I'd still count that as a win.

-Masamune- Ieyasu interrupted -I won't forgive you if he gnaws at my Wasabi. She's… my backup food supply, after all.

I'd noticed he was carrying a small deer in his arms, but I wasn't in good terms with him to get near his pet. Still, I couldn't hide my surprise when he said that -What? A deer is your food supply?

-You have a problem with that? – he was moody, as always, but the way he held Wasabi didn't give me the impression he was planning to eat her. The small animal started licking his face and he didn't say anything. Was it just impossible for him to admit he cared for anything but grumping?

-Ieyasu, have you forgotten what else we talked about? – Masamune gave him a more serious look, and the boy rolled his eyes, before turning to me again.

-Masamune scolded me for what I said earlier…- "wait, was this happening? Was Ieyasu about to apologize?" -I guess I shouldn't have spoken for everyone else when I expressed my own opinion.

I let out a deep breath. It seems that was as close as I would get to an apology.

-Don't you mind Ieyasu, Mia- Masamune said, clearly given up on the boy -He talks that way about everything and everyone. Next time he bothers you, tell me or Hideyoshi and we'll ground him.

The idea was so funny I couldn't hold back my laughter -Tempting, but perhaps I should try not to gain even more hate.

-Do you hear that, lad? – the man with the eye patch looked at him -She doesn't want you punished, all the more reason to be more courteous- Ieyasu snorted but didn't say anything else, and Masamune pointed a finger at me -Don't let anyone make you sulk again, Mia. Next time I'll take you out to eat.

I raised an eyebrow, truly amused by his incessant flirting. But deep down, it was nice to see that even if they suspected me, they were still treating me well. As if it would take a really bad thing to make them hate me. I had to make sure not to give them a reason to, so I went back to focus on my duties.

I'd already made a mental account of the things they had and, most importantly, didn't have, but wasn't fully acquainted with everything yet. So, for this time, I decided to help with their usual dishes and prepare a dessert after, to maintain my promise. As soon as the main dishes were finished, I took a tray to Mitsunari to dine together. I didn't stay long, though, since I still had to do my sweet dish.

I chose to go for something simple and just make some dangos. I was very familiar with it having been in Japan for six months before my trip to the past, and knew it wouldn't take long to make, which would give me time to put all the effort in my presentation. Looks were very important to me when presenting food, which was the reason I chose to stay for so long in Japan to study. They were too very meticulous about it.

I made the traditional rice dumpling, but flavoured them with different fruits to make it a bit different. Then, prepared the typical sweet soy sauce syrup and poured it over. With a plate ready, I was about to go up to my room before turning to find Hideyoshi in front of me. Just the person I didn't want to see.

-Are you taking that to Lord Nobunaga?

-I am, is that a problem? - "Am I taking over your wife role, Hideyoshi?".

He sighed loudly -I'll do it for you. Since you already made it, it would be wasteful not to, but keep in mind you can't serve him sweets too often.

-Uh, I can take that on my own, you know? I'm supposed to go to our room anyways.

-I won't do this often- he was already walking away -Only until I know I can trust you.

Now it was my turn to sigh -So Ieyasu was telling the truth. You all seriously suspect me.

-You are Lord Nobunaga's wife, so I mean no disrespect- his tone actually became kinder and less cold -But I don't yet have all the facts to fully trust you.

-Why don't you just ask Nobunaga if I've tried to murder him in his sleep?

-I don't need to. I know he wouldn't keep you at his side if you had.

That made me think again about the reason Ieyasu said he'd married me -So, you don't think he's suspicious of me?

Hideyoshi looked at me with a bit of shock -I don't believe he'd ever make a woman he distrusts his wife. If he didn't believe you, he would've tried to expose you quickly.

It gave me some relief to hear that, but it still didn't tell me what was the true motive behind Nobunaga's actions. I suppose it was time I asked him. We made it upstairs and found him sitting in front of his desk reading some papers.

-Pardon me, my Lord- Hideyoshi approached him with the dish -Lady Mia made this today, but I hope you're not planning on making it a habit.

Nobunaga gave him a bored look -I don't have time to listen to your lectures, Hideyoshi. My wife claims she can make dishes I've never tried, so I'm very eager to see if it's true.

-Then I must warn you both- he turned to me as well -If they're going to be sweets, keep them on small doses, try not to serve them at night and most importantly, not every day.

-Very well, you may leave us now- Nobunaga dismissed his vassal and we were left alone. He lost no time in putting the documents aside and turning his attention to the food -So, what am I having today?

-Well, I'm still getting familiar with the kitchen so not much.

-I also heard you've been quite busy outside of it- he said -That you've taken it upon your back to see that Mitsunari eats and sleeps.

I inhaled with a bit of a bad feeling, not very surprised that he found out about it -Is that a problem?

-On the contrary, I'm certain it will prove useful. Mitsunari's role is as important as that of my other vassals.

It was unexpected to hear Nobunaga talk so positively of him. His attitude had me believing he only thought highly of himself.

-And what is his role, if I may ask?

-He's the strategist of my most important battles and also has a great eye to accommodate soldiers. His brain has helped me win many wars, and I dare say he'll work even better if he's properly taken care of.

-Oh, well. Glad I can help- I still had trouble believing he didn't get possessive when he got the news, but he left the topic aside and went back to inspecting his food, so I explained it to him -I made some dangos for dessert, with a bit of a twist to make them tastier.

-Are sweets your specialty? – he got quite serious looking at the dish, I wasn't sure what was wrong.

-Yes? Don't you like them?

-Whatever you make in the future, you'll have to do it behind Hideyoshi's back or we'll never hear the end of it.

I frowned with confusion. Was Nobunaga Oda seriously afraid of his vassal? -Does he not let you eat sweets?

-He gives endless lectures about my health and other boring matters. Never mind him- finally, he took the chopsticks and brought one of the dangos to his mouth, making another curious face -Is this orange flavour?

-Yes, then there's yuzu, melon and peach.

-They're tart but the syrup makes them sweet enough. It's a perfect balance- his comment and eagerness while eating made me strangely happy -Why did you make so little?

-I didn't think you'd be so hungry. I'll make more next time- I said smiling –You actually have a sweet tooth, don't you?

-Not usually, I only indulge on these from time to time, but you have my praise. I hope you keep preparing other things just as pleasant.

-I see now why Hideyoshi has to lecture you- I giggled a little -But it makes me happy when people enjoy my food, so I'll ignore him.

-Well said- Nobunaga gave me one of his wild smirks, but I could see he wasn't teasing me, just going along with my mischievous idea -I should reward you for this.

He stood up and searched among his stuff until he found a small fancy bag that he threw at me. I caught it in the air and feeling it, realized it had coins inside.

-You may go to town and buy whatever you like when you have some spare time.

I stared at him with surprise -I'm allowed to leave the castle?

He gave me a deep laugh -You may go whatever you like within Azuchi. But now, it's time for the other important event of this evening.

-Hm? – I wasn't certain what he was referring to until I saw him take the goban out. I panicked right away, thinking it just meant he'd make another conquest, until I remembered my practice time with Mitsunari. There was no time to panic, only my chance to prove myself. "How entertaining would it be if I defeated him?", that was my major motivation.

-Very well- I said stretching my fingers -Let's see how it goes.

-You're feeling confident again- he grinned -Will you ask for a rematch when you lose?

I opened my mouth in offense -IF I lose, you mean. I've been practicing, just so you know.

-I'm impressed. Do your best, Mia.

With a sigh to take out the nerves, I prepared myself for our kind of battle. This time, I could see where he was going when he placed some of his stones and managed to prevent a few assaults. It wasn't long until I stole a glance at him, and realize his attitude was quite different from our first game. He was more focused, analysing the board to make his moves, treating me like a real opponent.

-It's your turn, don't get distracted- his voice suddenly got me out of my thoughts.

-I'm not- I complained, even though he was right. It was evident how much he enjoyed the game, just like Mitsunari said. It sort of made me forget about winning, which was probably a good thing, because shortly after, he'd placed his final stone.

-I won- he declared, making me growl with a bit of annoyance.

-So, you did.

-Don't let that get you down- he encouraged me, something I hadn't expected -You've improved admirably in very short time.

That was flattering, but I couldn't let it get to me -And I'll continue to. Mitsunari agreed to help me and I've got every intention of winning.

-So, you'll keep fighting. I'm pleased to hear that- this time, his smile gave me goose bumps -Now, come closer.

That's why I felt uneasy. Whatever his next claim would be, I better prepared myself for the worst. Although if he went for anything lewd, there would be trouble. Hot warlord or not, I still had some dignity.

He leaned back to watch me as I came closer, and that already got on my nerves. Why did he have to look so pleased with himself? When I sat down to his side, he put an arm around my waist to pull me closer. My hands fell on his hard chest to keep balance. He stared at me as if he was studying his options carefully.

-I think I'll go with both- he said, and I gave him a warning glance -I'm curious to see which one is more sensitive.

I didn't like the sound of that, at all. But then he turned his head to a side and I was confused. He'd already conquered my neck, what was he after?

Suddenly, he breathed on my right ear -Is it this one? – he spoke so softly it was but a breeze, but it already made me tingle with fear.

"My ears? Wait, wait, wait. That's a spot even worse than my neck". Dammit, this is because I overreacted when he whispered to me there. That's probably how he got the idea. "Keep it together, Mia" I said to myself. Like that would help.

He soon went to the other one, without doing anything to neither of them -Or maybe this?

"Ooooh, that's just tortuous". His lips didn't touch me, he was only teasing me, making me anticipate his kisses as he slowly switched from one ear to the other. I kept my eyes close, but I could feel his face moving so near my own. When he went back to the right, I felt his mouth open like he was going to devour it, before he kissed the arc of it, going down to my lobe. It was softer than I expected, more like a caress, yet the contact made me tremble.

-How do you feel when I do that? - he whispered, knowing full well the answer to it.

"Oh, no you don't. I won't fall into that trap" I said to myself.

He then changed to the other, and I could hear his breath in the silent room. A gasp escaped my mouth when instead of just kissing, he bit and ran his tongue on my left ear. I had to let a soft moan out, my throat seemed like it would hurt if I didn't. My breathing was already a pant.

-I think you like this one.

"I can only imagine the smile he must have on his face right now". I was about to answer when he reassumed his task, making me tingle, my chest expanding with each deep sigh.

-Should I stay here? – his guttural voice was a torment even worse than his kisses.

"Yes".

-No- I said, and he sighed a chuckle, moving his head again.

-Here then? – he let out a long sigh on my other ear, which was all I could hear in the silent night. It made me straighten up and hold my breath at the same rhythm.

"Alright, this needs to end already".

-I think I've had enough.

I tried to make my command sound definite, but to my surprise he sounded kind of disappointed -Already? – the bit of sadness in his voice had me reconsidering, until he whispered so close to my ear, I could feel his lips touching it -I was looking forward to hearing more of those sounds you make.

And that's why I had to stop him -Well, I've had enough for today.

He chuckled without moving from his place -Just remember you asked me to stop.

"Where is he going with that?". I shot a puzzled glance at him, wearing his usual smug grin. His eyes, however, seemed like they were dark with a bit of desire, even if his expression made him look like he had everything in control. That was the reason I found his conquests so frustrating, because he always kept himself so cool, knowing exactly how good he made me feel. It was hard to give into pleasure when all my partner seemed to want was making me feel weak.

-Nobunaga, why did you marry me? – the question came out of me without even realizing. It was him who gave me a curious look then.

-You looked so terrified as if all you wanted to do was run away, yet you spoke to me without a hint of fear. I knew having you near would make things entertaining.

I made every effort to find some emotion in his eyes or voice, but it was like reaching into the void. He simply showed amusement, nothing else. It was time for me to accept he didn't think much of marriage. He'd probably do it again if he found another woman that delighted him as well. I wasn't sure why, but the idea really annoyed me.

-Mia? – he called for me as I got up from my place.

-I'm tired, I'm going to sleep- without even turning to see him, I went to get my sleeping clothes and changed behind the screen. He didn't talk again, or do anything else, simply sat at the balcony after I got into my bed, without speaking either. That night he didn't ask to join me, and I struggled to fall asleep even longer than last time, hating how cold the bed felt when I was laying there alone.


	6. The Town

**5-The town. **

I growled a bit at the brightness of the day. I was never a morning person, and the light made it impossible for me to even try to sleep a bit more. I lazily stretched for a moment and rubbed my eyes, until I could finally open them. And when I turned to a side, I was caught by surprise.

-Good morning- Nobunaga was sitting next to his desk, with papers in one hand and his chin resting on the other, giving me a most attentive look.

-What are you doing here? – I felt suddenly embarrassed of the way I'd been stretching and how sloppy my appearance must've been.

-This is my room as well, remember? – his smile disappeared as if my question had taken away his good mood.

-I know, I just… thought you'd be out- I said as I got up and tried to fix my hair.

-War council will be later and I had paperwork to do.

It must've been the most casual, yet somehow awkward conversation we ever had. I knew I had gotten moody the previous night, but after some sleep, I simply forgot about it, so I had no idea what made him so serious.

-Excuse me, my lady? – a knock on the door interrupted us, and I went to open it, quite thankful for it. Outside was one the maids -This is for you, Lady Mia. From the seamstresses.

I gasped in excitement -Thank you! If you go there, tell them I'll go thank them later.

The girl bowed before leaving, and after closing the door, I pretty much hopped to get behind the screen and put on my new clothes.

-You asked the seamstresses to make you clothes? – Nobunaga asked curiously from the other side.

-Yes, very especial ones- I answered as I opened the package. They looked just as I imagined, and I crossed my fingers that they fit as well.

It took me some time, but not as much as having to tie my obi without help. And I was so excited I didn't even perceive it. When everything was done, I stepped out to look at myself in the big mirror that stood on a corner. It was perfect.

I'd asked the seamstresses to adapt Japanese menswear for me. They pointed out that it was similar to what priestesses wore, but I chose different colours so I wouldn't resemble one. The top part was blue and the pants were white, and I couldn't be happier about the way everything fitted. The pants were wide and flowy, making the outfit really fresh, but the waist was tight to maintain my silhouette. I kept turning in front of the mirror just to see how it all moved.

-Are those priestess clothes? – Nobunaga was staring at me, filled with curiosity.

-Something like that. What matters is that they're far more comfortable than kimonos. I can actually run and climb stairs in these.

-You have interesting ideas- as I went to find something to tie up my hair, I noticed he was following my every move. His mood seemed to have improved again as he smirked.

-Well, I'm leaving now. I have things to do. I'll see you later- I waved at him as I left the room. I had lots of things planned and felt full of energy thanks to my new clothes. I was happily jogging downstairs when a sudden call almost makes me trip.

-No running in the hallways- I turned to see Hideyoshi with his usual frown -It's dangerous, what if you fall over?

-Seriously, mum? – my hand was on my chest, still astounded from the scare he gave me -If I almost fell was because you came out of nowhere!

-You shouldn't have been running in the first place, and what is that you're wearing? – he looked up and down at me, completely disorientated.

-I had them made- I said turning a little and smiling again -They're more comfortable.

-To run around? – he clearly wasn't approving, which didn't surprise me.

-Agh, I promise I won't run again. Do you know where Mitsunari is, by the way?

-I think he's in the library.

-Oh, great. Thank you- I started racing in that direction and got scolded again.

-You're running!

-Oh, for God's sake! – I stopped and made a face at him as I put one foot in front of the other very slowly. Somehow, I managed to make him chuckle at my goofiness, which put me in an even better mood.

I arrived at the library, and soon spotted Mitsunari and Mitsuhide together.

-Lady Mia? You look different today- Mitsunari wore a surprise expression.

-Do you like it? I asked the seamstresses to make them- I proudly raised my wide sleeves as I talked.

The sweet angel seemed to get a bit flustered, before giving me one of his wide smiles -You look very beautiful, princess.

Now I was the one blushing, floating on a cloud of joy, until Mitsuhide ruined it.

-You might want to hide your googly eyes in public. It could give people the wrong idea- he said mischievously, and I just rolled my eyes at him, but Mitsunari got really concerned.

-What wrong idea?

I hurried before Mitsuhide could answer -Oh, don't listen to him.

-Wise advice- he interrupted -Perhaps we should listen to you, instead.

-What do you mean?

-I heard you'd been sullen that some people in the castle feel suspicious of you.

His comment immediately made me feel uneasy again, and Mitsunari spoke in my defence -It's nothing to worry about. I'm certain Lady Mia's good character will wash away any suspicions about her. Right?

He turned to me and I couldn't help feeling oddly comforted by his faith in me.

-Perhaps we could help her with that- Mitsuhide suggested -Surely, she'd give away everything there's to know about her if she's under a bit of torture.

-Excuse me?! – I almost felt my blood freezing when I heard him. I turned to Mitsunari for help and he seemed intrigued.

-You're talking about tickle torture, Lord Mitsuhide?

-Excellent suggestion, Mitsunari- he agreed and I released a huge sigh of relief -Well, Mia. Will you reveal everything, or shall Mitsunari and I tickle you until you can't hold it?

I could not believe how much Mitsuhide enjoyed teasing me. Luckily Mitsunari didn't look totally on board with the idea.

-But wouldn't it be rude to tickle a woman? I'd hate to inconvenience Lady Mia, even if she is keeping something from us.

-Then, yes- I said, still panicking -That would inconvenience me very much, so please don't do it. But, that aside, did you have breakfast yet?

Mitsuhide interrupted before I could get an answer –So, you are taking care of him. How considerate of you to look out for poor clueless Mitsunari. No wonder he thinks so highly of you.

-Did that ever happen to you, Mitsuhide? - I made my counterattack, and he chuckled.

-Some have tried, unsuccessfully I might add.

-You surely must've given them a reason to- I added, then turned again to leave with Mitsunari. We ate together and I asked him to give me some directions to move around town. He was kind enough to draw a map for me, which I was very thankful for. The town apparently was even bigger than I'd seen when we arrived.

* * *

There was so much to look around in an old town! I had lost count of all the places I'd passed by and the things I bought. The purse that Nobunaga gave me was quite loaded, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to carry everything I considered buying, or if the money would really be enough for all of it.

-Excuse me, miss.

I was taken from my thoughts by a deep masculine voice, and turned to find a very sexy masculine man. He had chestnut hair and was even taller than the guys in Azuchi. Why did no one tell me there were so many hot guys in this period? It would've eased the anguish a lot earlier.

-Uh, can I help you?

-I do hope so. Something fell when you walked by.

-Oh? - I looked around the floor with confusion. "Did I drop something?".

-It was me. I fell in love with you.

I stared at him, not quite certain that what I just heard was real.

-You stole my heart with those eyes, but don't worry. I won't charge you with theft. It clearly wanted to be with you, do with it as you like.

Holy cow, he was seriously hitting on me. And with lines so cheesy I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I was stunned and slightly terrified, without the slightest idea of how to answer, I took a few steps back, ready to run away as soon as I could, when yet another good-looking guy came over and pushed him.

-Agh, seriously, Lord Shingen! I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you already flirting on some woman.

-You were taking too long, Yuki- said the man, without letting his pleased smile leave his face. So his name is Shingen, and he's a lord. Great, because God forbids I run into every lord in town. I bet cute-cheeks over there is another one.

-That's not an excuse, and I said...- he came to stop as he saw me –You. Could you...? Aren't you Nobunaga's wife?

I would've been surprised that he knew that if it wasn't because every person in town had already recognized me as well. Apparently, the rumour running around was that Nobunaga's wife was British, had dark hair and blue eyes, and women who matched that description weren't exactly abundant in Azuchi. Anyway, I suppose that was further to reason to get away from Casanova and his possible disciple.

-Yes, I am. And, uhm, I should really get going now.

-Why don't you have tea with us before? - asked Shingen. I wasn't sure if he didn't care that I was married or he was just trying to be friendly. Something told me it was the first, but as I was about to refuse, another guy showed up in the scene to interrupt.

-Lord Shingen, Yukimura- he spoke very formally. He had black hair, was wearing glasses and looked oddly familiar.

-Took you long enough, Sasuke- said Yuki.

-Hear this. We ran into Nobunaga's wife. Isn't she as beautiful as they describe her? - Shingen gave me a smile that was confusing. It wasn't just suave anymore, it was a bit creepy. On the other hand, Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes.

-You...- he straightened his face again –Lord Shingen, Yukimura. I'm sorry, but would you allow me a moment with her?

All three of us stared at him in surprise. I thought he seemed familiar, maybe he recognized me? But, how?

Shingen looked doubtful, but remained quiet –Very well, Sasuke. I do hope you know how to treat a princess.

-Thank you, Lord Shingen. I'll be back to you both in a second.

-It better be quick- Yuki complained.

-It will, I promise- and with that, he softly pushed me away from them. He wasn't forceful, but there was some determination in his hand as he guided me.

-Excuse me, do I know you? - I finally asked.

-You do, but we need to get a bit further away before discussing it- when he was finally satisfied with the distance we walked, he stopped and looked at me –When everyone described the foreign woman Nobunaga had married, I figured it would be you. For a moment I thought you hadn't arrived here with me.

"Arrived? What? Wait...".

I gasped in surprise –You're the one who was there when the storm began!

-Exactly. But it seems our trips here were different.

-Different how? Where were you when I fell here?

-That takes quite an explanation, you'll see...- he began babbling about a lot of things I could barely understand. It looked like he was really familiar with scientific terms. Still, what I could gather was rather intriguing.

-So, you fell four years before me, and you've been living here as a ninja?

-That would be the most important part, yes. But there's more. I've learnt that this Sengoku period, Japan's civil war, is different from the one I studied back at school.

"Sengoku period. That's what it's called?" -What's different and why that worries you?

-Many details are different, but as an example, Nobunaga was supposed to be married long before your arrival. To two women, actually.

-Okay, that's weird, but why is it a problem?

-It's unsettling to think history may not be going the way it's supposed to. I don't know what implications it could have for the future. But after some research, I've also deduced there may be a way to put everything back on track. Though I'm not sure how you'll feel about it.

I looked at him in alarm, waiting for his explanation, and what he said was like a bomb to me –I believe the only way to put history on its feet again, is for Nobunaga to die.

-What?! - I almost shouted –Wait a minute, are you asking me to kill him?

-Of course not. That's not necessary.

I let out a long sigh –Then what do you mean?

-The incident in which he's supposed to die will occur in a couple weeks. My theory is that if that does happen, then history will be fixed, another wormhole will appear and we'll be able to go back to our time.

My head was spinning –Oh, my God.

I had to support myself on something, or else I felt like I would faint. I'd thought that when I discovered a way back, I'd be thrilled. But the price for it was letting someone die. If I warned him, tried to stop him, my chances of going back might disappear forever.

Sasuke stared at me with a troubled expression –You look uneasy. Have you become attached to him?

-I'm not sure if I'm attached, but the idea of knowing someone will die and having to stay quiet is just...

-I understand- he gave me a sympathetic look –He's usually described as a tyrant, so I thought he'd been treating you poorly.

-Oh, he's an ass alright. But he never mistreated me and neither have the men that work for him. He actually protected me.

-I see why it would be difficult. But even if he doesn't die there, he's a commander. He's likely to die in just another battle, what's unlikely is that we get another shot at going back if it's not at Honno-ji.

I let that thought sink in. He was right. I'd witnessed a battle myself, many people died there. And we had fallen in a time filled with wars, no doubt someone who had an ambition like Nobunaga's would perish in a fight. He was a historical figure, someone I should never have met in the first place. I only needed to accept that.

-You're right- I sighed –All of them are warriors, I shouldn't get attached to any of them. Especially if we'll be going back.

He seemed hesitant for a moment –Do try not to. I won't blame you for feeling bad, but you can always think we're just witnessing history first hand. I must leave you now, my... friends will be waiting.

-It's okay. Thank you so much for speaking to me about this.

-Are you sure you'll be okay, miss?

-I'm Mia, and yes. I'll be fine.

-Mia, I have one last warning. Don't forget the incident will be during war and it's where the wormhole should open, so when he travels, you should make sure to go with him. Otherwise, you'll be too far from it.

I nodded –I understand.

-But be careful as well. Find an ally among his vassals that could protect you. Also...- he came closer to me –Don't wander around town alone. Remember being married to someone with as many enemies as Nobunaga, also makes you a target.

I stared at him with rising fear. "How did I not think of that?". It was true, I needed to be more careful. But no one at the castle warned me before. Why?

-Many people knew I was coming here- I said -They didn't tell me anything. Nobunaga even suggested that I visited the town.

-He surely must have eyes everywhere in Azuchi. Still, don't put yourself at risk. There's a war coming soon, after all.

With that final advice, he walked away from me. I was still a bit dizzy, but I really needed to put my thoughts in order. I had to internalize the idea that everything here was just fleeting, and I'd be saying goodbye to it all very soon.

* * *

I was back at the castle, helping in the kitchen, but felt way more distracted than I expected. Having to accept that I'd be far from all of this soon was proving to be really difficult. Nobunaga was frustrating, but everyone else was so kind. I know I had travelled a lot, and there were many people I had to say goodbye to. But in my times, communication was easy and I could go back to see them if I wanted. The people here I'd never see them again once I left, and it was a pretty sad thought.

Suddenly I felt a poke in my back that made me jump and gasp –What the...?

I turned to find Mitsuhide and his usual creepy smile –You keep going absent-minded like that, you might cut your hand without noticing.

-Oh, and I'm sure giving me a surprise poke was totally going to prevent that.

-Did you let Ieyasu bother you again? - Masamune showed up as well.

-No, I was just distracted. I'll concentrate now.

-I'm no expert, but I'm sure "distracted" is not a good state for the kitchen- said Mitsuhide.

-Like you said, you're not an expert, but I am, so you can both go away now.

-Our little cook is in a really bad mood today- he joked.

"Oh, yes. And you're just trying to make it worse. Do you not see the knife in my hand?".

-If it's got anything to do with our lord, perhaps I should steal her away- suddenly, Masamune came over me and I jumped back when he brought his face dangerously close to mine.

-What are you doing? - I asked in alarm.

-I just saw someone who could use a kiss.

I opened my mouth in complete disbelief –So you were just going to kiss me?

-Why not? You seemed like you needed it- he stepped forward and I went back, which didn't stop him.

-And you would just go around kissing anyone you think that needs one?

-Maybe not all, just the cute ones.

-Oh, you're so full of it. Will you stop?! - we were walking in circles around the table, and I held the plank on which I was chopping vegetables against my face like a shield.

-You definitely were asking to get kissed, and I'd rather be the one to do it.

-And you don't care what my husband, your lord, would say about it?

-I won't tell him if you don't- he showed a mischievous smile. That confirmed it, he wasn't afraid Nobunaga at all.

-I fear our little cook may already have fallen for our lord- said Mitsuhide, enjoying the scene from the distance –I bet that's what made her so gloomy.

-That's not true! - I complained.

-Mitsuhide, I'll take that bet- said Masamune, stopping for a moment –I bet before he gets a chance to make her sulk again, I'll swoop in and make her mine. She's too cute to be frowning.

"Oh, my God. I'm two steps away from throwing knives at you both".

-Look, she's pouting again- Mitsuhide smiled, and Masamune reassumed his chasing.

-You are trying to get kissed.

-No! Stay away from me!

-What is all this noise? - luckily, Ieyasu stepped into the kitchen, and I saw my chance to get away.

-Look, Ieyasu is cute. Kiss him- I pushed the boy in front of me and finally ran away.

I looked back in fear as I walked, and could hear Masamune speaking loudly from the kitchen –She ran from me! Did you see that? She ran away!

-She also called Ieyasu "cute"- added Mitsuhide.

-Why do I always have to run into you drunk? – the boy complained.

Some giggles left my mouth before realizing he was coming after me. I let a scream out and increased the speed again.

-Why are you chasing me?

-Because you're running away! Why do you keep running? - he complained.

-Because you're chasing me! Are you kidding me?!

-What is going on? - my hopes went up as I saw Hideyoshi coming out of a room –Mia, what are you doing running in the hallways again?

-Hideyoshi, help me! - I reached him and hid behind him, when I saw Mitsunari was also there, staring at me with cute confusion.

-Lady Mia? What's wrong?

-Masamune, what is the meaning of this? - I'd moved to hide behind my guardian angel, as Hideyoshi stepped forward to confront my pursuer.

-Nothing that concerns you, Hideyoshi. I'm just trying to tame a bad kitten.

-What?! - I yelled while pulling Mitsunari's clothes a bit, since Masamune hadn't stopped coming for me. We made a few circles around the two men who tried to stop us, until I ran away again.

-I said to stop running! You'll fall over! - yelled Hideyoshi behind our backs, but neither of us listened. I couldn't run around forever. If those two couldn't help me, there was only one person left, especially because I was already going in his direction. Not sure if I did it unconsciously or not, but soon I found myself in the hallway that led to the tenshu.

-Nobunaga! - I yelled, and it wasn't long before he came out of the room.

-Mia? - he looked confused as I finally reached him and was able to hide behind him, catching my breath the best I could. Running upstairs had not been the greatest idea, but at least I was finally safe. Though he kept waiting for an explanation –What happened?

Masamune came to us and didn't seem half as exhausted as I was –So you've reached your destination.

-What are you talking about? - I said panting –What is wrong with you?

-Masamune, explain this- Nobunaga ordered him.

-The lass was sulking again. I simply offered a solution.

-Oh, why don't you tell him what your solution was? - I complained.

Nobunaga gave him an amused smirk, apparently understanding what I meant –Did you lay hands on my wife, Masamune? It's brave of you to challenge me.

-I mentioned a possible solution would be a kiss, which is obviously why I brought her to you- he explained raising his hands at us, and I froze. That could not have been his plan all along, could it?

-Masamune, Mia- Hideyoshi showed up, looking more upset than ever –That behaviour is unacceptable. Don't ever repeat such risky actions again.

-You can deal with him, Hideyoshi. I'll take care of my wife- Nobunaga grabbed my wrist and took me inside the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving a scene so insane I couldn't believe I'd just been a part of it.

As soon as we were inside, he began walking towards me while frowning and I backed up with every step he took –You made me think you were in danger.

-What? - I said. "He's seriously mad?"

-You troubled my right-hand man...

-But...

-And left your work station.

-Oh, c'mon!

-Should I punish you? - he smiled again as I gasped from hitting the wall behind me –Or should I take Masamune's advice?

He put a hand on the wall, trapping me as he leaned in closer. "Is it wrong that I'm kind of turned on? Of course it is. Shut up, dirty brain".

-But it wasn't my fault...- I tried to stand up for myself, but he put his thumb on my lips.

-I can't let my wife go around behaving like that. I should teach you a lesson.

I swallowed hard. "Seriously, brain. Shut up. He wouldn't go that far... right?".

To my disappointment, I mean, relief, he stood straight again –We'll do that tomorrow. During our trip.

-What trip? - I frowned.

-I'm going on a retreat to the hot springs. I've decided you'll come with me.

"Hot springs? Hot springs!" -What, why?!

-There's a wound from my last battle that hasn't yet healed- he explained as he went back to his desk –My retreat shall help me be in perfect condition for any upcoming battle.

-Wait, you're wounded?

-Nothing serious.

-But if it hasn't healed yet, it could be serious. Have you seen a doctor?

-I did, and he said what I just told you. So, don't be concerned. Just get ready to leave in the morning- he didn't give any relevance to the matter. He was reading some papers as he spoke, but I wasn't so certain. In times like this, medicine isn't that effective. A simple wound could be lethal if it got infected. Can that be the cause for which Nobunaga loses the battle where Sasuke said he dies?

But regardless of that... -If you're going on a retreat, I don't see why I have to join you.

-Because I command it- was all he said.

-Ooooh, and God forbids I ever disobey an order from the great Nobunaga Oda- I spoke with exaggerated sarcasm –That's not a reason!

He looked at me amused –It is when you live in my castle. Now go back to work.

-I'm not your servant- I crossed my arms on my chest with defiance. Some way or another, I'd teach him to treat me better. But the smile he showed made me quite nervous. Especially when he got back up and walked towards me, only this time I didn't move, determined to make my point clear.

-You refuse to obey me, then? - he whispered with his face pretty close to mine.

-You know, there are two magical words that can help you a lot if you care to use them. They're called "please" and "thank you".

My comment made him laugh loudly –You're teaching me manners?

-I'm teaching you how to treat a person with respect. Particularly, if that person is your wife, not one of your vassals or maids.

He kept smiling and suddenly raised a hand to pinch me on a side, a gesture that made jump from surprise. Mostly, because I was too damn ticklish for that.

-What are you doing? - I asked seriously and he leaned into my ear –Wait...

-If you refuse to obey me, I'll simply have to teach you a lesson now- he was making me walk back again. His hands kept pinching me on the sides, making me squirm, but his lips began teasing my ear, and I didn't know whether to laugh or moan while he whispered –Will you listen to me now?

-You can't force me to... aah!- I gasped loudly when his teeth found my neck. Afraid that I would get another mark, I finally gave up –Okay, okay! I'll go, just stop it!

Luckily, I had backed up towards the door, so all I had to do was open it to escape, complaining in a low voice all the way through the hallway -What kind of king he thinks he is? That I have to follow everything he says just because "I say so"- I tried imitating his voice –Oh, please. A dog is what you should've gotten if you so wanted to be obeyed. We'll see who ends up crawling on the floor at the end.

I heard a laugh behind me and turned to see Nobunaga at the door of his room, staring at me mockingly –I thought I heard barking.

My mouth opened in full incredulity. Where are the things I can throw at people when I need them? Unfortunately, there was nothing near and he closed the door before I even had a chance to reply. Could he get any more on my nerves? "Wait, we're going on a trip tomorrow, maybe I don't want the answer to that question". But I had the feeling I'd be getting it anyway. I may only have a few days left here, yet it seemed they'd be longer than I anticipated.


	7. The Hot Springs

**Small warning**: this chapter has some implied smut. Enjoy ;)

**6-The Hot Springs.**

"Alright. I think the coast is clear".

Nobunaga was up before me and woke me up to begin our trip. Somehow, I managed to trick him into leaving the room as I got ready, and now that I did, it was time to sneak out to some place he wouldn't find me. The real problem would be avoiding Hideyoshi, who probably knew about the trip and would drag me to his lord the moment he saw me. Hopefully, the rest of them would be in their own castles and not bother.

At this point, I had a pretty good idea of how to move around the castle. I was thinking the room where the seamstresses work would be a good first hiding place. But on my way there, a door opened and one of the people I wanted to avoid came out.

-Mia? - Mitsuhide spoke with surprise –What are you doing here? I thought you had a trip today.

"Damn it. I was hoping he didn't know about it".

-I do, but I kinda lost Nobunaga. I was just looking for him- I said –Don't worry, though. I'll find him.

I tried to get away as soon as possible, but he talked again –I doubt you'll find him in a hideout.

I shot a confused glare at him –What?

-You do realize this is his castle, right? There's no place you can really hide.

"How did he even know...?".

-Agh, okay. You're right, but look, he doesn't need me there and I really, really, really don't want to go.

All I could do was beg he didn't ask me why. Under different circumstances, I'd be just nervous about travelling with Nobunaga, but the real problem right now wasn't what may happen there. It was that I refused to let us go much further or spend even more time with him. I just discovered I'd be going back to the present in two months and the only way for it, was letting him die. I can't get any more attached now.

I didn't know what kind of desperate expression I had on my face, but it seemed to have made Mitsuhide feel compassionate.

-Very well, if you really wish to avoid him- he said –Take that hallway over there. At the end of it, you should find a road that leads you to a safe place outside the castle, where he's unlikely to go looking for you.

I stared at him with surprise. I never would've pictured Mitsuhide helping me so kindly. My joy was so hard to contain and I actually hugged him.

-Thank you! Thank you so much! - he didn't return the gesture, but I had no time for it either. I ran away in the direction he pointed out with enthusiasm. I followed the hallway and arrived at... a dead end?

-Huh?

I looked to one side, and it was completely fenced, while on the other, I heard a horse approaching, with Nobunaga riding it.

-Just where Mitsuhide said you'd be- he said –Though I don't know what you're doing wandering around here.

"You have to be kidding me. And I even hugged that snake!"

I didn't have time to make much of a fuss, though, because Nobunaga already came closer and with one arm, managed to lift me up on the horse. I knew I wasn't heavy, but his strength continued to surprise me.

-So you just never ask for permission- I protested –Like, ever?

-You're full of fire this morning. That's good. I hope you'll still have it during our bath.

I opened my eyes really wide -I'm not going to take a bath with you!

He came for my ear again. I tried to push him away, but it only made it worse, there wasn't much room to escape on top of a horse after all. He held me tighter and whispered –Do I need to remind you what happens when you disobey me?

-Okay, okay. I won't complain anymore, just stop that.

-I think you need a more strict lesson- his lips began tracing the arc of my ear, and soon he opened his mouth to let his tongue explore as well. "Why, why, why did he have to find such a weak spot?" Hot and wet, I could feel my ear throbbing. After that, I didn't know if it was my anger or the fact that it was early in the morning, but I suddenly felt tired, and decided that pleasant caress actually wasn't so bad.

But of course, just as I was giving in to the good sensation, Nobunaga pulled back and stared at me. Seeing his smug grin reminded me who I was surrendering to, and that I really needed to work on my self-control.

-I hope you're just as responsive when we get there- he smiled.

-Good luck with that.

He just chuckled and bade the horse to go. We approached the castle gates, where Hideyoshi and Mitsunari were waiting for us. The two of them bowed before Nobunaga.

-Be careful on your journey- Hideyoshi said goodbye to his lord.

-Mia, I hope you take good care of our lord- Mitsunari greeted me with his usual cheerful smile, but I was unable to share his enthusiasm.

-Don't look so sour. Here- Hideyoshi gave me a bag that felt like it had clothes in it –I slipped some coins in your belongings. Use them to get whatever you like.

-You packed this for me?

-I feared you'd try to avoid this trip- he explained –Not that it would've worked. I was prepared to catch you.

-We all were- Mitsuhide showed up at the scene and if Nobunaga hadn't been holding me, I would've jumped off the horse to get back at him.

-Mitsuhide, you traitor! - it was all I could do in my position, yet he was bold enough to come near and poke my forehead.

-You need to be less trustful of those who surround you. These aren't times for a girl to be so naïve- the way he simply grinned at me made me even angrier, and he let out a sigh –Thanking me with such enthusiasm, then giving me that face. I almost feel guilty.

-Good- I said, and Hideyoshi already barged in.

-Now, Mia. It's a retreat. You might as well soak in the hot springs and enjoy yourself.

–This trip is a good opportunity to show Lord Nobunaga how good you've gotten at Go- Mitsunari added.

"Oh, my God. Mitsu, do not give him ideas".

I turned to a side, and Nobunaga already had a predator smile on him –You've been training?

-Of course I have.

-Admirable, I'm looking forward to tonight's game- his face was close enough for his breath to touch my ears, so I had to turn away. It was already bad that he made me tingle when we were alone, I didn't need the others to witness it –Now we must be off.

Our friends said their farewells, and Nobunaga put the horse in motion, sending us on a ride so fast it reminded me of my first trip with Masamune. Only this time, I refused to hold onto the man guiding the horse. Though clinging just to the edge of the saddle wasn't helping much to keep me on balance.

* * *

After a bruising ride, we finally stopped near a lake. It seemed to stretch forever and the water was crystal clear, but I had a bit of a hard time admiring it as we got off the horse. My thighs were aching and my hands trembled from holding on so tight. I shook them a little, letting out a complain moan.

-I think I'll never get used to riding.

-Maybe you should learn- Nobunaga answered. I rolled my eyes at him before hearing a loud whistle that made me jump. When I turned, I realized he had been the one to do it.

-What are you doing?

-I'm calling Haguro- he replied, as if I knew what that meant. He just stared at the sky and I looked in the same direction. A screech came from the distance and I saw a black dot shoot across the sky, which soon began to dive toward us. It looked like a huge bird.

-What is that? - I asked, but of course he didn't answer. Instead, he stretched out his arm and the hawk gracefully landed on it. I felt like I was watching a wild, male version of a Disney princess.

-Mia, this is Haguro- Nobunaga introduced him to me. I was fascinated by it. The hawk was gigantic and closer than any other I'd ever seen. I felt immediately driven to pet him, when it turned beady eyes towards me and I took my hand back, intimidated by his beak.

-Would he attack me if I touch him?

-If I command him to- Nobunaga just shrugged –Would you like a demonstration?

-What?! - I shivered, and he laughed.

-I'm always surprised that you don't get my jokes.

-Try making them funny- I complained. Just then, Haguro turned its head to the grass like an arrow. I followed its gaze and saw a fluffy rabbit hoping around.

"Oh, no".

Nobunaga didn't share my concern –We'll hunt before the hot springs. Join me, Mia.

-No! I'm not used to hunting. Oh, that poor rabbit- I turned around and covered my eyes, not wanting to witness that at all.

-I thought hunting was a common sport in England- Nobunaga looked at me intrigued.

-Doesn't mean I like it, or that I've ever done it- "In my times, is not that common anymore. And as an animal lover, I never supported it either".

-It's a rabbit. Get it!

All of the sudden, a youthful voice interrupted and we both turned to see. A trio of children came out from nowhere and began throwing rocks at the small animal. Far from hitting it, the projectiles just drove the rabbit away and out of sight.

-Aww, it got away! - one of the kids complained, and the three of them started arguing.

-That was my rabbit! - another answered, and Nobunaga interrupted them.

-No, it was mine- with Haguro now on his shoulder, he approached the children wearing a severe expression –You disturbed my hunt. Brave, but foolish.

His tone was just as stern as when he was giving orders, and I felt uneasy about the situation. Arms crossed and about four times the size of the young boys, he stood before them, waiting for them to speak. "He wouldn't really do anything to them, would he?"

-Who's the mean guy? - one of them talked without fear.

"Oh, dear. Don't make him mad, can you?"

-Are you a samurai? - another asked.

-I'm Nobunaga Oda. Lord of Azuchi Castle- with that, the boys finally showed some fear –Now, name yourselves.

The three of them obeyed, and Nobunaga repeated their answers –Taiichi, Kisuke and Kotaro. If you plan to steal my prey again, you'll need to be much better than that. Taiichi, bring a stone and come over here.

-Okay? - with a puzzled look, the boy turned and searched the grass for one. Once he found it, he brought it over and, to my big surprise, Nobunaga began teaching them hunting techniques. He pointed at a hole in a tree nearby, and asked them to practice throwing their rocks towards it.

I stood aside in awe. The sight of Nobunaga kneeling on the grass, showing three little kids how to hunt wasn't something I'd ever expected to see. At that point, I knew he wasn't just the brute warrior I'd seen in the battlefield, but I still couldn't hold back my astonishment. And he spoke to them as if they were adults. Serious but patient, he explained techniques that were sure to help them in the future.

Standing back to watch them better, I soon noticed I had stepped close to our horse, and my sight was drawn to something I hadn't realized was on it. A bow and a quiver full of arrows were hanging from its saddle. Nobunaga must've packed them for protection, and it gave me an idea that was too good to ignore.

I looked at the boys again. They were all in an angle far from reach, but the hole they were pointing at was straight ahead of me. I bit my lip with hesitation, until I decided to give it a shot. Literally.

Careful not to make a sound that would give away my intentions, I took the weapon from the horse, set an arrow on the bow and stretched it. I made sure my left arm wasn't on the way of getting hit by the rope, pointed towards my target and finally released it. To even my own surprise, the arrow landed in the exact hole that the kids were throwing rocks at. All of them, including Nobunaga, turned to me with shocking expressions.

-Ha! How's that for a fireball? - my enthusiasm for my small achievement was such, I couldn't help speak a little louder than necessary. But the face that Nobunaga had on him was worth every risk.

-You shot that arrow? - said Taiichi.

-I thought you were just a princess- added Kotaro, and I acted offended.

-So, what? Do you think a princess can't shoot arrows?

-Of course not! - answered Kisuke –Princesses just like clothes.

-Oh? Well, you're very wrong, because I'm a princess and I just shot that arrow- I pointed proudly -You better not judge a book by its cover next time.

-Indeed- Nobunaga finally spoke, giving me the wildest smirk I'd ever seen, before turning to talk to the children again –That must be the most important lesson of today. But remember what I taught you as well.

-Thank you, Lord Nobunaga!

He laughed –Don't thank me, and don't get cocky. Once your prey spots you, it will attempt to flee. If you want to land the killing blow, you need to drive it to a place where it can't escape.

-We will! - they responded enthusiastically.

-And we'll tell mum about the princess who can shoot arrows- said Taiichi.

-She won't believe it- added Kisuke. And with a wave, they said goodbye to reassume their hunt, soon getting out of our sight. Nobunaga walked towards me without ever taking his predator eyes from me, but I smugly tilted my head and turned to put the bow back in its place.

-I thought you didn't enjoy hunting. How did you learn that? - he asked.

-I used to do it at a very important event I attended every year in England, called "summer camp"- I laughed internally while explaining that to him.

-Summer camp? - he looked curious.

-Yes. There are plenty of activities you can choose to do, and I happened to discover I had a good eye for archery. Although I only ever shot at objects, not animals or people.

He seemed somehow unconvinced, but eventually went back to his devilish smile –I see.

I didn't react much to it. Guess I was getting used to him. He set Haguro free and mounted his horse again. He then lent me a hand to do the same. As soon as we were back on track, I had to ask.

-Why did you stop to teach those boys to hunt?

-Because they weren't any good at it. If they can't hunt, they may someday starve, and a country starves if its people starve.

"Oh, how we could use a ruler like you in our times", was all I could think about.

–Sorry you lost your prey.

-Yes. I planned to take it with us and serve it to you at dinner.

I raised an eyebrow at him –Me? Well, isn't that thoughtful. Most men just give flowers.

A smile spread on my face. "I suppose that's the kind of dinner date a warlord would plan".

-Flowers? - he seemed intrigued, and I shrugged.

-Sometimes. Although once one dedicated "Brandy" to me.

-Brandy? The drink?

-No, the song. One about a blue-eyed girl who served drinks for sailors. "The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea""- I sang a part of it, and then giggled about the fact that I just sang in front of Nobunaga Oda, but when I looked at him, he seemed troubled.

-A man sang that for you?

I had to pause for a moment. "Is that jealousy I detect?" -Not sing. It's a popular song, he just dedicated it to me.

-Was he your lover?

"Okay, he's definitely jealous". I couldn't help grinning at that image –For a while, why?

-How does the rest of the song go? - he avoided my attempt of getting him to admit his feelings, taking me by surprise with his question.

-Wait, you want me to sing?

-I do- his troubled face was replaced for his usual confident expression, and I felt disappointed.

-I can't sing in the middle of the road. What if somebody hears me?

-Often nobody comes this way. I'll be the only one to hear you.

I sighed at that. I didn't know where his idea came from, but I'd already learnt trying to disobey usually had worse consequences. Although my seconds of hesitation were enough to make him think I was refusing again, and he pinched my waist.

-Okay, okay! I'm just remembering the lyrics- I bit my lip annoyed at how pushy he was, but also hiding the giggles that wanted to leave my mouth. After some arguing, I finally did it. At first rather shyly, but I'd always been the kind to sing around while I showered or cleaned the house, so eventually I started to loosen up and be goofier about it. When the song finished, I covered my face that must've been red from embarrassment. I had to admit, singing on top of a horse, in the middle of a desert road, in front of an ancient Japanese warlord, was something I never imagined would happen, so I couldn't help laughing.

It was the silliest thing I'd ever done, and the last thing I thought I'd do in front of Nobunaga. But I realized I was getting used to his company. And when I looked at him, he was smiling with a tenderness I hadn't seen before.

-That's a good expression on you- he said, and I had flashbacks. I thought he'd told me that before, but I couldn't remember when. My shoulders still shook with laughter, though I'd already uncovered my face and he was leaning awfully close now –What other songs are popular in your land?

For a moment I thought he'd say another compliment, yet my mouth fell opened at the fact that he wanted me to keep singing. I argued and was continually attacked with tickles until I agreed to do another song. I would explain the story of each one or why I liked them. I even tried to get him to do the chorus, but failed. Still by the end of the trip, I thought perhaps horse riding wasn't so bad.

* * *

-Mmmm. So nice- I said while stretching.

When we arrived at the inn, the keeper served us dinner and sat down to eat with us. She was really sweet and kept complimenting the two of us as a couple. I was a bit sheepish given the fact that we were hardly the couple she spoke about, and also almost choked when she mentioned how good-looking our children would be. Nobunaga patted my back saying I needed to live in order to have "beautiful kids". I gave him a truly annoyed look that only made him laugh.

After dinner, though, he said he had businesses to attend. I remembered how he had spoken about having a bath together, and decided there was no way I'd allow that to happen. Since he was busy, I got into the hot springs, telling myself I wouldn't stay too long. That way, I could say I'd already had my bath and he would have to take his alone.

I rubbed my thighs a little and sighed. The hot water was almost therapeutic after the long ride. There would surely be bruises there the next day. But while I did that, I also couldn't help remembering what our trip had been like. It must've been the first time I felt so at ease in Nobunaga's presence. It was troublesome to think I might be getting attached to him. It would just complicate things so much.

-Mia, how's the hot water?

-Mm? - I responded distractedly, before I realized who was coming closer and stood up in alert –What are you doing?

-What else would I be doing but bathing? - Nobunaga answered. He was dressed in his lighter clothes and carried a package on one hand.

"Oh, no no no no. He's not even wearing a towel, he can't be planning to take off his robe and dive in naked, right?"

-I told you I wasn't going to take a bath with you. I already had mine, so you do it alone.

I was in the middle of coming out when he grabbed my hand –You can run but I will catch you. Don't you remember what I taught the boys today?

I opened my mouth in disbelief that he pretty much just said I was his prey, and to show some dominance, I splashed water in his face. I was trying to be serious, kind of, but the look he gave me made me burst in laughter. I could tell he wasn't expecting that type of response, yet he still smiled at my amusement.

-It seems my prey will show more resistance than I expected.

-That is what you get for even considering me a prey.

-I suppose we shall see how wrong I am- he put down the package he was carrying, then turned around to leave.

-What is that?

-A present from the seamstresses. I expect you to wear it for our game- he grinned even more maliciously –Not that you will have other options.

I stared at him in shock. Was he serious? I opened the package to make sure at least there were clothes in it, luckily there were. It was a top, almost a corset, with very pretty embroidery, attached to a flowy long skirt. It was nothing like a kimono, more similar to a British medieval dress but simplified. Why did he want me to wear it? What was even the point of dressing me up for just a game? I was also surprised that he so quickly abandoned his plan of bathing with me. I was prepared for yet another tickle fight.

It seemed that no matter how much more I learned about Nobunaga, I'd never quite figure him out.

* * *

-YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME.

Did I wonder why he wanted to dress me up? I should really stop looking for answers when it came to Nobunaga. They were never any good. I hadn't noticed it when I examined the dress on its package, but now that I was wearing it, I knew exactly what its purpose was. The back was completely open and the cleavage was deeper than any top I ever wore, even in modern days.

I wasn't surprised when I went to the dressing room and didn't find my bag or any of my stuff. I expected it after he said I wouldn't have other options to wear. But I never expected his option to be so vulgar.

How the hell did he come up with such idea? I'd never seen anything like this in such times. Did he just go to the seamstresses and say "do something that highlights but also barely covers her breasts"? Oh, my God. I can only imagine what those women must be thinking. This felt like an ancient version of giving lingerie to your girlfriend. Only he wanted me to wear it for a game, not sex.

-The game- I jumped, realizing yet another fact. This wasn't just for his viewing pleasure, it gave him a lot more room for another conquest, something kimonos or my new made up outfits didn't do –Oh, that jerk!

I desperately wanted to find an alternative, some way to avoid giving him the satisfaction of seeing me wearing his present. But I was also so pissed by his prank that instead of doing so, I went to find him to lay all of my wrath on him.

To no one's surprise, he was sitting in our shared room, with a Go board in front of him, and he gave me a smile as devilish as the one after I shot an arrow that afternoon.

-Are you serious?! - I yelled, but calmed down a little when I saw people in the hallway. I entered the room, closed the door and tried to lower my voice, without hiding my anger though –You had the seamstresses do this? Can you be any more obvious?

-They work for me. I can make any requests I want. Now sit, it's time for our game.

I could see how much he was enjoying the view. His eyes wandered over my uncovered parts, I almost felt like his hands were there as well. Then, I noticed my bag was lying right beside him. Dammit, going for it would imply getting dangerously close to him. Something too risky to do when I was dressed so suggestively and his eyes were already devouring me.

-I won't play like this- I said crossing my arms. His gaze became even more focused, and I realized crossing my arms only highlighted my breast even more, so instead I put my hands on my shoulders, trying to cover myself.

-I told you, you won't have other options- he answered.

I stared at my bag again, fidgeting while considering my options, until I just groaned and reluctantly sat in my place.

-You're definitely not going to win tonight.

-Do put up a fight, fireball- he said smugly, placing his first stone.

I grunted at the sound of his nickname for me. "And to think I enjoyed our ride together". Now all I could think about was how urgent was that I destroyed him. I focused on every move, particularly his, and went for a more aggressive approach. Whenever I stole glances at Nobunaga, he too looked serious, even a bit frustrated. I wondered if I actually had a chance of winning this time.

However, he was soon at an advantage that was too hard to defeat. Every time I moved forward, he pushed me back. I could see the game coming to its end, and I just spaced out, facing my defeat. As I predicted, he won. I felt all the exposed parts of my body already becoming more sensitive, and all I wanted was somewhere to hide. So, I took the bowl with my stones, dropped the ones left on the floor and put it over my face.

-What are you doing? - Nobunaga sounded confused.

-I'm hiding my shame.

Without surprise, I heard him burst into laughter –You're rather theatrical, aren't you? You know you can't hide your emotions, but you did put a praiseworthy fight.

"Praise is not what I needed this time". I let my eye go to the door. I was close to it, maybe running was an option?

-I told you before- he interrupted my thoughts –You can try to run, but I will catch you.

-I don't know, aren't you supposed to be wounded? - I remembered the reason we were there, and also realized something –Wait, are you hurt? You look just fine to me.

-I told you it wasn't serious- he shrugged –Besides, I have the feeling you'll get tangled in your skirts before you're able to get up.

"Dammit, he's probably right". Looking at the way I was sitting and my layered dress, I had no doubts getting up quickly wouldn't be easy.

Since I was being so hesitant, this time, it was Nobunaga who stood up and walked towards me. In a state of alert, I put the bowl on my chest like a shield, but he simply laughed at my actions. And as it was becoming a habit of his, he surprised me by instead, sitting down behind me and brushing all my hair to the side.

-What are you doing?

-My next claim- he answered, caressing my uncovered back. Wait, that was his claim? So, the exaggerated cleavage was just a distraction? "Oh, my God. I'm going to kill him" I growled.

His teasing seriously knew no boundaries. It was obvious by the way he kept rubbing my back. I knew it was just like he did with my ears, he was making me anticipate the moment he'd start kissing me. Although his touch didn't exactly feel so tingling this time, it was more like a massage. It made me want to relax into it, but at this point I knew full well what would come next.

-You're tense- he said suddenly.

-What did you expect? - "I can't get comfortable so easily around you".

-Do you refuse to this claim?

I frowned and looked behind me –Is that an option?

-A distraction- he smirked before finally putting his lips on my shoulder, nibbling slightly on the skin, on a spot so close to my face, I witnessed every second of it. Jerk. He probably knew I wouldn't have reacted so much if I hadn't been watching. I moved my head back to the front and closed my eyes, trying to focus on keeping my breathing stable. He kept kissing without biting again, I had the feeling he'd already achieved his goal and left a mark where he started.

Bite aside, I did notice he had a pattern when he kissed me. Always started as softly as possible, then got more passionate towards the end. But this time, I felt different. Because he was usually more aggressive at the end, it was that side of his that I often remembered. And for some reason, the fact that now his kisses were so soft, they almost felt loving, caring, instead of filled with nothing but lust. They made me feel even hotter. Hot with thoughts of just turning around, kissing him back and have a passionate love-making night, instead of all this teasing.

He was kissing down my spine, using his tongue slightly, just the perfect amount of sensation, and I let my imagination run free. I wondered what it would feel like to dig my hands in his hair, to taste his hot kisses, feel his weight on top of me, his bare muscles against my skin. I couldn't quite picture the way he would move if he were inside me (would he be slow, sensual, rough, wild?). I wondered what his moans would sound like, what his face would look like if he lost control, if he fell into pleasure as much as I did.

His kisses went up to my neck, and far from resisting, I tilted my head to give him more room. He made his way to my ear and whispered with a voice so deep, I thought it was still just my imagination –You're very responsive tonight.

-Ahh, that's… hmmmm…- as if it was instinct, I was going to deny it. But he probably already knew that, because he started sucking on my ear before I could speak, causing my mind to imagine his tongue in other places. My breath was heavy, my head fell backwards and my hand was burning with the desire to grab his and guide it between my legs.

-I'm finding my new conquest very satisfying.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost wanted to tell him how good I felt, everything that he did to me. But then I opened my eyes, and it was as if the illusion just broke. There he was, with a smug face and eyes that showed no feelings, no involvement. As always, he just looked content to be making me surrender. I could swear I felt my heart shrink.

-Why are your eyes always so cold? - I said without even realizing it, and he put on a confused expression.

-What if they are?

He was serious, completely unaware of the thoughts going through my mind. I felt sad, asking myself if I would ever be able to make him lose control, feel what I felt when I was with him. Make him want me. I'd had one-night stands before, it wasn't that I needed him to love me, but at least feel something, something more than just a lust for power.

Lost for words, I brought my fingers to his cheek, and asked him –Nobunaga, have you ever let yourself feel vulnerable?

His eyes were locked on mine, yet his expression still looked so severe –Why are you asking me that?

I felt myself slowly being brought back to reality. I really shouldn't have mentioned it. I shouldn't be trying to get closer to him, getting to know him. The whole reason I didn't want to travel with him was to avoid such things, because I was supposed to leave him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, too loud to be the wind, but too aggressive to be someone coming to speak with us.

-Tonight's pleasures end here- Nobunaga sighed and stood up, confusing me.

-What do you mean? What is that?

Suddenly, the door fell and three men entered furiously –Nobunaga, prepare yourself!

I tried to get on my feet, but had to untangle my skirt to get it. The sudden burst filled me with fear, yet Nobunaga looked awfully calm –You finally decided to show up.

"Hold on. He wasn't expecting them, was he?"

-You should be ashamed of yourselves. Attacking a man taking his evening pleasures- he added –You obviously lack the skills to please a woman.

"Seriously? Now?!" How high could his ego go?

One of the men finally stepped forward, swinging his swords towards Nobunaga's head. I screamed at the sudden movement, but Nobunaga easily avoided it and push him back hitting his face with his elbow. I stood back, away from the fight. Though the men didn't look very confident in their attack.

-Are you taking turns now? Fight me like you mean it- Nobunaga provoked them again.

"That idiot, can he not get into a fight unless it's fun?" I saw the intruders burst with anger before striking again, then I spotted a vase on a corner of the room, and sighed. If Nobunaga wasn't going to end the fight soon, I would. There was no reason to make it riskier than it was.

Knowing that they wouldn't mind me, I moved slowly to take the flagon. I felt sorry for it, but I had a mission to fulfil. As soon as I could grab it, I walked towards the man that was closer to me and hit him in the head. I had once been attacked by a man trying to steal my purse, and the adrenaline I used to defend myself then, was the same one I felt in this moment. Nobunaga stared at me with surprise but also amusement, and I gave him a scolding look.

"That was just because you were trying to extend the fight on purpose".

-Lord Nobunaga! - suddenly, another yell interrupted us.

"Hideyoshi? Well, just who I needed to help me scold Nobunaga. Wait, Hideyoshi? And Mitsunari? What are they doing here? What is going on?!"


	8. The Hot Springs (His POV)

**6.5-The Hot Springs (His P.O.V.)**

Mia and I were at the hot springs on a mission, but the mission had long been out of my thoughts. Our ride that morning revealed a lot of things I didn't know about her. I never expected her to have skills for something like archery. Her shot had been so precise, I thought she could compete against some of my archers, even if it was just a lucky one. It thrilled me to think what else I could discover about her. What she could achieve if she was faced with the challenge. She'd already escaped a daimyo who threatened her, put all her effort in trying to defeat me at Go, even come up with ideas to dress more comfortably. She seemed to be the type that would adapt to every challenge she faced.

I laughed at the memory of her receiving her new clothes. The way she stared at herself in front of the mirror, the wide smile on her face, it reminded me of a child opening a present. Yet, she revealed having a past with other men, and did it as if it wasn't anything unusual. Is it because she's from another country, or that she wasn't born a noble, that she didn't even try to hide her past affairs? I didn't know why, but it troubled me.

"She's not back yet?" I frowned with impatience, toying with a black stone in my hand.

Then I remembered her singing. I enjoyed the sound of her voice, but her laughter was the melody that stayed with me. She was usually tense, afraid or upset when she was with me. I'd never seen her so relaxed, smiling so effortlessly. It was clear she enjoyed music, and that was the reason I asked her to keep singing. Her laugh was contagious, and the feeling of doing it with her felt oddly pleasing.

It had been more than a week since I met her. I thought I'd just entertained myself with her company, yet she'd come to occupy my thoughts more than I expected. However, I could see her beginning to give into me, I knew it wouldn't be long before she fully surrendered, and when that happened, we both will be done with each other. Our whole marriage was just a distraction, nothing else.

Suddenly I heard strong steps approaching and smiled, knowing it would be her, and that she'd received my gift. When she showed me the clothes she'd requested from the seamstresses, it gave me the idea of asking myself for something she would wear and that would please me. Even the garments that hugged her tight, showing off her figure, were still too restrictive. If she wasn't to agree to be mine yet, she could at least let me have a peak at what was expecting me.

-Are you serious?! - Mia yelled as soon as she opened the door, but I hardly listened. She looked just as magnificent as I pictured her, if not more. She must've seen someone outside, because she soon closed the door and lowered her voice –You had the seamstresses do this? Can you be any more obvious?

The fire in her eyes matched the one inside of me –They work for me. I can make any requests that I want. Now sit, it's time for our game.

"And I'm very eager to make my next claim".

I saw her eyes fall on her bag, laying right beside me. I didn't worry about her trying to reach it. Furthermore, I would've enjoyed it if she did. But as she considered her options, I let my eyes feast in the view of her firm breasts, highlighted by the shape of her corset. My imagination ran wild with the thought of feeling the smooth skin of them.

She seemed to give up on the idea of getting her things –I won't play like this- she claimed while crossing her arms, bringing her breasts even closer to each other. The fire inside me burned hotter, but unfortunately she noticed it, and covered her chest.

-I told you, you won't have other options.

"I wouldn't go through all that trouble just so you could slip away. Tonight, you shall be closer than ever to surrender". However, I knew we both would walk away empty-handed. I didn't hear my enemies yet, but I was certain they'd show up sooner or later, interrupting our entertainment.

Mia finally gave up, uncovered herself and sat before the board –You're definitely not going to win tonight.

-Do put up a fight, fireball.

"I'd hate it for my diversion to be cut short".

I placed my first stone, and the game began. She was truly bold that night, making moves within my territory. Even in our first match, when she barely understood the rules, I'd enjoyed playing against her more than I had with others. I could see the effort she always put in trying to win. This time, however, when her turn came and her eyes carefully studied the board, I found myself distracted.

"My gift may have been a curse" I frowned. She was so focused tonight, it looked as if she forgot what she was dressed like. Every time she put a stone down, I was dreadfully aware of her body. My gaze followed every movement of her hand, her fingers. Even the way she stretched her neck after each placement, and her chest expanded with every breath. I looked down and noticed she was getting advantage over me. I had to put my thoughts in order, and end it faster. My distraction could cost me the game if I stayed like that.

When I placed my final stone, it felt like the most satisfying victory I had in a long time. I looked at her, expecting the usual disappointment she showed every time she lost, but she seemed almost desolated. I watched curiously how she took her bowl, dropped the stones and placed it over her face.

-What are you doing?

-I'm hiding my shame.

"She's that upset about losing?" Her dramatic reaction made me laugh, something she achieved more often than anyone else.

-You're rather theatrical, aren't you? You know you can't hide your emotions, but you did put up a praiseworthy fight.

"You could've beaten me if I had remained distracted". However, she appeared reluctant to let herself be conquered tonight. I noticed her eyes going to the door, and gave her a warning.

-I told you before. You can try to run, but I will catch you.

-I don't know- she said –Aren't you supposed to be wounded? Wait, are you hurt? You look just fine to me.

I forgot the story I made up for her. I could already imagine her upset when she finds out –I told you it wasn't serious. Besides, I have the feeling you'll get tangled in your skirts before you're able to get up.

I went back to the matter that concerned us that night. Mia looked like she was still considering escaping, so I had to secure my prey. I stood up and she immediately put her bowl over her chest like a shield, amusing me with her state of alarm. Since she wasn't keen on surrendering that to me, I had to make another choice.

-What are you doing? - she asked as I sat behind her, and moved her hair.

-My next claim.

I felt her growl, probably upset. A state she seemed to get into very easily. I ignored it, and indulged myself with the feeling of her exposed skin. Despite being so uncovered, she still felt warm against to my touch. My hand ran smoothly through her behind, her breathing being more palpable than ever. But it wasn't enough. I could feel she was trying to control herself, to remain alert.

-You're tense.

–What did you expect? - she hesitated.

I smiled –Do you refuse to this claim?

Her head turned to the side, and her dazzling eyes met mine -Is that an option?

-A distraction- now that I had her attention, I went in for my reward after all this build up. I brought my mouth to her shoulder and eagerly nibbled at her skin, releasing some of the fire that was building inside me. The sight from where I was sitting almost made it look as if she were naked, lilting up my desire for her. I let my kisses travel around her as if it was the prelude to us finally sharing a bed.

I felt her body getting hotter and her breathing increasingly louder, but it wasn't enough. I travelled down her spine, trying to get more than just her panting. I'd had a glimpse of what her moans sounded like, and I wanted more of it. Since she wasn't responding as I wanted, I thought perhaps I chose my conquest wrongly. I opened my eyes and went near her face. I noticed her whole body moved with me, as if inviting me to touch it. She threw her head back, offering me her neck. An offer I took without hesitation.

I saw her face. Her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open, her head moving towards me. I chose well. Even if she wasn't singing, I could see she was lost in pleasure. It pleased me to notice how tamed she'd become, especially after all the fire she had showed that day.

-You're very responsive tonight- I whispered in her ear, knowing full well how that made her feel, but also what would come next.

-Ahh, that's… hmmm…

I kissed her ear before she had a chance to deny her feelings. I didn't need her to tell me, her body said everything. Her head fell back and she bit her lower lip, letting out a sensual sigh. I watched her lip slowly escape her teeth. It made me once again want to see if it would slip from mine.

-I'm finding my new conquest very satisfying.

She turned towards me, and I smiled at the expectation of what she would say. Her clear eyes were so dark with desire, I thought she'd finally ask me to take her. The idea thrilled me more than I expected. Yet, seconds later, all the lust disappeared from her gaze, leaving an emotion I couldn't quite decode.

-Why are your eyes always so cold? - she whispered, probably without thinking.

-What if they are?

"Why did she care what my eyes were like?"

Her expression shifted completely, showing something she never showed me before. Was she sad? What was there to be sad about?

Her hand rose to my face, and her soft fingertips gently caressed my cheek –Nobunaga, have you ever let yourself feel vulnerable?

My confusion grew –Why are you asking me that?

Was that what she wanted from me? To see me vulnerable? What would she even do if she got that? Only my enemies had ever wanted to see me in such state, so what am I supposed to think of you, Mia?

I had to stop myself. I could never see her as an enemy. The way she asked me that question didn't show any greed, which made it nearly impossible for me to understand her. I'd been presented with endless challenges, there was never a puzzle I wasn't able to figure out. Yet, in that moment, none of my thoughts could bring sense into the situation.

I frowned with frustration. No woman had ever troubled me this much, and still, all I wanted was to understand her. With anyone else, I would've dismissed her question immediately. Why couldn't I do the same with her?

"Just what are you?"


	9. Truce

**(A/n): **Hello, thank you for reading this. I'm hoping you're enjoying it so far. I just wanted to give a quick shoutout to _geekybeeks _for all the wonderful comments. You make my heart happy ^^

* * *

**7-Truce.**

Both, Hideyoshi and Mitsunari, entered the room, and quickly took control of the situation. They tied up the two men still standing, before turning their attention to us.

-Are you two okay? - asked Hideyoshi with concern.

-I'm unharmed- Nobunaga just shrugged but I was still in need of an explanation.

-What is going on?!

-Lady Mia- Mitsunari spoke and I turned to him, expecting an answer, but he was looking at me with bright red cheeks and wide eyes. It was then I realized I was still wearing Nobunaga's present.

-Oh, dear- I complained in a low voice and ran to take a top from my bag and put it on me. I would've felt truly embarrassed if it wasn't because there was something else on my mind in that moment –What's all this about?

Mitsunari looked remorseful –I apologize for not explaining everything before. This trip was a ruse to draw out some enemies that had been causing trouble.

"That's hardly an explanation. What about me?".

I went to see Nobunaga, but he was as calm as if nothing had happened –You played your part well. I congratulate you. You're very skilful when the opportunity arises.

Hideyoshi looked at the floor curiously –Did they throw a vase at you, my Lord?

Nobunaga grinned with satisfaction –No, that was Mia. She bravely interfered in my defence.

His two vassals stared at me in shock, but I had no time for compliments –My part? Do you care to tell me what my part was? You know what? It doesn't matter anymore, didn't it ever occur you to tell me before we came here?

I was laying all my frustration on him, when Hideyoshi stepped in –That was my fault. We didn't quite know who these enemies were, but they appeared shortly after you did. I couldn't risk you passing the information to them.

-What? - my anger turned into sorrow. "How could you think that?".

-It was also a chance to prove me wrong- he added –And given the fact that you stood up in Lord Nobunaga's defence, all my doubts are definitely cleared now.

"I wish you would've tried to clear my name without making me witness such thing".

-Wait, so your injury? - I asked Nobunaga –That was all a lie?

-As I said before, I'm unharmed.

Still shocked and upset, I turned to Mitsunari. He very much had been my rock these past crazy days and I thought he was incapable of deceiving me.

-You knew about this as well?

I must've looked really sad, because the poor angel tensed at my question and then bowed apologetically –I'm terribly sorry, Lady Mia. I never meant to cause you distress.

My mouth fell open and I took my hands to my face –Everyone lied to me.

-Ahhhh, Lady Mia, please don't cry! - I could feel Mitsunari's desperation in his voice.

-Mia, I'm sorry- Hideyoshi apologized as well, patting my head –I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back.

I wasn't truly crying, just being dramatic. Although, there was a pinch of sadness filling me after discovering that the two people I less expected to betray me, had not only agreed to involve me in such mission, but also lied about it.

-Mercy, please! I apologize for everything. I'll do anything you ask, just spare me!

We all turned to see the assassin that was left on the floor. His face was swollen from the hit that he'd received by Nobunaga's elbow. During the fight, I only thought of them as rivals. But seeing the poor guy crawling on the floor with such injury, made me feel really sorry for him. I didn't think Nobunaga would kill him or the others, however it wasn't up to me to decide.

Still, the man suddenly grabbed my uncle, giving me a fright. But that fright was nothing compared to what came after.

-Don't touch her.

Quickly than I ever saw him move, Nobunaga took a short sword from his clothes and cut his throat in a swift but powerful stroke. I screamed at the close-up vision of the violent act and the blood pouring. My body instantly jumped a few feet away from the scene, and for a moment I struggled to breath. I may had been in battle, but I'd never seen a kill from so close. It made my heart pound really loud.

-Lady Mia! Are you okay? - Mitsunari rushed to me.

-Hey, Mia. Keep it together- I felt Hideyoshi out a hand on my back as well.

I tried to pull myself back, and with a wave, ask them to give me some room to breathe –Don't, just... What was that for? -I turned to Nobunaga –Why did you have to kill him? He was just asking for mercy.

-Mia, you didn't see...- Hideyoshi tried to talk, but Nobunaga stopped him, looking back at me.

-Is that what you wish to know?

His question made me feel disoriented, what I asked wasn't very complex–Yes, why?

-I don't need to explain myself to you- was the only answer that I got.

I couldn't believe what he was saying –So, you just kill people for no reason?

-If you're going to talk to yourself, you can do that in private. I have no reason to listen to your babbling- he walked towards the door, and I could swear I felt a wave of cold air when he passed by me –The retreat is over. We return to Azuchi.

* * *

I rode the way back with Mitsunari. Since he was the only one that seemed to feel bad about my situation, I hid my face on his back, making sure to look away from Nobunaga during the whole road. They brought the intruders with them, who looked quite terrified after what happened.

I wasn't even upset about the one Nobunaga had murdered anymore. I knew what kind of period I was in, and he'd already told me he didn't enjoy killing. He made me believe he'd never take a person's life without reason, then why did he refuse to just give me one? Most importantly, why did he have to be so rude about me asking? There might be a reason why he killed that man, but sure as hell there was no justification for the way he talked to me.

Just when I thought I wanted to know him. When I felt like being more sincere, and try to find what he was hiding behind those icy eyes. It was barely a flash, and he already pushed me miles away.

I thought perhaps we would talk when we arrived, but he disappeared from sight all day. I tried to eat something, despite my revolt stomach, and see if a bath would calm me down. Yet, sleeping was impossible. The images of violence still came back to my mind and made me curl up in fear.

* * *

In the afternoon, I was called up to join the war council, for some reason. Quite involuntarily, I went there and had to pretend I was just tired from the trip. Luckily, I managed to even laugh when Masamune burst in last, Hideyoshi scolded him for being late, and he just kept acting like a brat. He might be a flirt, but I enjoyed the energy he always brought to the scene.

The meeting went on about the events from the previous night. The two men had revealed to be working for someone I didn't know, but apparently was a monk called Kennyo who had a vendetta against Nobunaga. What did catch my attention, was hearing that they were both released. It made the assassination I witnessed all the more confusing.

If he was going to set them free, why kill the one who begged for mercy? There was no way he did that without reason. What did he gain from hiding that information from me? Most importantly, from treating me so harshly? Although, really, could there be an answer that would satisfy me? Was there any way I could get him to open up?

I didn't realize I'd turned my gaze to him, until he saw it and talked to me –What is it, Mia? Speak if you have something to say – I was going to shake my head and let the moment go, when he added with an icy tone –Although, I won't listen to meaningless grousing.

"Meaningless grousing?!". I stared at him in shock, and seeing that he had no intentions of taking that back, I was fuelled with anger –Then I don't have to put up with you either, do I? - I roughly stood up and left the room.

Before I could even tell, I was running up the stairs and to my room, barely seeing the way because of the tears forming in my eyes. "That jerk! How can he talk to me like that? And in front of everyone! What was the need to humiliate me? And after my reaction, I can only imagine what the others must be thinking. God, what is wrong with him?".

If he had been that way from the beginning, I wouldn't even care. But just the day before we were riding together, laughing, with me singing and goofing around. What could I've possibly done to get him to treat me like that? Last night, and now again.

I reached the tenshu, closed the door and felt overwhelmed. Everything in that room reminded me of him, there was nothing there that belonged to me. It made me think he could enter in any moment, that I had no privacy. So, I went to the balcony and sat on the edge of it, putting my arms over the railway and burying my head in between, letting tears of anger roll down my face.

-Mia, are you there? - I heard a knock on the door, but didn't answer. Soon, I heard it slide –Mia?

It was Hideyoshi's voice –Go away- I said, barely audible and with no intentions of being rude, just wanting to be alone.

-Why are you in the...? Mia? - he approached the balcony and probably realized my state as soon as he saw me. I wasn't crying or sobbing anymore, but my sleeves were wet, and my head still buried in my arms. When I didn't answer, he came to my side and sat next to me, sighing –Now I know I owe you an apology.

At first I didn't understand, then I remembered that he confessed being the one to suggest keeping the information about the mission from me.

I snorted –Doesn't matter.

"You're hardly the one I need an apology from right now".

-Yes, it does. Because I know you're probably blaming it on Lord Nobunaga, but the truth is... when the idea of the mission was presented, and he offered himself as bait, I suggested that he took you with him.

The story made me finally lift up my eyes from my sleeves –What?

He stared at me with a surpassing amount of guilt, probably because of what my just-cried face must've looked like –I gave him that idea, so as to clear or confirm all the suspicions about you, once in for all. I didn't think about the possibility of someone dying in front of you, or how much it all could affect you.

I looked away, understanding better now why he felt so guilty. But even then, he wasn't the biggest reason of my distress –It still doesn't matter, Hideyoshi. That's not why I'm upset.

My mind begged him not to ask the real reason. I just didn't want to discuss my mixed feelings about Nobunaga at that moment, much less with his number one fan.

But Hideyoshi straightened up and spoke again –Then, you should know something else. The man that died at your feet was hiding a knife.

Now, that was surprising –What?

-I saw it, and so did Mitsunari. He must've guessed you were Lord Nobunaga's bride, and thought he could strike a blow against him by killing you.

My mouth just fell open –You mean, Nobunaga was saving me?

The memories came back to me in a flash. The speed, the might with which Nobunaga had struck him, his words: "don't touch her". It was all because I was in danger?

-But, why didn't he just tell me? I wouldn't have blamed him for it.

-That, I can't tell. Lord Nobunaga is a greater man than I am. I can't always fathom what he's thinking.

I snorted – Greater man.

"Hideyoshi, you're a great guy. Don't sell yourself so short".

But he obviously looked at me with disapproval –Do you know how I got under his command?

"He called and you came?".

-No.

-I wasn't born a noble, you know? Not even a farmer. It was Lord Nobunaga who made me a lord- his story began and I turned to him with curiosity –I ran away from the tribe I belonged to, and I'm ashamed to admit it, but for many years, I did some pretty bad things in order to survive. One day, I tried my hand at some regular old banditry against this young lord I thought would be an easy target.

"No way" -You tried to rob Nobunaga?

-I sure did. He beat me in a blink, but he didn't kill me. I said a low-born like me had no value, yet he gave me a speech about how status and caste were meaningless, and that he would unify the country to abolish it. He was the first person to ever say that to me. After that, I pulled every favour I could to work for him, eventually becoming what you see today.

-Oh, my God- "status and caste are meaningless". That sure sounds like Nobunaga. I could just imagine a dusty young Hideyoshi, alone, always thinking he wasn't worth a second look, and then have someone as Nobunaga come to tell him that his origin didn't matter. My heart pretty much sunk in my chest –Owwwwwww.

Hideyoshi stared at me in alarm –Why are you panicking?

-Because now your boy crush makes so much sense. I'm sorry I made fun of it, I had no idea.

-Boy... crush?

I softly laughed at his perplexity, and finally began cleaning up my face –Thank you for telling me this, Hideyoshi.

He stuttered for a moment, and then simply smiled –I didn't think it would be so easy, but I'm glad to see you smile again.

I giggled a little and was certain my cheeks must've gotten red, but I was happy as well –Well, I think it's time I get back to work. But, seriously, thank you.

Hideyoshi patted my head –Don't let your spirits get so low again, alright?

His advice reminded me of someone else. My memory went back to all the times Masamune told me not to let anyone make me sulk, Mitsuhide encouraging him to tease me or suggesting to tickle me, and Mitsunari defending me whenever someone made accusations about me. Everyone in the castle had always been looking after me, even when they had their suspicions. I realized it was time I paid them back.

* * *

I felt quite guilty about it, but I asked the cooks to spare me for once, and let me do something else while they handled dinner. They were kind about it, luckily, so I set myself in motion to prepare everything that I needed, taking the time to make it perfect.

-Well, well. It seems it was true- Mitsuhide showed up at the kitchen again, with Masamune at his side.

-I knew the lass wouldn't stay down for long. You remembered what your punishment would be, right?

This time, I just smiled at his flirting –I'm sure it would've been awful. But you both arrived at the perfect time. I just happened to need two pairs of strong arms.

-Hah! - Masamune proudly put his hands on his hips –You're finally acknowledging your attraction to me.

-Masamune, I'm sorry to break it to you. But you've already lost the bet- Mitsuhide mocked him, then turned to me with a more serious look –On the other hand, by "strong arms" you don't mean making me cook, right?

-That is exactly what I meant- I finished putting the egg whites that I needed in two bowls, and handed them to both men along with whisks –Whip that until it turns into a white cream.

The two stared at me puzzled –How can egg whites turn into cream? - Masamune asked.

-By whipping them, for a long time. Now, get on with it.

Mitsuhide had a bit of a hard time understanding what he was supposed to do, but I left it up to Masamune to watch over him while I worked on something else.

-Wow, it really is turning creamy.

-Fascinating.

They were looking at their bowls like they just made a most impressive discovery, so I had to check on them –Don't over whip it though.

-Do we receive punishment if we fail? - Mitsuhide smiled mischievously.

-You'll have to do it again.

-Well, isn't life full of surprises- he added –You should know, no one ever got me remotely close to cooking like this.

-Why does that not surprise me? - I answered.

After some joking, they were done with their jobs, so I took a pastry bag I managed to create and began my desserts. I used that for three different dishes, while a small cake was already served in another. Thanks to the guys' help, I had the meringue I needed to finish. I top all the things with fruits, and just as everything was coming together, Hideyoshi stepped in into the kitchen as well.

-Mia, you're making sweets again?

-Actually, they're desserts. Those three are called pavlovas, and this is a layered cake.

Obviously, none of them knew what I was talking about, but Hideyoshi didn't need much more to know it was sweet, therefore, a reason to scold me –Don't forget I told you to regulate the amount of desserts you serve to Lord Nobunaga.

-Then, it's a good thing they are not for him- I took the plate with the small cake in my hands –This is for you.

His serious expression quickly changed to one of astonishment –Me?

-You saw me in a pretty bad mood today, but it had nothing to do with you. I don't want you to feel guilty about it, at all.

I remembered the expression he showed when he saw my face, and after the story he told me, I knew he probably thought everything went back to him. But it didn't. I wasn't upset with him at all, and I didn't want that face of mine to haunt him in any way.

-Hideyoshi, you're going to get a fly in your mouth- Mitsuhide teased the poor man that had froze in his place, staring at me in agape, cutely flustered. Hideyoshi pulled himself back together and cleared his throat, without managing to erase his blush. I turned to Mitsuhide with a scolding look for bothering him, but also walked to the table to get two of the remaining plates.

-And these are for you two, for at least trying to cheer me up a few times.

-Well, isn't that nice- Masamune gave me a wild smile, that soon turned into a frown –Wait, how come Hideyoshi gets to have the better plate?

I giggled at his complain, but Mitsuhide didn't join him, instead he showed an eerie grin -So, is that third dish for our lord?

-Actually, that's for Mitsunari. I'm going to take it to him along with his dinner.

-So, everyone gets a dessert gift except for Lord Nobunaga? - Mitsuhide's question troubled me a little, but Masamune made it fun in a second.

-That's fine by me.

-Indeed. But who knew our little cook had it in her to be so cold? Is your husband brushing off on you?

-That's enough, Mitsuhide- luckily Hideyoshi interfered for me –You should be grateful for such a present.

-I sounded ungrateful? Do forgive me- the vibe between the two of them was even tenser than the one between me and Nobunaga. I felt like I needed to get away from being in the middle of it, so I slid from the scene, grabbed Mitsunari's gift and went to give it to him at his room. The cute angel gave me endless apologies and thanks for the treat. My spirits were certainly lifted after all that.

When dinner was over, I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. The stuff tried to stop me from doing it, but I insisted. I actually had always found it relaxing, even if now I didn't have music to play in the background while I did it. I washed everything until it was practically shinning, then I took a really long bath. But no task made me feel ready to go back to the tenshu and face Nobunaga.

Despite the hour, I got out of my bath and went back to the kitchen. I put some cut fruit on a dish and started eating it without much energy. I realized I was still gloomy about what happened. Mostly, because I was certain he didn't feel sorry about it. Nobunaga wasn't the type of person to go back on his actions. I just knew that if I went up there, I wouldn't find him moping or desperate to apologize like Hideyoshi and Mitsunari. Yet, I couldn't be angry, just sad. Sad to think that the good times we had were just a façade, something that only came from the spare of moment.

-So, this is where you were.

I turned to find the cause of all my sorrow. Just not in the way I'd expected.

-Nobunaga? Why are you wearing that like a hood?

I thought the moment I came across him again, I'd feel even worse, probably unable to speak or ready to yell. But never did I imagine I would encounter such image.

-I'm in the middle of a mission. Now that you caught me, you're a part of it as well- he said while walking to the shelves.

-Another mission? Now what?

-I'm stealing something of great value. If you help me, I'll share it with you.

My head was still unable to process what was going on –Why would you steal something from your own castle?

-Because it is neglected to me when I ask for it. Ah, here it is- as he spoke, he found a jar in one of the shelves and brought it to me. Opening it, he took a few of the small colourful things and put them in my hand, before taking more to eat himself. Confused and intrigued, I followed his actions, and discovered what the mysterious little piece was.

-Is that candy? - I was utterly surprised. I hadn't found any of it when I went into town.

-That's right, and quite priceless. You should be honoured to share it with me.

I wasn't sure where he was trying to get with that. He had his usual grin on, as if nothing had happened between us. I didn't know what to do, but our scene was interrupted before I could speak.

-Is there someone in there?

It was Hideyoshi's voice, and as quick as I could react, Nobunaga was already closing the jar and putting it back in its place.

-Our mission has been compromised. It's time to go.

He grabbed my hand and I gasped –Huh? What did I do?

-I told you you were a part of this. Now, keep quiet.

-But... Ah! - he dragged me out of the kitchen and upstairs. We raced through the halls until we reached our room. I could not believe Nobunaga was running from Hideyoshi or that I was being dragged in it, yet there we were. We got in and closed the door, but still heard our pursuer's steps approaching us.

-Looks like you'll get in trouble anyways- I said –Thanks for dragging me along.

Instead of acting serious or upset, Nobunaga just smirked. He slowly started walking towards me, trapping me between the door and him. I was anxious the whole time, but also entranced. His eyes had caught my mind much more than his hands on either side of my head. The look he had was one I had no idea how to interpret.

-He'll probably go away if you sing- he said.

I frowned –Sing a song?

I didn't understand why that would make him away, but Nobunaga chuckled at my question, before moving to my neck. I gasped expecting a kiss, yet all he did was tilting his head over it, his breath giving me goose bumps. I heard Hideyoshi coming closer, and that was when Nobunaga went to my ear, whispering in the voice that never failed to make me swoon –You better start signing now, if you don't want him to catch us.

"He can't be serious, can he? He really wants me to moan to get Hideyoshi away?"

I wanted to protest, but he nipped the arc of my ear and a little cry of surprise left my mouth. That single sound was enough to encourage him. He started kissing and licking, making it throb, feel more sensitive than ever. I realized what an advantage it was to always be seated when he did that, because my knees trembled right away, and I felt his strong arms hold me up. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, maybe it was the frustration of always having to hold back in these situations, but this time, I had no filters. His passionate kissing made me moan like I never allowed myself to do.

-Mmmm... ahh...- I tried to bite my lip to help it, but it was useless. I put my hands on his shoulders to support myself, as his lips descended to my neck. Exploring, caressing, sucking. My back arched a bit, and he immediately pulled me closer again, causing me to bury my fingers in his hair, something I'd wanted to do for far too long. I held him there, reluctant to move away, until my eyes opened and I noticed there were no more sounds coming from outside the door.

-I think he's gone- I breathed, but Nobunaga protested.

-Not yet- he whispered, moving to the other side of my neck. My chest was rising notoriously with each pant, my heart pounding, begging for more. But the memory of what happened earlier came to my head, and it was time to get back to reality.

-Stop, stop- I pushed his shoulders softly, and he backed up without resistance, staring at me with dark eyes that almost made me forget the truth –You can't do this, I'm still angry at you.

-Angry? – he said the word as if it was a complicated puzzle –Is that why you spoke to me so insolently during council?

-Insolently? Oh, because you were so kind to me before that.

-I simply stated a fact- his blunt answer made me furious.

-Well, the "fact" that you consider my feelings meaningless is rude and makes me angry.

His frown deepened –So I can't rule over my territory when you're angry?

I snorted –Your territory is still my body, so no.

-Then how do I get you to stop being angry?

"Oh, my God. He doesn't care about my feelings at all!"

-You can start by being at least a little sorry for the way you treated me. You know Hideyoshi told me that the man you killed was about to kill me?

He kept his mien serious –What of it?

-That if you were just saving me, why didn't you tell me so?

-Why does that matter? That man is still dead, and I'm still the one who killed him. Would telling you why have changed something?

-Yes, it would! I'm not a child, I know these are times of kill or get killed. I wouldn't be mad at you if you had just told me the truth.

I could see the way his eyes were studying me, as if carefully choosing his next words –Are you certain? You always seem to be angry at me, no matter what I do.

My heart stirred a little with his question. I understood very well what he meant. It was true what he often annoyed me, but... -I wasn't angry at you during our trip. It even helped me realize I wasn't just getting used to your company, but I could also enjoy it. I liked that.

I searched his gaze to find out what he was feeling. It wasn't cold or detached as usual. He seemed really focused on what I was saying. So, I gathered the courage to ask him –Wouldn't you prefer our time together was more like that?

He only hesitated for a moment –Yes.

It was the most honest answer I felt that he ever gave me. The smile forming on my lips was difficult to hide –Then, just be honest with me.

-Why? What would that change? – he didn't seem to be asking to be rude, but because he genuinely didn't understand.

-It would change that then I could understand your reasons, and therefore, wouldn't judge you- I explained softly.

-How can you be certain my reasons will be enough to justify my actions?

My gaze was drawn to his eyes. They looked troubled, almost frightened. The expression in them made me sad somehow –You told me yourself, that life is not meaningless to you. I understand you have a purpose and are willing to do everything to achieve it. Just because I don't share it doesn't mean I'll judge you for doing what you need to do.

His face showed surprise, and it seemed that he was lost for words. It felt like quite the accomplishment for me, leaving Nobunaga Oda speechless. I could see now that he had misinterpreted my thoughts. He believed I'd judge him for killing, regardless of his reasons, but I understood it wasn't the twenty-first century where he lived, and his ambition wasn't one he could complete without conflict.

–So, how about a truce? You're honest with me, and I don't get angry so often- I offered him my hand to seal the deal, but he stared at it curiously

–Do you want me to kiss it?

My cheeks burned a bit before I could understand why he asked –Oh, no. You've never done this? Look- I took his hand and put it on mine, so we were shaking them –It's what you do when you make a deal with someone.

-I never heard of this. Very well, then. Truce- he gave me a squeeze and smiled –Only because you're right. If we're going to fight...- he walked to his bookcase, grabbing the goban and the two bowls with stones –This is the proper way to do it.

For the first time ever, I was honestly happy to play Go. I sat down in front of him, and placed every stone with calm, not really caring about the result anymore, just enjoying the game. After so much practice, I felt like I knew Nobunaga's way of playing. I detected certain patterns and managed to anticipate a few moves. I didn't give it much relevance, though, until I stared at him and he looked troubled.

-You've become dangerously good at this. I can't leave my guard down.

I jumped in amazement –Really?

-Indeed. Just not good enough- he smirked while placing another stone. When I looked down, he had secured his victory.

-What? You cheat! You distracted me on purpose!

-It was too easy. That's why I said you weren't good enough.

I grunted and tried to regain my advantage, but it was too late. He defeated me in seconds.

-I win- he said smugly.

-Only because you cheated.

-Distracting your enemy is strategy as well. But don't frown. This game was to make peace, so I'll let the victory belong to both.

-What does that mean?

-It means you can ask for whatever you want, and I'll allow it.

-Oh! - that surprised me. I'd always been so far from winning, I never stopped to think about a favour to ask him. My mind started running until it came up with something –Maybe I could learn some skill to protect myself? Like, uhm...

-Archery?

I marvelled at the idea –Yes! I only ever did it for fun. I'd love to get better at it.

-Then, I shall arrange for someone to instruct you- his voice was always deep and firm, but this time there was a touch of kind joy in it that made my heart pound –Now, come closer.

-Yes, yes- I rolled my eyes, jokingly annoyed, and went to sit beside him, ready for whatever he claimed next. But when his hand travelled right up my thigh, I couldn't help complaining –Wow, wow. What are you doing?

-My next claim- he answered calmly, like he usually did when I objected at his choices.

-Oh, no you don't. I see where you're trying to get there.

-Do you, now? - he mocked at my protests and slid his other hand slowly down my back, until it reached my ass!

The second he squeezed it without shame, I was elevated from my place, almost standing on my knees now. My mouth fell open with shock –You have three seconds to take your hand out of there.

He laughed at my dramatic reaction –I'm just continuing my last claim, and this is what comes right under your back.

I'd always had zero tolerance with guys that tried to randomly grab my ass. I didn't allow it unless we were close enough, and Nobunaga was not there yet. I knew he was just taking advantage of the situation. Although, it was also a bit funny. I never imagined a warlord would be daring enough to do something so naughty.

I gave him a warning look and started counting –One.

-You really think you can stop me? You can't escape our deal.

I was about to count again, when he startled me by lowering his head. For a moment, I was prepared to push him away, until I realized he had just laid down on my lap, getting comfortable like it was completely normal.

-What are you doing?

-This is now my territory. I can use it however I want.

I snorted. "He tricked me again!"

-Are you disappointed? - he asked vainly.

-Oh, spare me. You know full well what you were trying to make me think. You always do the same!

-And yet, you keep falling into my traps- his self-satisfied expression never failed to make me sigh, but as if he needed to make it worse, he moved his head, rejoicing in his new claim –This is fine territory. And bountiful.

My eyes widened "did he just...? Of course, he did". I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. He was really just impossible.

Yet, all of the sudden his hand was on my face, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I was taken aback from the surprise and stared down at him –What?

-I couldn't see your face through your hair- he kept his hand on my cheek, almost caressing it with rough fingers. I tried to interpret his expression. He looked pleased, as usual, but there was something different in his gaze. It warmed me up, instead of making me feel cold. He even added; –You're warm. Stay still for a while.

When he asked like that, I just didn't have it in my heart to refuse. I stayed in my place, accepting my new job as a pillow. At least for tonight.

As he closed his eyes, I couldn't help taking the chance to see his face. I'd always neglected it in fear of getting caught, but now everything was in my favour. Having him so close made it easier, even felt good. Though my attention was soon caught by his collar. It was all bunched up right under his neck. I tried to straighten it, when he suddenly tensed and opened his eyes, even grabbing my wrist.

-What are you doing?

I didn't know which of the two was most surprised –I was just fixing your collar.

His reaction really startled me. "Could it be...?" -Nobunaga, did that tickle?

The expression on his face grew more serious –Tickle? That was utter torment!

I let my chin drop upon the new discovery –Oh, my God.

"This is too good". I stretched my free hand to go behind his head, and to the other side of his neck, gently caressing it. He tensed even further, dropping my wrist to shield his ears.

-Will you stop!

-Ah! - I let a cry of surprise out, laughing so loudly I had to cover my mouth –Well, who knew the Devil King was so ticklish?

-What if I am? Stop laughing.

His usual profound and intense voice made it all worse. It was his serious, commanding voice, but this time annoyed at being the one in a weak position before me. My amusement just grew every second, until I simply had to stop myself.

-Okay, okay- I tried to hold my laughter, seeing his pouting expression –I won't laugh anymore, I'm sorry. It's just so funny.

-There's nothing funny about this. It's unacceptable.

I was drying the tears from my eyes, but his severe complaint didn't help. The fact that he was so serious about something so funny was hilarious and adorable –That's because you're the one in trouble this time. Finally. But I'll stay put now, you can relax.

-Are you luring me into a trap? I'll kill you if you are.

-You try to kill me and I'll tickle you again- my threat made him growl and I smiled –You simply stay there, and I'll behave. Promise.

He didn't look fully convinced –Can I trust you?

-Hey, we're supposed to be on a truce, remember? – I raised my hands in surrender.

Nobunaga sighed, eventually taking his hands off his ears. The temptation to tickle him again filled me inside, but his angry face was too cute to do it. Instead, I just wanted to kiss his nose. He got comfortable, closing his eyes again, until I finally felt him relax. After a few minutes, I even realized.

"He's not just relaxed, he fell asleep!"

I didn't think he'd do it so quickly, but since I had the chance, my hand was immediately drawn to his hair. Careful not to go anywhere near his ticklish spots, I caressed it softly at first, searching for some reaction. But he was sleeping profoundly, so I dug my fingers a bit further. I'd always been fascinated by his hair. It was abundant and smooth. Seeing his peaceful expression, I felt really content with having him there.

-Aren't you a puzzle, Nobunaga Oda- I said to myself. How could he annoy me so much, then make me laugh like there's no tomorrow? I remembered his pouting expression and I really wished I'd kiss him on the nose. I never thought I could find him so cute. I was discovering sides of him my own imagination couldn't have created. I knew it wasn't convenient, but I was too content to care. All I wanted were more moments like this.

* * *

I was abruptly woken up, realizing it was because my head almost fell over. I straightened up, still sleepy, and rubbed my neck. I didn't notice the moment I started falling asleep and I had no idea how long it'd been. My mind was too disoriented to process anything and I could barely open my eyes.

What I was able to perceive, was Nobunaga getting off my lap and lifting me in his arms. I was so sleepy and his chess felt so comfortable, that I let my head lean on it, ready to fall asleep right there. Yet, he soon put me in the futon and not long after, I felt him lay down behind me, wrapping me in his arms and burying his head in the crook of my neck.

The warmth and cosiness I felt, helped me sleep better than any other night.


	10. Jealousy

**8-Jealousy.**

-Hmmmmm.

"Why is it always so bright in the morning? What time is it?"

I stretched a bit, growling at the light, only to dwell on the fact that Nobunaga was in bed with me, again. The memory of him putting me in the futon came to my head, knowing now that it hadn't been a dream.

I sighed but felt too tired to protest. Instead, I woke myself up slowly. Taking my time to gather the energy to get up. After a lot of yawning, I lifted the sheets in an attempt to leave the bed without waking him up.

-Hmm, Mia? – a sleepy Nobunaga talked and I eeped.

-Oh- I gasped at the gesture of his arms grabbing me again, pulling me back under the covers. I felt his whole body accommodating to mine, and his face burying in the crook of my neck.

-Where are you going? – he said drowsily.

-To work. Shouldn't you do the same?

-Work can wait.

I snorted –Is that how you're planning to unify Japan?

He chuckled on my shoulder –Do you want to give me lessons on how to rule as well?

Sighing, I tried to think of another way to get free. Sleeping together might be comfortable, but I knew what it could turn into –You know I can't stay all morning, right?

-Should I convince you, then? – his whisper turned into a mischievous one.

"No. Definitely not. That's not where I was going at all".

But it was too late. His soft lips were already on the skin of my neck, delivering sweet kisses all over it, slowly reaching my ear. The feel of his breath was electrifying, but he was being really tender this time. It was just relaxing and enticing.

-Stay with me, Mia.

I bit my lip. How was I supposed to refuse now?

His caresses went to the back my neck, and I decided to indulge him, as long as he maintained this calm pace. It was more of an indulgence for myself, really. But he was being too sweet to get away.

His kisses reached my back and I heard him whisper again –You make for a great sleeping aid. You give me really pleasant dreams.

"I hope they're PG-13 dreams… or maybe not".

-What kind of dreams? – I didn't know why I asked, but there was no taking it back now.

-What kind are you thinking about?

Suddenly, I jumped at the feel of his hot lips touching the bare skin of my back. Since I fell asleep without preparations, I still had my made up outfit on, instead of my night gown, and the top must've stuck out of my pants, giving him the room he needed.

-Hey, aren't you going a bit too far? – I complained.

-Why? I'm only exploring conquered territory.

-Yes, well. Keep going and you'll be facing a revolt.

-It's a good thing I've got experience in putting down revolts.

He lifted my top even further, tracing up my spine with a hot, wet tongue. I realized I was almost on my stomach by then. That he was completely dominating me. The idea probably wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that I already knew how these sessions went. The moment I reached my highest point of desire, he'd pull away, leaving me all flustered and needy. And I hit that point when my top was so elevated, his hand on the side began getting dangerously close to my exposed breasts.

-Hey- I squeezed my arm to my torso closing his way, and then stared back at him with a scolding look. But all he did was mocking.

-You're too cautious.

-Can you blame me? Anyway, it's time to get up.

I don't how, but I managed to break free and rise from my place, without Nobunaga pulling me back to him.

-I'm looking forward to our next game- was all he said as I left the room. His usually devilish smile seemed somehow more candid today. I rolled my eyes at him, but inside, I was curious about experiencing our new truce. I wondered how different our relationship would be, if it truly changed.

* * *

-I'm glad to know you've made peace with Lord Nobunaga- Mitsunari's smile was as bright as ever –And to see that you're not distressed any more.

-I'm not, but don't forget that wasn't your fault. You've been nothing but kind to me, Mitsu.

-Not at all! My performance in my job has improved drastically since you started taking care of me. I owe you more than I can repay.

I giggled, and was certain my cheeks must've been red, an effect he caused way too often –Please, no one enjoys our time together more than me.

-I'm pleased to know you enjoy it- his eyes sparkled –We all have rejoiced in your arrival, it's my privilege to spend so much time with you.

-Who's "we"?

-Everyone! The food quality in the castle has improved a lot thanks to you, and all of us are very thankful for that. Also, Lord Hideyoshi was happier than ever after receiving your present yesterday. He wants to ask you for another, but is too shy to do it.

-Awww. That's not a problem, I'll do it again as soon as I can.

-I'm sure he'll be delighted.

After a lot of smiling and complementing each other, I eventually had to leave. I was going back to the kitchen to leave the tray we used for breakfast, when I ran into a familiar face.

-Mia- Hideyoshi approached me.

-Good morning. Can I help you?

-Yes- he sighed. "Uh, oh. What did I do now?" –I've already lectured Lord Nobunaga about this. While I'm pleased to see that you two made up, sneaking into the kitchen to steal candy and then running in the hallways, as you well know, it's inadmissible.

-Oh, God- only then did I remember the events of last night, and Nobunaga's idea to drive him off –Wait a moment. We didn't make love, I mean, peace! I mean, yes we did, but whatever you heard last night, it wasn't… it just… it was all his idea!

My body started trembling and the words stumbled one after the other. I'd completely forgotten about our little crime and how it ended, and felt awfully embarrassed to think that Hideyoshi heard us, well, me. But my nervousness turned out to be funny for him.

He chuckled and patted my head –Don't worry about it. I also came to tell you your archery teacher is waiting for you at the patio. I normally wouldn't approve of a woman holding a bow, but Lord Nobunaga got you an excellent master.

I jumped with excitement –Oh! Do you know who it is?

Hideyoshi laughed for himself before answering –Someone who's very eager to work with you- then he walked away, still smiling.

I was left confused by his attitude, until an idea came to me and my body shook with fear. I ran to the patio to check if it was true.

"Please, don't be Masamune or Mitsuhide" I begged as I arrived there, only to encounter the last person that came to my mind.

"Oh, God. Please be Masamune or Mitsuhide"

-You're late. I don't know how you even handle spending so much time with Mitsunari. I guess it takes someone of his own kind to do it- Ieyasu pouted as I walked towards him.

-You're going to be my teacher?

-I'm not any more excited than you. It was Nobunaga's order. Though I'm not expecting much.

I snorted –Then, expect so because I'm actually good at it. Tell me where you want me to shoot and I'll show you- I said as I walked to grab a bow and arrow.

-You won't be shooting anything. First, I need to see you know how to even set an arrow in its place.

-Oh, please. You just hook it on- I proceeded to do so as demonstration. Then, we went over other basic aspects of loading a bow. It bothered me a little to be treated as a complete amateur, until we reached body instructions.

-Your posture's awful- he complained as he came to correct me –If your thumb is up, you're holding the bow wrongly, and it puts more tension in your grip that necessary. Here- he lowered my arm, which naturally caused for my thumb to lower. Something I realized I'd seen in archers from movies but never paid attention to. He checked the rest of my body before finally giving me a target.

We practiced for a few hours. In past occasions, I often hit my forearm with the bow or failed a few shots, among other inconsistencies. It was thrilling to succeed in nearly every attempt and see how my arms weren't as tired as I expected. Although, my fingers did feel itchy and numbing.

-That's enough for now- he declared, then sighed –I suppose you're not as bad as I thought you'd be.

-Wow, Ieyasu. Be careful or I'll think you're actually complimenting me.

-I don't know what you're talking about. Now come here.

He guided me towards the steps nearby. I could only imagine how hard it must've been for him to give me that comment. His grumpy attitude was starting to be funny for me, which would probably end up being dangerous for him. I could be a real tease when tempted.

-What is it? – he made me sit on the stairs and I wasn't sure how it was a part of the lesson, but he didn't answer. He took a small jar from a bag and opened it.

-Show me your hands. They're probably sore, aren't they?

He sat beside me and I awkwardly obeyed, lifting my hands in front of him. Ieyasu took some type of gel from the jar and gently rubbed it on them.

"Wow, he has a really delicate touch".

-Thank you- I could've been a tease about it, but it was too good of a moment to ruin it. I hadn't expected him to be such a dedicated teacher or have the kindness to even heal my light wounds at the end of the lesson.

But he pouted at my gratitude –Don't thank me, it's not giving you any points. And don't look at me like that. I only do this because someone would probably scold me if I didn't. Everyone is always making a big fuss about you. I don't know what you're feeding them.

I laughed at his comment, knowing exactly what he meant –Well, I was always told that the way to a man's heart is his stomach. Which actually gives me the idea…- as if a light bulb had turned on over me, I moved a bit closer to him –Ieyasu, what kind of food do you like?

-I'll never tell you that. Now I'm sure you've been poisoning the food.

His comments made me giggle –Well, I guess I could ask Hideyoshi or Masamune. Surely someone will know.

-Why do you even care what I like? – he stared at me confused.

-Because maybe if I make you some of that, you'll like me too.

Ieyasu snorted –Good luck with that. Masamune cooked for me many times, it didn't make me like him any more.

-Shame. Then again, I do like challenges- I smiled as I rose from my place –But even if it doesn't work, I'll do it as a thank you gift. You were a much better teacher than I thought.

His eyes widened for a moment, though they were soon away from me again –Complimenting me doesn't give you any points either.

"Well, someone gets embarrassed easily!"

I laughed once more at Ieyasu's contrary attitude, before finally departing to the kitchen to achieve my goal. It was almost lunch time, anyways.

* * *

-I don't know what you heard, but you got your information wrong. I hate sweets- Ieyasu frowned at the dessert I put in front of him.

-First of all, I'm not surprised. Second, I know you like spicy food, so stop whining and try this- I took a spoonful of the small cake I made and offered it to him. As expected, he took it from my hand to taste it, sighing with frustration.

I watched attentively as he ate, to be delighted by his surprise reaction.

-This is spicy.

-Who said desserts only need to be sweet? – I answered –I've always been all about balancing sweetness with other flavours. Spice is one of the options.

-Hmm- Ieyasu pouted –It doesn't change how I feel about you… but I suppose it's not bad.

-Sorry? – I asked playfully pointing my ear at him –What was that last part?

-I said I know this is a trap, and it won't work.

I giggled knowing what he truly said. It was just hilarious how much he refused to show his true feelings, especially since they were so obvious. He was trying to eat at a slow pace, but his face clearly showed that he relished in every bite.

-Why do you keep looking at me like that? – he complained, and I shrugged.

-It just makes me happy when people enjoy my creations.

-You look like Mitsunari. Stop it.

-I'll take that as a compliment.

-Then, it's official. You're beyond salvation.

His comment made me laugh really loud –What's the deal between you and Mitsunari? I know you don't like, well… anyone. But why is he the one you complain about the most?

-I don't know what you're talking about, and it's time for you to go.

-What? – I whined as he rose from his place to pull me up –But I just got here. Wait, is this about my question?

-No, it's because you're unbearable- he said pushing me outside.

I gasped in surprise –It is because of my comment!

-I said it's not, and don't go asking around either.

He had his hand on my back, guiding me to the gates of his castle, but it didn't stop me –C'mon! Tell me! What happened? Did he steal your girlfriend? Did you steal his girlfriend? Oh! – I turned around to face him –Are you secretly in love with him?

-You've got serious issues- he took my arm to turn me around, send me out and finally close the door the behind me.

I laughed the whole way back. I didn't believe it was actually true, but the idea of the two of them wasn't just funny, it was adorable! A piece of sunshine like Mitsunari and a grumpy Grinch like Ieyasu? Talk about relationship goals. So many scenarios were already popping into my head. Too bad that was probably seen poorly in these times.

As I was delighting in the joke, though, I suddenly spotted two other familiar faces. Only they weren't behaving in any friendly way. As I got closer, I saw it clearly and started to get worried. Hideyoshi was holding Mitsuhide by the collar, with not just a scolding expression, but a truly severe one.

-Answer me. If you weren't doing anything suspicious, then you can explain yourself!

-Hideyoshi, there's no need to raise your voice. I can hear you.

Mitsuhide spoke as if he was treating Hideyoshi like a child, and I could see how that made him even angrier, reason for which I had to intervene.

-Hey, hey. What is going on?

-Mia- Hideyoshi soon backed up and looked even embarrassed.

-This is a surprise. On your way back from a walk? – Mitsuhide fixed his collar, acting as if nothing happened.

-I was visiting Ieyasu. Now, care to explain me what was that about?

-It's nothing for you to worry about, Mia. Go on- Hideyoshi tried to be soft but I could tell he was still worked up.

-I'm going anywhere. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure it can be solved speaking. You two are supposed to be allies.

-It's what I've been trying to do, but Mitsuhide refuses to speak.

-You were scolding me for leaving my room. I didn't realize you were my actual mother to deserve such explanations- Mitsuhide kept acting like it was all a joke, causing Hideyoshi to boil up.

-Are you aware of the rumours that have been spreading? People believe you're conspiring with the enemy to betray Lord Nobunaga!

"Holy shit". I stared back at Mitsuhide in horror. With everything that had been going on, it was easy for me to forget I was in the middle of a military era, where treason was just as much of a strategy as alliances. Mitsuhide was peculiar, but I never pictured him as someone capable of such deed. Yet, he didn't flinch in front of the accusations.

-Worrying too much will turn your hair grey. I think I can already see some spots.

-Stop changing the subject! – Hideyoshi stepped forward, as if ready to grab him again, and I had to interfere.

-Hey, calm down. Mitsuhide, just answer the question.

-Are you also my mother now, Mia? I shall make sure to be back in my room before sunset next time.

I stared at him, frowning with confusion. I suppose I understood Hideyoshi's frustration now, for Mitsuhide just brushed through us, prepared to walk away until Hideyoshi caught him by the arm.

-We're not done yet.

-I'm afraid we are. Lord Nobunaga has called me. I mustn't keep him waiting- he cut loose from the grip and went on, disappearing from our sight.

Hideyoshi sighed –I'm sorry you had to witness that.

-No, I can see why you were upset- I looked back at Mitsuhide walking away, and then him again –You really think he could be conspiring to betray Nobunaga?

-No, and that's just the problem. Because no matter how hard I try, I can't find evidence against it and he refuses to provide it as well.

His posture was tense, but I could see it in his face, how bad he felt about the whole situation –You're not angry at him because you think he might be a traitor. You're sad that about it, because you worry too much.

Hideyoshi snorted –My life would be a lot easier if I didn't. It's still early. Come, let me buy you something to compensate for that scene.

-What? No- I stopped him right away –Let me make you something. Mitsuhide may joke about it, but calling you "mum" doesn't come from you being annoying. It's because you're always taking care of others. Mitsunari told you meant to ask me for another dessert, so allow me to be the mum this time and make you one. You deserve it.

-Mia…- he blushed adorably, making me smile, but soon brushed it off by clearing his throat –I can't allow you to do that again without giving you something return.

-Fine, then I'll let you buy me something and then you'll let me serve you a treat later.

-Very well- he smiled politely, patting my back to take me into town.

We walked around for a few minutes as I made my choice, but it was a difficult one. Whatever I set my eye on, he immediately offered to buy it. I had to choose something quickly before he could offer to buy the whole market, and even after that, he still tried to get me another present, no matter how much I refused or tried not to set my eye on anything else. The trip to the castle never felt so long.

* * *

-It was a fine treat. A perfect balance of flavours again- Nobunaga looked very pleased with his dessert. I owed him one for a while, so I made it on a side while I prepared Hideyoshi's.

-I'm glad you like it- I smiled at his child-like attitude to his small indulgence.

-Now, it is time for our game- he declared as he went to grab everything.

"Damn, another one? How much more territory does he plan on claiming?"

The board was in front of me and I heard the clack of the first rock on it. I had gotten used to it by now, but after what happened that afternoon, it was a bit hard to concentrate. Could Mitsuhide truly be capable of betraying Nobunaga? Why would he do that? I didn't like the idea of it, at all. I didn't want to even think about Nobunaga having to kill Mitsuhide or being stabbed in the back by him. Really, just any result that it could have was awful to even imagine.

-You're distracted- he suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

-Sorry, it's nothing- I looked back at the board to continue, but he insisted.

-Did something happen? Tell me.

-No, it's not important- I didn't feel too confident in telling him about Hideyoshi's suspicions. I was worried it could bring trouble he wanted to avoid.

-That was an order, not a request.

This time, I narrowed my eyes at him –I've already told you I'm not your servant, don't give me orders.

-Then tell me what's on your mind.

I bit my lower lip with worry. I didn't see much of an escape now, so I decided to share everything. But I put emphasis on the fact that they were all just suspicions, not facts. Maybe that would keep him from causing a stir.

-Something that inconsequential took your mind off our game? – to my surprise, he didn't even blink over my story.

-What? How is a possible betrayal inconsequential?

Nobunaga placed a stone on the board with a hard clack, and when I looked down, the game was over.

I complained -Hey! Did you just distract me on purpose again?

-I wasn't distracting you. Your strategy was so weak, I could've defeated you blindfolded- his mean comment offended me, but he didn't seem to care –I already knew everything you just told me.

-Well, aren't you going to do something about it?

-I don't need to. I know Mitsuhide well. You too, will learn about him soon.

I was confused -What does that mean?

-Enough of this- he dismissed my question and grabbed the goban to put it aside. I straighten up, slightly worried about his deep frown –I'm disappointed.

–Sorry I just heard someone may be trying to stab you in the back, and got distracted.

-But it wasn't me you were concerned about, right? It was Hideyoshi.

-Well…- "It was the whole situation that worried me, truly".

Nobunaga grabbed my hand to get my attention again –How could you be concerned with him when you're here with me? He doesn't need your worry. He'll work things out whether you think about him or not.

"Wait, is that what this is about? He's jealous?"

-Why, yes but it's normal for me to be worried when a friend is in a bad situation.

-It doesn't matter. I don't like the fact that you're interested in other men- he got more serious, showing a troubled expression I wasn't used to see on him.

-I wouldn't call it "being interested", and since when do you care so much? – he only got jealous once during our whole time together, but it wasn't of any of his vassals and he also tried to hide it right away.

-Because tonight you're here with me.

His tone was imposing, grave. I stared at his eyes, surprised to find such strong emotion there. I never thought he'd come to feel that way and show it without filter. I was almost in trance, when I suddenly saw his face come closer and felt his strong hands holding my waist, dragging me into his arms. His gaze was just inches away from me, our noses almost touching. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, and I had no idea how to react.

-You said you wished to understand me- he said –Then look at me.

"Is that what he wants?" But how could I just stare at him from so close? I felt like our lips were going to touch in any moment and I wasn't ready for it. I felt my nerves rising and tried to push away a little, seeking for anything else to look at. Otherwise, I was certain his eyes would drag me straight to him.

-You're going against my command already? That's brave of you.

My body jumped in alarm –N-no! I just… ah!

His arms gently pulled me to the floor and I had to hold onto his shoulders to stay up, until he made sure even my head was lying on the carpet.

-Look at me.

He placed a hand on my cheek. As if that was necessary. There was no way I would've dared to look away. I'd never seen his gaze be so intense, so anguished. I didn't think the day would come when he'd look at me like that, didn't realize Nobunaga had developed such feelings, even if he wasn't aware, if it wasn't his intention to show them.

The passion in his face made me tremble, feeling incapable of hiding my emotions as well –How much more do you want me to look at you?

I didn't mean just in that moment, but all the time. If we were together, he was all that I looked at. When we were apart, he was all I had on my mind. I tried to fight it, to hide it, but it was eating me inside. Mostly because I thought he was different. That I rarely occupied his thoughts. How could he want me to think about him even more? I could barely handle all that he already controlled my mind.

-I don't know- his face relaxed, his whisper was almost shy –How can I make you look only at me?

-Y-you can't ask that!

You can't ask for us to be serious now. I'm supposed to leave in just a few days and I already take this more seriously than I should. It's not fair! I can't develop any more feelings for you, I don't even know how you truly feel.

-I can't? – he asked curiously, then frowned again –You're stubborn.

-I could say the same thing about you.

He let an annoyed sigh out –Come to think of it, I haven't chosen my next conquest yet.

I swallowed hard, nervous about finding out what it would be. Then, he brushed his thumb on my lips. It was so soft I didn't react much, until he pressed my lower lip and a gasp opened my mouth even further, my body shivering in anticipation.

-Tonight, you will surrender this to me- he declared sternly.

"Oh-my-God".

-W-why my lips?

-Because you keep talking back to me. Maybe if I close them, you'll finally give me some peace.

I snorted, all despair disappearing from me to be replaced by irritation –I won't stop talking just because you kiss me. If that's your only reason, you might as well choose another spot.

I felt impotent, frustrated. Why did he always have to ruin these moments? Why couldn't he face his true feelings? I wanted to throw something at him, until I realized my comment also made him upset.

-Are you certain I should choose another? – a bit of sorrow crossed his eyes again, and I didn't how to react.

-I… mmmm! – his thumb entered my mouth, and I felt the roughness of it with the tip of my tongue. It was just a flash, but the feel when it came out wet and kept stroking my upper lip, made the heat inside me rise. My breath was already a pant. I hadn't expected him to do that and I glared at him with surprise.

-You look like you're satisfied with this one- for once, he didn't tease me with a smug grin. He seemed to be serious about getting me to admit that I liked his touch. I always liked it, and I knew he was aware of it. As much as I denied it, I had no control over how my body reacted. Why was he now interested in hearing me accept it?

-But… mmmm! – this time, my surprise came out in a loud moan. His thumb went further into my mouth, making me close my lips on it, caressing it with my tongue. Whether I liked it or not, I was sucking on it, moaning at the sensation. It was all too erotic. I had to shut my eyes hard. Knowing that he was just inches away, gazing at every second, it made me tremble with lust. But I couldn't get my mouth to stop. The taste of his rough finger was alluring. The idea of him watching me as I sucked on it had me all worked up.

Suddenly, his thumb left me and I felt it caressing my lips again, making them wet. My mouth stayed open, letting rasping breaths out, and I gazed at Nobunaga with blurry eyes. He seemed upset.

-You still say no? Even when your eyes look that way?

I shivered in hesitation. I shouldn't want it, but all I could think about was kissing him –Nobunaga…

-I told you, you can't escape our deal.

His thumb left my lips and his face came closer. Far from opposing, I moved my hands from his shoulders to the back of his head, bringing him to me, fearful that he would pull back all of the sudden.

But he didn't. His soft lips met mine, and I felt like I was on a daze. A cry of relief left my mouth, and I tried to keep it under control. But he parted my lips with his tongue, seeking for mine. When he found it, he tasted me like I was candy, never allowing my mouth to close.

-Hmmm! – I tried to complain, but he kissed me deeper, faster, with a passion that I couldn't help but moan in response. Our heads moved in sync with our lips and he changed his angle, exploring even more, making me purr with pleasure –Mmmm.

He was claiming me with a hunger I could barely respond to. My hands slid to the sides of his face, and I could feel him tense, a growl coming from his mouth. I remembered his ticklish spot, and felt almost frustrated that I couldn't hold him there. I grabbed his collar then, making sure he didn't even think about pulling away.

His kisses slowed down gradually, becoming more sensual. His tongue was now caressing me, his lips sucking mine every time our mouths closed on each other. I felt like my clothes were burning me, and realized just how hot my body was. Not only mine, but his as well. Seeing that made me want to let him go even less. I grabbed his hair again, putting my arms around him, as if I was hugging him.

I didn't want to, but I could feel our passionate kiss coming to its end. Our tongues barely touched by now, and our rhythm was the opposite of when it all began. I wasn't moaning anymore, so I could hear our strong breathing. His was just as trembling as mine. It was like we both knew this had to end, and were enjoying the last of it to its fullest.

With a final stroke, his mouth stayed open over mine and I stared at him. He returned my gaze and I waited for him to say something. But he looked at my lips again, so I tilted my head, encouraging him. My message got through, because he kissed me once more, sucking on my upper lip. I caught his lower one in return, savouring its taste. When we parted, I noticed my hand was on his cheek, gently caressing it with my thumb.

But he just sighed –Tonight I shall be satisfied with this. But I won't forgive that you to let your thoughts be stolen again.

I swallowed hard at the idea of it, but remained silent. He was right. It was enough for now, more than enough.

He demanded I served as his pillow again, so I sat up and let him lay down on my lap. It wasn't long until I was certain he'd fallen asleep, and started stroking his hair. Staring at his handsome face like that, trying to process what just happened, I didn't feel like worrying over the future anymore. It was useless wanting to take everything back. So instead, I indulged myself with the feel of his smooth hair, the sound of his slow breathing. I didn't know what would happen next, and I didn't want to carry any regrets, so this time I lowered my head and kissed his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief. After that, I finally felt satisfied as well, and just stared at the balcony, into the night, waiting for what tomorrow would bring.


	11. Jealousy (his POV)

**8.5-Jealousy (His P.O.V.)**

We were together in the tenshu. Mia had prepared another one of his sweets and presented it to me. I savoured every bite, since it had been a while after the last. It was good she remembered to make another, I was starting to get impatient. Even the konpeito I stole the other night didn't satisfy me as well as her preparations. She combined elements in a way I hadn't seen before, just as she'd promised.

-It was a fine treat. A perfect balance of flavours again.

-I'm glad you like it- her smile and the dessert put me in a good mood. I knew what needed to come next.

-Now, it is time for our game- I declared as I went to grab what we needed.

Our games had started as a bet for me to claim her body after each victory, but at this point, that was hardly the main reason I wished to play with her. She had improved drastically in the short time we started playing, I enjoyed watching her create strategies, form territory, invade mine and even turn back some of my attacks. She wasn't yet at a level in which she could defeat me, but every move she made, every time she predicted one of my own, I felt like no other opponent would entertain me as much.

However, I soon noticed she wasn't being so precise tonight. Her strategies were easier to defeat, and she'd hardly predicted any of my moves. I stared at her and could see it right away: she wasn't focusing. What can be so important to occupy her thoughts when we were in the middle of a game?

-You're distracted.

-Sorry, it's nothing- she woke up and looked at the board, but I wasn't convinced. I needed to know what was in her mind.

-Did something happen? Tell me.

-No, it's not important.

"If it's not important, then why do you let it distract you?"

-That was an order, not a request.

She narrowed her eyes at me –I've already told you I'm not your servant, don't give me orders.

-Then tell me what's on your mind.

She bit her lip and fidgeted for a moment. It was obvious that whatever happened was important to her, so I had to know. Yet, when she told me her story, I couldn't see why she ever let it trouble her.

-Something that inconsequential took your mind off our game?

She looked surprise at my response -What? How is a possible betrayal inconsequential?

"Because it has no relation with what we're doing right now".

I placed my final stone and she was shocked to see the game come to an end. It bothered me to think she didn't even see it coming. She'd always noticed the exact moment her loss was inevitable.

-Hey! Did you just distract me on purpose again? – she complained.

-I wasn't distracting you. Your strategy was so weak, I could've defeated you blindfolded- my comment upset her, but it was her fault for not focusing –I already knew everything you just told me.

-Well, aren't you going to do something about it?

-I don't need to. I know Mitsuhide well. You too, will learn about him soon.

-What does that mean?

-Enough of this- I grabbed the goban and put it aside. It must've been the least satisfying game we ever had, so I stared back at her frowning –I'm disappointed.

–Sorry I just heard someone may be trying to stab you in the back, and got distracted.

-But it wasn't me you were concerned about, right? It was Hideyoshi.

-Well…

There was no point in denying it. Her whole story was full of comments about him. She mentioned his name so many times, I lost count.

I grabbed her hand, bringing her bright eyes back to me –How could you be concerned with him when you're here with me? He doesn't need your worry. He'll work things out whether you think about him or not.

She stuttered -Why, yes but it's normal for me to be worried when a friend is in a bad situation.

-It doesn't matter. I don't like the fact that you're interested in other men.

"Since when does her attention wander so much? Does she always think about other men when she's not with me? Is this the first time she does it while we were together?" I was suddenly filled with an urge to know everything that went through her mind. I had wondered about it before, thinking I'd find thoughts that revealed new things about her character, her story. But if they were about other men, then it was a different tale.

-I wouldn't call it "being interested"- she replied -And since when do you care so much?

-Because tonight you're here with me.

I locked eyes with her. Staring motionless into her blue gaze, I tried to fathom what was going on behind it, where her thoughts were taking her. She was still, glancing only at my eyes. The depth in her look drew me closer. I needed to ensure she remained that way, so I took my hands to her tiny waist, pulling her into my arms. She let out a soft gasp, but didn't move her face away.

-You said you wanted to understand me. Then look at me.

"Just last night you claimed my thoughts. You demanded I shared them with you, so that you could understand my reasons. Then why did you let yours be stolen by someone else? How is that a fair treatment?"

I kept my eyes on hers, but could still notice the blush in her cheeks, her opened mouth that drew me to her lips. I fought the urge to stare at them, and yet she soon looked away.

-You're going against my command already? That's brave of you.

She was alarmed –N-no! I just… ah!

I pushed her to the carpet, and seeing how she refused to lay down, I positioned myself in a way that gave her no escape. I felt compelled to put my hand on her face, making sure her gaze would be fixated on me.

-Look at me.

This time, she obeyed. She put her eyes on me, and didn't move them. I tried to shut down my senses, ignore everything that wasn't her deep blue look on me. The warmth that radiated from her body, flowing into my hand, threatened to invade my mind. The way her neck moved when she swallowed, and her lips trembled slightly. I could see some despair in her face. Her hands were on my shoulders, as if ready to push me away.

–How much more do you want me to look at you?

-I don't know- I truly didn't. Because no matter how much I thought of it, no amount of time seemed like enough. I realized it wasn't just her momentary attention that I wanted –How can I make you look only at me?

-Y-you can't ask that!

-I can't? – is there truly no way? Why? –You're stubborn.

-I could say the same thing about you.

I sighed, troubled by her rebellious attitude that I always found entertaining, but tonight, was only bringing me sorrow –Come to think of it, I haven't chosen my next conquest yet.

Since I couldn't demand her eyes, my fingers were drawn to the territory I'd craved since our wedding. I ran my thumb over her lips, but she didn't even seem to notice, so I pressed it, opening her mouth. She let out a sweet gasp that fed the fire inside me.

-Tonight, you will surrender this to me.

She trembled beneath me -W-why my lips?

-Because you keep talking back to me. Maybe if I close them, you'll finally give me some peace.

"Maybe after I claim them, you won't allow your thoughts to wander again."

But she didn't respond well. Her brows frowned and her eyes were filled with fire –I won't stop talking just because you kiss me. If that's your only reason, you might as well choose another spot.

"That was not our deal. Why would you try to go back on your promise?"

-Are you certain I should choose another?

"Are you truly going to deny me my claim? How much more do you plan on torturing me?"

-I… mmmm! – her answer was interrupted as I let my thumb enter her mouth slightly. I felt her tongue teasing me, making my finger wet before I traced her lips again. Her breath changed immediately, her eyes darkened with passion and surprise as she opened them.

-You look like you're satisfied with this one.

"It's obvious you enjoy this, so will you consent to my claim? Or are you going to make me wait even longer?"

-But… mmmm! – this time, she moaned loudly at the feel of my thumb. Her lips closed on it, sucking it, tasting it with her tongue. But it wasn't that sensation what warmed me up. It was the look on her face, the sounds she made as a response to my stimulation. The way her breathing changed and her body burned with heat, a heat that was soon passed to me.

I took my thumb out, stroking her lips with the wetness she left on it. Her beautiful eyes opened, showing me the lust in them. Her pants left her opened mouth, drawing all my attention to it. "If you're going to refuse, you shouldn't look at me like that. It's not helping to maintain my composure".

-You still say no? Even when your eyes look that way?

She shivered in my arms –Nobunaga…

The whisper of my name, the expression in her eyes. There was no turning back -I told you, you can't escape our deal.

I put my hand on the carpet, leaning into her blue gaze. The fear that she would reject me vanished as her hands went to the back of my head. I let myself drown in the sea that were her eyes, and my lips make the claim they so long desired.

I'd wondered countless times if her lips would escape mine when I took them. Now that I had them, there was no way I'd allow that to happen. A lovely cry came out of her mouth and like every time I claimed a part of her, the sound made me determined to get more.

-Hmmm! – she complained inside my mouth as my tongue explored her, deeply, passionately. The more she moaned, the more I wanted her to continue. I moved my head, finding a new angle, trying to calm my desire. But there was no end to it when she cried in response –Mmmm.

Her lips struggled to follow my lead, and I let them try. I caught them with mine, again and again, giving her no escape. I felt her hands suddenly move to the sides of my head and I growled at the ticklish sensation, refusing to let her go in spite of it. She then grabbed my collar, pulling me closer, letting me know she didn't want to stop either.

I let my kisses gradually slow down, without losing intensity. As much as my tongue explored her, my hunger didn't drop. My desire for her burned as much as her hot body underneath me did. Then, she put her arms around me like a tender hug. My confusion grew, but her hand grabbed my hair again, and I knew she still wanted more.

I gave her what she asked for, in a pace that she was finally able to keep up with. I let myself focus on the way she was responding. Now that she grew silent, her body showed me how she felt. Her breathing was hard, her lips never ceased to look for mine, and her hand on my hair alternated between soft caresses and strong pulls.

I realized just how much I'd lost control, and felt troubled about it. I'd never allowed anyone to alter my composure, how did she achieve it with just a kiss? Was it the build up to this moment, or just her that made me behave like this? I didn't know the answer, so I let her lips go and searched for one in her eyes.

I waited for her to speak, expecting her fiery protests. But despite what she declared before, she was silent. Her gaze filled with nothing but desire, one that I felt as well. Her hand on my cheek was hot like fire. My eyes fell on her lips, and she soon invited me to claim them once more. I took her invitation and caught her upper lip, savouring it like sweet candy. When we parted, I caught another glimpse at her eyes, the look in them that almost made me tremble. I knew then, my need of her was much stronger than I anticipated, that from this point on, I would struggle to keep my impulses under control.

I sighed before that realization –Tonight I shall be satisfied with this. But I won't forgive that you to let your thoughts be stolen again.

I didn't know what she did to me, how she managed to turn me into this, only that I would find no answer in staring at her, not when she looked at me like that. Instead, I demanded she served as my pillow again. Perhaps sleeping would help me clear my mind.

She put up no fight as I rested my head on her lap. I believed it would allow me to put my thoughts in order, but instead, I fell asleep in seconds. Another change she'd brought to me and that I had no explanation for. Rest had never come easy to me, let alone deep, undisturbed slumber. Yet, it always took over me as soon as I had her near. I had no clue how she did it, but I wasn't keen on driving her away either. I wanted her at my side. I wanted the warmth she provided so effortlessly, to remain with me and only me. I'd allow her to be the only one to warm me, if that's what it took.

"I won't let you leave me, Mia. I need to keep you near until I can figure out what it is that you cause on me, that no one else is able to".


	12. Confession

**9-Confession.**

I took in a deep breath. For once, the light of the place wasn't so bright, and I already knew that when I opened my eyes, I'd find Nobunaga with me. The night before, he woke up the moment I started yawning and put me into bed, joining me after. I wasn't as sleepy as the previous time, I just didn't have the will to protest. It was useless acting like I didn't enjoy sleeping together as much as he clearly did. The only difference was that now we were facing each other, and I wasn't sure what consequences it would bring once I tried to sneak out of bed.

I opened my eyes slightly, just to check on him. I wasn't planning on getting up yet, but to my big surprise, I found him awake, with his head on one hand and an amused smile on his face as he stared down at me. I realized he was the one covering the sunlight that usually bothered me in the morning.

-Are you awake? - he said, and I growled.

-Mmm, not so early- I grabbed the blankets and threw them over me, not quite ready to deal with his routinely morning teasing.

However, he just laughed at my complaint and pulled me to his chest, wrapping me in his strong arms –It's not morning yet. Get some more sleep, Mia.

I frowned, not sure if this was the same Nobunaga I knew. But it was early, I still felt tired and his wide chest was utterly comfortable. The sound of his heart pounding against my ear, the feeling of being held like this by him, was all new to me, and something I could get used to very quickly. So, I let sleep take over me again.

"Nobunaga, you too make for a fine sleeping aid".

* * *

Not sure how long after, I woke up once more, delighting myself in the warmth that enveloped me. I moved a little and yawned, and when I looked up, Nobunaga was waking up as well.

-Good morning- he smiled at me with sleepy eyes.

I tried to pull back a little, not because I disliked it, only to avoid what usually came next –Hi, can I get up?

-Why the hurry? – he closed his eyes, running his hand up my back. I sighed, looking for my will to move. I couldn't find it.

-Because this is when you start teasing me- I complained.

-I told you I don't tease. I like seeing you first thing in the morning, so I merely attempt to keep you here longer.

"You're teasing right now, aren't you? There's no way that was an honest response". I gazed up at him to find out the truth, but the eyes that stared back at me were warm, his smile wasn't vain. My head couldn't quite process what was going on, and his lips found mine before I was able to understand.

-Mm! – I moaned in surprise when he kissed me, yet my head moved with his as he pulled away. It was definitely a good morning kiss, and his way of teasing me, claiming his newest conquest. I had to protest, in spite of my arousal –If you keep doing that, I'm going to put a stop to our bed share.

-I was just ruling over my territory as I saw fit- his smirk never lost its tenderness. I pouted at him, expecting his usual smugness to show up again, but he moved to my ear and whispered the most endearing words he ever said to me –I'm fond of you, enough that I would have you be the only one to warm my bed.

"He's not being serious. It's just another one of his jokes, I know it. He's just trying to have me blushing, to feel sheepish in front of him". Yet, when he faced me again, I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't teasing. Perhaps it wasn't a love confession, but it was near enough to make me coy, to help me realize how far this had gone. I know he gave me a real show the previous night, but still, this was coming out of nowhere! And it was so not what I needed in that moment.

He took my shyness as an invitation and leaned in again. I backed up instinctively when our noses touched each other.

-I… I can't.

-Mia? – he called my name as I got up in a hurry, and I refused to look at him.

-I have to go to work- I just grabbed my shoes, leaving the room as fast as I could, feeling my heart in my throat. When I closed the door behind me, I tried to put myself together, when I got the scare of my life –Oh, shh… what are you doing here?

Mitsuhide stared at me with a wicked smile –You're finally up.

I looked at his pose, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed -How long have you been there?

-Not long, just enough to give you and Lord Nobunaga time to finish whatever you needed to do.

I gave him a scolding face, before remembering something else –Mitsuhide, what happened yesterday…

He put a finger on my lips –Forget what you heard. It's not important to you.

I frowned and brushed him off –I'll decide what's important to me. Right now is getting the answer you refused to give to Hideyoshi.

He looked surprised by my opposition, but soon let it pass –You'll get gray hair as well, if you worry so much. And it would be such a shame.

He teased me by grabbing a lock of my hair and letting it slide between his fingers. It was clear he wasn't going to take me seriously.

-Then answer me this question- I stared into his eyes, making sure he saw how serious I was –Do you hate Hideyoshi?

-Hate him? – he got confused for a moment –If you ever find someone immune to that charmer's wiles, make sure to introduce me.

"So, no then."

–I've answered your question, now go on.

I couldn't help sighing. I already had enough of Nobunaga bossing me around to let Mitsuhide join him, so I turned and walked away. As I distanced myself from the tenshu, I put aside the issue with Mitsuhide, and remembered something more important.

"_I'm fond of you_".

His deep voice still echoed in my ears. I evoked the warmth I felt while I laid in Nobunaga's arms, the chill that invaded me the second I pulled away. I avoided looking at him, but even then, felt terribly guilty about the way I just left him alone. I wished I could stay there, see his face every morning, to rejoice in his embrace for as long as I wanted, to kiss him whenever I felt like it. I wished that so many things were different, but none of them came from simple attraction anymore.

-Oh, my God- I lowered myself to the floor, with a hand on my revolted stomach. It was too late to try and avoid it, too useless to keep denying the truth: I had feelings for him.

* * *

As I walked around town, I sighed. That morning I went to Ieyasu's palace for my archery lessons, and he reprimanded me several times for being distracted. Although I suspect he was happy I didn't bring up my questions from the previous day.

During lunch, Mitsunari informed me that everyone was marching to war the next day, and Nobunaga ordered I travelled with them. Mitsu was worried about me, but I assured him I was okay with joining them. It was what Sasuke told me to do, after all.

I found myself on a daze, trying to make a decision. I had my insecurities about trying to have an actual romantic relationship with Nobunaga. I'm from 500 years into the future, in my times it's only normal to be aware that relationships can fail. The problem was that my other option was letting him die and never even get the chance to see if we could be happy together, and my deadline to make such choice was utterly near. I only had days to decide something that could change my life. No pressure, huh.

-You're still wandering alone?

I heard a voice that sounded somehow familiar and turned to find one of the guys that was with Sasuke last time.

-Oh, hi. Yuki, was it? – I approached him at what appeared to be his stand. He had a cloth on the floor with a few objects to sell.

-I thought Sasuke would've warned you about walking around on your own- he frowned at me –Don't you know you're a little too important now?

I raised my eyebrows –Thanks for the concern, but I've made sure to be cautious with where I walk.

-I wasn't concerned! – for some reason, his cute cheeks blushed and I giggled at his reaction. It seemed that he was really shy.

Since I felt a little more comfortable and had time to spare, I sat in front of his cloth –So, are you a merchant? Or just trying to get something? – I gave him a naughty smile seeing the very feminine accessories that he was selling, holding one in my hand.

He got even more flustered –Of course not! I was just given those things to sell. And why are sitting over there talking to me?

I put the pin down and sighed –I don't know. I'm having troubles I don't feel like sharing with the people in the palace. Guess I just wanted to talk to someone different- I rubbed my arm, thinking about whether I should stay or not, but Yuki's expression soften up a little.

-Let me guess, it's trouble with your husband.

My heart jumped a little. I often forgot Nobunaga and I were married –Yes, well. I probably shouldn't bother you with that.

I was getting ready to leave, when I encountered another known face approaching, who looked at me with surprise –Mia?

-Sasuke! Hey, I'm glad to see you. Can I talk to you?

-Of course. Yukimura, will you give us a second? – he asked his friend, who seemed to be upset again, for some reason.

-Be careful, Sasuke. This one looks ready to jump at you.

-What?! – I complained but Sasuke ignored him.

-That's not it, Yuki. We'll be back in a second- he dragged me away for a few steps until we reached a corner that wasn't so crowded –Has Nobunaga announced his departure to war?

-Yes, we're leaving tomorrow. I'm in the middle of a bigger issue, though. I don't know if I can stay quiet while he marches to his death, but now that I see you, I realize my decision also affects you- I trembled, on the edge of tears –I don't know what to do.

-Please don't feel concern about me when you make your decision. I, myself, have already given up a chance to go back.

-What do you mean?

He sighed, putting on a troubled expression –Long before you fell here, the lord that I serve was also marching to his death. By then I'd already figured out how to go back, yet I neglected it by saving his life.

"Wow. Sasuke was in my same situation?"

-For that reason, don't think about me when you make your choice. Simply do what's right for you.

I marvelled at his thoughtfulness, but needed to make sure –Do you want to go back, Sasuke?

-I've been here for over four years by now. I've adjusted myself and made good acquaintances. Returning to the future would be nice, but I won't be affected if you decide to save Nobunaga's life. It's why I told you not to worry about me.

His face was straight and serious, but I could feel the kindness in his voice. I knew he was being honest with me, and considerate of my situation. After all, he knew the feeling.

I looked down for a moment, putting my thoughts in order –Sasuke, do you really think it could be useless to save him? That, if he doesn't die now, he might just do so in another battle?

He hesitated –It's not easy to say. He's a formidable warrior and a very determined ruler. He also has the largest army in the country, and outside of Mitsuhide, all of his vassals are extremely loyal to him. I imagine if he can avoid that betrayal, he might live for many years.

-Wait a moment- I grabbed his sleeve –Betrayal? I thought those were just rumours. Nobunaga himself told me not to worry about Mitsuhide.

Sasuke put on a puzzled face –I don't know what could happen now. I only speak in terms of history. Nobunaga orignally died because Mitsuhide betrayed him.

My heart started racing. I remembered Hideyoshi's worried face, and Nobunaga's confidence in Mitsuhide. He could be making a huge mistake, one I already tried to warn him about. I realized the only way I could get him to take me seriously was telling the whole truth.

-Sasuke- I looked into his eyes –Are you certain you won't hate me if I choose to save him?

-I assure you I won't. And you've already made your choice, haven't you?

I nodded –I don't know what will happen, but I can't stay quiet. I'm going to tell him everything.

-Are you confident he won't harm you? – he looked worried, which made me smile.

-I have no idea how he'll react. But no, I don't believe he would hurt me. Thank you for worrying, Sasuke. And I'm sorry for screwing up your second chance of going back.

-I told you, don't be concerned about me.

He returned my smile and I couldn't help giving him a grateful hug. I felt really lucky to have come to the past with someone so kind and smart. It made my decision making a lot easier. He barely hugged me back, probably surprised by my gesture, but I didn't care. I said goodbye to him with a last thanks, and set myself in motion for what was next.

* * *

After dinner, I went straight to the tenshu, knocking on the door to announce myself. I was nervous and anxious, but had no intention of going back. I needed to come clean once in for all.

-Get in- Nobunaga answered from inside. I took in a deep breath before opening the door.

-Hi- I said nervously.

-Ah, Mia. Have you prepared something new for me today? – he smirked at me and I was relieved to see he wasn't upset about that morning.

-No, sorry. But I have something important to tell you- I sat down in front of his desk, and he looked at me curious, closing the book he was reading –Mitsunari told me we're marching for war tomorrow.

-Do you refuse to come along?

-No, that's not it- I breathed in, seeing the uneasiness in my trembling hands –I have a confession to make. I know Akabori told you I was from England, and I went along with it. The truth is… I am from England, just not the one you're probably thinking about.

I stole a glance at him to check his reaction, but he remained silent and motionless, waiting for me to continue –I'm aware how this is going to sound. Believe me, I am. However, the truth is…- my voice trembled with each word -I'm from England… 500 years in the future.

Seeing his reaction was scary, but when I did it, it surprised me to see he'd only quirked an eyebrow –Would you care to explain how does a person travel here from 500 years in the future?

-Well…- I told him everything that I could remember from Sasuke's explanation, though it didn't come out quite as I thought –I know that didn't make a lot of sense, but I have proof.

The bag I had with me when I fell here was hidden in the shelf where I kept my futon. It didn't have much in it, but I was sure it should be sufficient to prove my story, so I ran to grab it and bring it to him.

-What an oddly ostentatious satchel- he frowned as he searched among my stuff. The first thing he took was my recipes notebook –Is this supposed to be a book?

-No, it's a notebook. I use it to write down notes and recipes. Like report papers, but they're all gather into one book that you can carry with you everywhere.

He opened it and analyzed its inside –And this peculiar handwriting is yours?

-Yes, well. Calligraphy is not as valued as it was before.

-I see- he looked confused but calmed, which was unsettling.

-So, do you believe me?

-What' there to believe? You're telling the truth- he took my phone out –This shape appears to be based on a mold. I imagine this is a common item. The material resembles metal, but without the texture of iron or tin. My world cannot produce this.

-Wow- I was truly impressed –I forgot how smart you were.

-Now, I imagine there's a reason why you chose to tell me about this tonight.

-Yes, that's actually the most important part- I moved in my place -Nobunaga, you can't go to war tomorrow.

-What? – for some reason, that struck him more than my being from the future.

-It's why I needed you to know the truth. According to history, the battle that you're getting into is the one you die in, and it's all because…- my heartbeat rose. I didn't want to accept it myself, truly not, but… -Because Mitsuhide betrays you.

He stood silent for a few seconds, then spoke with detachment –You don't actually believe something so inane, do you?

-What?

"I just told him I'm from the future, that he's going to die and this is his response?"

-I've told you what my ambition is. I don't intend to perish before I see it complete.

I searched his eyes, but there was no hesitation in them –I don't think that's how it works.

-That's because you're too naïve. I always made my own luck. This battle will be no exception.

-What about Mitsuhide?

-I told you I know him well, and even if he were to betray me, I'd simply defeat him. Didn't I say I'd remove all those who stand in my way?

-Well, yes but…

-Then I'll hear no more of this nonsense- he took my bag and handed it back to me –I commend you for being honest, but you don't need to worry about me.

My head was spinning. Of all the scenarios I imagined, I never expected him to not react at all –And you truly just accepted that I'm from the future? With no further questions?

-Do you want to be believed or not? – I tilted my head and he continued –I knew some of you peculiarities weren't just from your foreign provenance. I suspected there was something else to your story, even if I didn't expect it to be time travel, it explains a lot.

-Why didn't you ask me anything?

-It wasn't relevant to me. Unless you're planning to go back.

-No! – I jumped –That won't happen.

He seemed puzzled by my answer –Why not?

-Because the price for it is one I'm not willing to pay.

"Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask".

-What is the price?

I squeezed my eyes shut –It doesn't matter. I won't pay it.

-Then, why does it trouble you so much?

I bit my bottom lip –Because it's quite awful.

-Tell me what it is.

"Damn it". I've been with him long enough to know he doesn't go back on his questions. I could only hope he didn't hate me after he got his answer.

-The wormhole appeared because of an irregularity in history, and the only way for it to show up again, is if history follows its course again…- I struggled to continue, yet he finished the idea without my help.

-And history dictates I shall die in this battle- he paused for a few seconds and I had no idea what he was thinking –Why did you warn me if that meant losing your way home?

-I told you I didn't want to pay that price. I don't want someone dying for my own selfish interest. I…- looking into his face, it was confusing –Aren't you upset I didn't tell you about this before?

-There's no point in dwelling over what can't be changed. I'm impressed you decided to tell me at all. In any case, it wouldn't have made any difference. I don't plan on dying, so I suppose you'll be stuck here.

He talked like he didn't care, but I could sense some concern in his voice, so I had to reassure him –It doesn't matter. I got used to life here.

-Then there's no point in this discussing this further.

It was hard to believe, but in the end, I suppose our talk went a lot better than I ever expected it. Especially since I told him more than I'd planned. However, I was still worried about his excessive confidence. I knew he was a good warrior, but I feared what would happen if Mitsuhide really turned out to be a traitor, if Nobunaga got himself into a situation he couldn't handle. And yet, all I could do was pray and hope his instincts were correct. I'd already done all that was capable of.

-Now, it's getting late and we have a trip tomorrow. You will serve as my pillow again tonight, Mia- he suddenly asked.

I wasn't fully against the idea, but I knew how it would end –How about a different deal? I won't oppose to sharing a bed tonight, if you agree to answer a few questions.

He looked at me puzzled –A curious request. Will we be discussing this battle?

It was clear he wasn't thrilled about that topic –If you don't want to, I won't ask about it. But I still have other questions.

-…Very well, then.

I rose from my place, put my bag back in its shelf and changed into my night gown. I had to admit, sleeping in my usual clothes wasn't quite as comfortable. The dress I wore to sleep was soft and a lot lighter. Not to mention that as much as I enjoyed letting Nobunaga use my lap as a pillow, it made some parts of my body ache after some time.

When I came out from behind the screen, Nobunaga was just wearing his light cotton robe and sitting on the futon with his legs crossed.

-Come closer.

I raised my eyebrows –I didn't lose a game tonight, you know? You can ask nicely.

Even as I complained, I was sitting down next to him and grabbing the sheets to cover up. I lowered myself into the futon and he awkwardly followed my actions. I guess he didn't expect my interrogation to happen while we were lying down, but I already felt comfortable being with him, and with all the truth out, it was time to focus a little more on us.

-What did you wish to ask? – he said, and it was alarming to see the effect his voice had on me, how different it sounded from when he was acting as commander, to us being alone and so close to each other. I had to force myself not to remember its sound when he whispered in my ear.

-How did you come up with that idea? To rule all of Japan?

He frowned, showing some confusion –You ask the strangest questions- but after some thinking, he finally answered –It was after my coming of age ceremony. That was when I swore to gain more power than anyone.

He told me about the first man he ever killed, an assassin sent by his brother due to a succession dispute. He explained that was the moment he decided he'd put a stop to all the fighting. I remembered his talk about abolishing the class system, and Hideyoshi's story when Nobunaga told him status and caste were meaningless to him. It was all because he almost got killed due to it, because he saw that all fighting came from a thirst for power. He wanted to erase privileges so people would seek other goals.

-How old were you when that happened?

-Thirteen- he answered calmly, but I was horrified.

-Thirteen?! Weren't you scared?

-I don't remember it well. He was a man at my bedside. I grabbed the sword by my pillow and my body reacted. That's all.

-Your bedside? – his brother sent an assassin to kill his thirteen year-old brother, and on top of that, the man tried to sneak on him sleeping. I can only imagine what a shock that must give anyone.

-I'm not surprised that startles you, but it's not an unusual thing to happen- he added -There's nothing more troublesome than relatives.

By the way he spoke, he might as well be talking about how annoying mosquitoes are, but I felt sad. I grew up in a normal loving family, was always surrounded by good friends. I was aware not everyone was so lucky, even in my own time, yet knowing that Nobunaga had to grow up that way was disheartening. I thought I understood it from movies, that commanders had to be ruthless to face their enemies at war, to kill so many people for their ideals, but it was a whole different experience meeting one.

-You were never close to any of your relatives? - I asked.

-Of course not. When my father died and his great legacy was in for dispute, I had to defeat them all until my position was unquestionable.

I took in a deep breath. I couldn't help remembering the time I asked him if he ever let himself be vulnerable. How stupid it must've sound to him. He grew up chasing one goal, of course he could never take time to be weak and express his true emotions. He didn't have friends like most people, just enemies or allies, and he had to impose respect on both.

I didn't know what the future held, but looking at Nobunaga, I realized I wanted him to have moments when he could forget about fighting and just be himself. To show him that he could relax around me and not worry about a thing. I wanted him to be happy.

-What are you thinking about? – he stared at me with a troubled look and I smiled.

-Nothing. I'm done asking, you can go to sleep now- I laid my head on the pillow, but he still looked puzzled.

-This way I might as well be sleeping alone. Come closer- he gave me one of his devilish smirks and I narrowed my eyes at him.

-You don't waste a chance to take advantage, do you?

-You were the one who agreed to us resting together.

-Yes, yes- I rolled my eyes while just getting closer, but he lost no time in wrapping me in his arms, and I noticed how he let out a relaxed sigh as he got comfortable. From my position, I could see the starry night beyond the balcony, and feel the cool air coming from the open space, but none of it bothered me. Because the man that was holding me kept me from any chill.

-You're warm- he whispered out of the blue, making my cheeks feel hot. I sensed that he was relaxed, and it just made me happy.

–You too- I sighed in his chest.

I was glad to be able to stay like this. I liked the sound of his heart beating, his slow breathing. I could definitely get used to sleeping this way, especially if he liked it as well. I thought about the story of his assassin, and wondered if that was the reason he couldn't sleep alone. I remembered all those nights he didn't join me. Did he truly spend all of them awake? And before I arrived, what did he do? I can't imagine staying up and alone for most nights of my life.

I moved my head closer to the beat of his heart, telling myself I shall help him feel less scared, show him that he didn't need to always have his defences up. That he too could be happy and have someone who cares about him.


	13. Trip

**10-Trip.**

-Fireball, it's time.

I was being shaken softly, but my hate for mornings didn't respond so well. Instead of obeying, I grunted and turned the other way.

I could hear a chuckle behind me –So you refuse to wake up? I'll assume you want to be punished.

If I'd been at least slightly conscious, I would've known how dangerous that threat was. Instead I just whined, and soon paid the price for it.

-Wake up, Mia- Nobunaga whispered in my ear, before kissing it, wasting no time in using his tongue and teeth. I moaned in response, trying to push him away with no results, thanks to my total lack of strength –Wake up.

His hand travelled through my back until it got to my ass and squeezed it without shame. That was definitely enough to wake me.

-Hey! – I gasped and looked back at him full of anger –What are you doing?

-Helping you out of bed- he smirked as he kept fondling me.

-Stop that! No, I'm tired. Hey! Okay, okay. I'm up- having put up all the fight I could handle in my state. I rolled out of the futon and to the floor, rubbing my eyes while cursing mornings for ever existing.

-Get dressed quickly. You shall help me into my armour- Nobunaga laughed at my scene and I just answered his orders with a grunt.

After a lot of effort, and water that I had to splash on my face, I was finally dressed and helping him. It was interesting to put on an armour. I had no idea how they worked but Nobunaga was pretty clear in his instructions, and I found it even exciting to accomplish the task, especially when he congratulated me with a smile on his face.

Blushing and now happy, I went to the balcony. I'd heard the noise of the soldiers outside and was curious, so I wanted to take a peek. But what I saw was something I never would've expected.

-Oh, my God! That's your army?! – looking down, there was an infinite number of men in red and black armours, some of them on horses, a few carrying flags with the Oda name on them. I'd never seen so many people together in one place.

Nobunaga just laughed as he approached. He put his hands on the railway next to mine, trapping me between him and the edge –That's just a part of it. We heard the enemy's forces aren't too large, so only 10.000 men will be fighting this time.

-10.000?! And that's only a part of your army? – I could not overcome my shock.

-The largest army in Japan. All carefully trained and skilful warriors.

Nobunaga spoke with great confidence, staring at his tropes with a face full of pride. It was a captivating image to contemplate, just how determined he was. It made me want to see his ambition come true more than ever, though it didn't stop my amazement at the number of men in sight –How are you not the emperor of Japan yet? How are you not king of the world yet?

Maybe it was my lack of knowledge about war, but ten-thousand soldiers sounded like an insane number to me. I probably was exaggerating though, because Nobunaga looked down at me with a funny face.

-I don't need the whole world to be mine. I only need the island of Japan to surrender, so I can help it grow- he grabbed my chin, guiding my gaze to him –And for you to be the woman who rules at my side.

A chill went up my spine. I didn't realize being asked to be a conqueror's partner could be so arousing. Yet, there I was, wishing for nothing else in the world. And if that offer wasn't tempting enough, Nobunaga leaned in, bringing his lips to mine. It was just a peck, but the way he captured my upper lip was so enticing that when he parted, I couldn't help feel a little disappointed. However, it was probably not the best time to get steamy. At this point I was thinking that if he continued to act so warm, the next time things got hot, I'd just want to make sure they didn't end until we were both satisfied.

But for now, we had a troupe of over ten-thousand men waiting downstairs to be on the go, so we went down and found Nobunaga's vassals. Masamune and Ieyasu would be the two commanders to come with us and they went to guide some of the groups at the back. Hideyoshi and Mitsunari had the mission to go after a different opponent with different troupes, so they said goodbye to us at the gates.

Nobunaga mounted his horse at the front of all the men and offered me a hand up. I took it and was once again impressed by his strength as he lifted me, placing me in front of him. I tried not to let it show too much, but I was excited about another horse ride like this, something I never thought I'd feel.

-Listen to me- he got really close to my face, letting me see his smile. It appeared he was in a good mood -Your life is mine and I will protect it. Stay close.

I raised my eyebrows –Worry about your own life, Nobunaga. I'm not the one who's going to be fighting. And anyway, you don't need to be concerned about me wandering around in the middle of a battle.

-Good. Because I've no intentions of letting you leave my side.

The confidence that he always spoke with made my heart pound, but there was also something different in his words that made me blush a lot more often than I did before. They hardly felt like mere teasing or demonstrations of power anymore, and that was what had me feeling all coy and flustered.

As soon as he put his horse in motion, all the troupes followed and we were in our way. Mitsunari had already explained to me that we were going to Echigo to fight against someone called Kenshin Uesugi. The attack was supposed to be a surprise. However we wouldn't get there in two days, so that night we'd be staying at a daimyo's manor.

* * *

Unlike our last ride, this time we kept a very slow pace. It felt almost weird, probably because all my previous trips were at a crazy speed, but the road we were on was a new one for me. The landscape was really green and the morning breeze was refreshing, so the bright sun didn't bother me at all. We'd only left Azuchi a few minutes ago, and with the really quiet pace, I couldn't help a few yawns that left my mouth.

-You're still tired? You can take a nap if you want- Nobunaga stared at me curiously, but I had to be cautious.

-I'm not sure I trust myself asleep near you.

-Why not? It wouldn't be the first time- he put on his teasing smirk and I rolled my eyes.

-I didn't think we'd be going so slowly. I thought that to make it a "surprise attack" we'd have to march faster.

-Going any faster would tire out the foot soldiers before we arrive. We're safe from attack as long as we're in my domains. There's no need to force a march.

-Hmm. You're right, I didn't think about that- my lack of knowledge on war was coming through more and more, but it was always interesting to learn new things. I felt myself numbing just riding a horse. I imagined it took quite some strength for the soldiers to walk so long and with all their armours on.

-We have a whole day of travelling ahead. You can sleep for a while, Mia.

I searched his face for some sign of naughty intentions, but he was just making a thoughtful offer. I tilted my head a bit, eventually accepting it. I thought it would be nice and only take me a few minutes to fall asleep, considering how comfortable I always found him, yet his armour wasn't really helpful. The front of it covered his entire torso, and it was just cold and hard, the opposite of his warm, soft chest where I'd rested before. So instead of closing my eyes, I just stayed there, contemplating the landscape.

-You seem bothered.

"How did he even notice so easily?" Yes, I was kind of disappointed. A nap in Nobunaga's arms sounded so pleasant and now it didn't look like it would happen anytime soon. Though, I couldn't just say that to him.

-You don't need to worry so much about me.

-Is that so? Then I expect you'll be in a good mood tonight. We'll be sharing a room at the manor. We can entertain each other better there.

I narrowed my eyes at him –Is that all you ever think about?

-I do enjoy our time together. And you make for an excellent pillow- he started fondling my thigh over the fabric of my pants.

-I'm not a pillow!

-And yet you've given me such pleasant rest.

I gave him an angry look. I hated it when his teasing managed to make me feel hot. But Nobunaga caught me by surprise when he suddenly kissed me.

-Mm! – I protested and he pulled back. It was just a second and yet, I gasped when he parted –What was that for?

-Don't pout, Mia. I prefer to see you smile.

I snorted –Too bad that's not up to you.

-Should I kiss you until you do?

-N-no! – the idea made me aroused all of the sudden, but it was not the time nor the place –You can't just kiss me whenever you want!

-But your lips are my territory. I shouldn't need to remind you.

"Ohhh, curse you and your stupid game. How could I ever get myself into it? I wish somebody had warned me how much I'd pay for it".

-And my domain doesn't stop there- he grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his soft lips –This is where my conquest started.

I tried not to sigh too much at the feel of his kisses, but his face and the whole show was so near me, it made every other sound disappeared. All I could focus on was seeing his lips move over each fingertip with delicacy, nipping at them slightly. It was inevitable to remember the first time he did that, and notice how different his touch was now, the look on his face. He wasn't focused on making me react, only on gently caressing my fingers. I could tell he was enjoying it, and it made me even hotter.

Then his hand caught a lock of my hair, brushing it away –Next, I conquered this.

Realizing what came now, I was taken aback with astonishment –We're on a horse back!

-It is a shame- he breathed on my neck, before kissing it as well, ignoring my complaint. I had to bite my lip, putting all of my effort into not panting too hard.

-Mmm, that's not what I meant- I was starting to get carried away, when my eyes opened and caught a glimpse at the curious looks of the soldiers on us. I gasped in surprise and lowered my head to hide behind Nobunaga, who gave me a puzzled face.

-What is it?

-Everyone's watching! – I whispered, and yet he ignored it, moving to the most sensitive spot he'd conquered.

-And? All I care about is you- he murmured in my ear, soon kissing it as well. I couldn't stop the cry that left my mouth, not just for his action but his words. The way he spoke when he was so close was pretty much a kink of mine by now. I put my hand on his shoulder, seeing that when he kissed my ear, at least he covered my face from the looks of the soldiers behind. They weren't that near after all.

-And do you remember the night I conquered this? – he asked hoarsely as he caressed my back.

"How could I forget? With the outfit that you made me wear". Deep down, I almost wished I had it on now, so that I could feel his callous hands on my bare skin.

-And then…- his hand descended to my rear, and that was where my tolerance stopped.

-Hey! No. Not here.

-Didn't I tell you? You can't escape our deal– before I could complain, he sealed my lips with his. Taking advantage of my inability to protest, he fondled me with more emphasis. Even in our kiss, I could feel him rejoice by the way I jumped when he squeezed me. This was definitely not a show I wanted to make in front of so many people.

-Okay, that's enough- I had to break the kiss, but he just went back to my neck, his hand never leaving my rear –You keep doing this, and I'll make you pay for it.

-A bold threat- he sounded very amused as he whispered, unaware of what was coming over him –How will you make me pay?

-Just remember you asked for it- I knew he wasn't taking me seriously, considering the way he kept nipping at my ear. It would only make it all the more funny when he found out what my plan was.

-Mm? – he hummed, holding my lobe in his teeth. But I had a mischievous smile on.

-If you keep touching me, I'll tickle you.

He tensed immediately -What? No…!

I laughed really hard at the way he backed up and put his hands on his neck to protect it, giving me a very upset look.

-I-I'll kill you! I threatened I would…

The fact that he was so confident before and now could barely speak straight, made me laugh even more. His face was just a spectacle and I thoroughly wished I could take a picture of it.

-Oh, what? Like the warmth but can't take the heat?

-This… this is no laughing matter, Mia. I'm serious.

-How can I not laugh? You look like a kid when I tell them the tickling monster is coming.

-Tickling monster? – he acted confused. I raised my claws at him and roared the way I used to when I played with my little cousins. Nobunaga backed up even further with fear, until I had to hold him by his arms.

-Be careful! You're going to fall off!

-I'm just trying to escape from you.

I giggled some more. He was so cute when he was so desperate –I won't really tickle you, Nobunaga. I promise.

He slowly went back to his position. His face came closer to mine again, but all I could do was laugh. Somehow, my amusement hit him as well, because he started giggling with me, making my smile widen. It was relaxing and even lovely, having him so near and just laugh together.

-My wife might be a curse instead- he smiled while putting an arm around me in a way that was definitely not a hug.

-What are you doing?

-I'm preventing you from doing anymore of your tricks. Now, if you tickle me and I fall off, you'll be dragged down with me.

-Ohhh, you're no fun- I jokingly pouted and he grinned.

-That's the point. Now you have to behave yourself.

As a protest, I made a face at him, sticking my tongue out. But it was inevitable to laugh any way.

-Who's acting like a kid now? - he joked –It seems it was a mistake to use you to cure my boredom. I almost fell off my horse.

I frowned at him, getting quite mad again –Well, that's what you get for using people's bodies as entertainment.

-It wasn't your body I was interested in. It was you.

Glancing at him, I noticed his attitude was suddenly different. I realized the meaning of his words, and my cheeks lost no time in feeling hot again. The way his eyes stared at me could've made me melt any time. The expression in them was so intense, I felt like they pulled me right in. His face was so close, our noses touching, that it just felt right, so I leaned in and kissed him. It was only a peck, but when he didn't try anything else, I realized what I'd done. I backed up with wide eyes, and the smug grin he had on made me all the more coy.

I shook my head and looked down in embarrassment –Don't get ideas!

-It's too late- he leaned in my ear to whisper seductively –I really can't wait for tonight.

I bit my lower lip, trying to stop the flustered smile that wanted to come out. Now I was also very impatient for our evening together.

-Tell me. What was your life like in your original time?

I frowned at him –Now you're asking about my time?

-…Yes. I'm curious.

It was official. I never had a clue what he was going to come up with. I expected him to ask me about that the moment I told him I was from the future.

–I don't know. What are you curious about?

He started asking a lot of questions. I told him about my family, my career. I didn't have a stable job. I always worked for only a season to gather the money I needed to travel again and keep studying. With that, I talked a lot about all the instruments that I had in the future to cook and also some ingredients I didn't have here, like coffee or chocolate.

-Boy, I miss chocolate- I sighed with melancholy, but then laughed. It was meant to be a joke, until I noticed Nobunaga was rather serious.

-Are there other things that you miss?

-Uhm, I guess ice cream. But I think I'll miss it more when summer comes. It's a like a cold cream.

-What about people? – he asked.

-Well, probably my parents. Though I've been independent for a long time, I'm kind of used to being away from them.

-And your lovers?

-Whaaat? – that came out of nowhere and I was taken aback –You say that like I have a whole pack waiting for me at home. No, it's been months since I've been with someone, and I can't think of a single one that I'd want to meet again.

My relationships had always been an utter failure. I was really focused on my ambition and studies, so I never dedicated much time to my boyfriends and they did the same in return. I never lasted more than two months with the same guy.

-I see. So you don't miss them- he suddenly put on a confident smirk, and I realized what this was all about.

-You know, someday you'll have to admit that you're jealous about me- I pointed at him with a knowing face, but he acted all confused.

-Jealous? I don't know what you mean.

-Ooooh, I think you do. You did the same thing when I told you I had other lovers, then with the whole Hideyoshi matter, and now again.

-That's nonsense- he frowned, but I could see his face getting slightly red.

I inflated my cheeks and spoke in a deeper voice –That's nonsense.

His expression turned into one of complete perplexity that made me laugh really hard –What are you doing?

-I'm imitating you! That's how you look when you don't want to accept something.

I teased him about it all that I could, until he pinched me on the side and the war about who gets to tickle who started. It was a ride so full of laughter, teasing and flirting that I completely forgot we were going to war or that there were a whole lot of men watching us, probably hearing all of my cries every time Nobunaga pinched me. But even when I remembered it, I couldn't care less. I thought it was a great trip.

* * *

We were finally at the manor. All the soldiers were settling in, getting ready for the dinner feast. I was able to take a good bath and was in my room about to get changed, when someone knocked on the door.

-Excuse me, my lady- said a woman who worked at the manor –Lord Nobunaga sent this for you.

She handed me a package and I thanked her. As I closed the door, I noticed it seemed to have clothes inside it. A part of me thought "not again", and another part was quite excited. Although, if he intended for me to wear it at the feast, he would be disappointed.

I opened it and discovered it wasn't a revealing gown but a delicate, beautiful kimono.

-Awww- I was touched. The fabric wasn't embroidered but painted on with gorgeous pastel colours, showing a few birds flying on the sky. It even matched the necklace that he gave me at our wedding, which was usually hidden under my clothes. I decided perhaps I would wear it for the feast and started getting dressed.

* * *

As I walked through the gallery, I could see all the soldiers happily gathered and about to start digging on their food. Many of them greeted me from the distance as Nobunaga's wife. I felt a bit flustered, but at least it made me happy to see how kind they were.

I reached the door of the hall where I was to meet the others to eat together. As soon as I opened it, I saw a few other soldiers, Nobunaga seated at the back and Ieyasu with Masamune, the last one giving me a look from head to toe.

-And I thought our evening's delight was going to be the food- he said with a shameless smile, getting a scolding gaze from me.

-We're on our way to war. Don't you have something better to do than show off?- Ieyasu sighed.

-Excuse me! This has Nobunaga written all over it. I never would've worn this- I complained while gesturing at my clothes, but he looked away and I could've sworn I saw him blushing. I was going to make a joke when my stomach growled, and he stared at me with wide eyes.

-What was that?

With my hands on my belly, I knew they were aware of what the sound was, so I tried to just joke about it –Huh? I didn't hear anything. I don't know what you're talking about.

Masamune, however, burst in laughter –That sounded like a kitten trying to roar. It was a cute sound.

-Oh, you…- I started hitting his arm, not really trying to hurt him, when Nobunaga interrupted us.

-Mia, come here.

-I guess the show is over, boys. I'm going to get some food to stop the growling.

-Shame, I was hoping to hear some more- Masamune grinned behind me and I just made a face at him as I walked over to Nobunaga's side, who offered me a hand to help me sit down next to him.

-I'm pleased to see you received my present- he wore a satisfied smirk.

-Much better than your previous one, by the way- I answered as I sat in my place.

-It seemed you three were having a fun conversation there.

I knew he was going to tease me as well, so I decided to not give him the chance –Why? Are you jealous again?

He immediately frowned, falling right into my trap. I was smiling already, but he changed his face to a confident one and leaned in closer –Do you want me to be jealous? I should warn you, if you ever try to make me jealous on purpose, I'll have to punish you.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "How do you manage to sound like an expert in BDSM when that's not even a thing yet?" I was pretty sure not even Christian Grey ever acted so dominant.

-I think you know full well what would happen to you if you try something like that.

I was certain he'd panic again, but instead he kept smiling, grabbing a lock of my hair and playing with it –Then I'll have to make sure you can't use your hands.

My jaw dropped –Can we not talk about this during dinner?! I'm trying to eat, please.

-Then eat away. We still have the whole evening ahead of us.

I whined and shook my head, but my stomach was really begging for some food. I started digging into my dish, before I noticed Nobunaga hadn't taken a bite.

-Aren't you hungry?

-Not yet. Perhaps when you're done I'll let you feed me.

I snorted, ready to protest at his incessant flirting, when I felt my throat starting to burn a little –Oh. You could've warned me this was going to be spicy.

-Spicy?

-Yeah, I think I ate too quickly because…- I was moving my hand like a fan in front of my face, until I noticed the burning sensation couldn't be just from spiciness. I grabbed my throat, feeling like it was on fire and started gagging.

-Mia? – Nobunaga was quick to hold me, but I couldn't say anything –Mia!

The sound of my name kept repeating, however, my head was dizzy. My whole body stiffened and all I could focus on was the heat rising in my chest. I couldn't move, but I felt myself shaking in Nobunaga's arms as he continued to call me.

"What's happening?"


	14. The Last Conquest

**11-The Last Conquest.**

I woke up feeling very dizzy. I took my hand to my head and felt my hair sticky. I must've really worked out a sweat. Yet, I also noticed my kimono wasn't the same one I was wearing at dinner, it was the layer underneath it. As the memories came back to my mind, I searched around to find out where I was. It was easy to recognize the room where I'd gotten dressed for the feast.

I was full of questions about everything, but had to take some time to get up. My body wasn't all that weak, only my throat and head hurt a little. While I was stuffing, though, I suddenly heard some noises outside. They sounded violent, like metal crashing with each other. I knew those sounds well.

I instinctively got up and opened the door of my room, finding Ieyasu standing there like a guard.

-You're finally awake- he complained, moving to grab my wrist –C'mon, we should move somewhere safer.

-Ieyasu, what is going on?

-The daimyo, Yorimasa, has betrayed us. He poisoned half of our troops and then an army came out of the shadows to attack us.

-What?! – my heart started pounding hard again –You mean everyone's fighting out there? What happened to the ones who were poisoned?

-Thanks to the show you put on, we managed to get to them in time. But they still can't fight, so we're outnumbered. Nobunaga left me to guard you, so let's go find a safer place.

He took me through the halls and I was soon able to see the battle happening outside. I struggled trying to locate Nobunaga, but Ieyasu was moving really quick. I saw two men all of the sudden, step away from the fight and come to us. I gasped, before Ieyasu ran to them. In a swift move, he jumped over one of them, in an angle that allowed him to cut through both men in a single swing of his short sword. It was quite the twirl to see.

-Wow- I said as he grabbed me again to keep running –I didn't know you were that good.

It seemed that his petit shape helped him to fight in a different way, instead of just charging heavy swords towards his enemies.

But he grunted –This is no time for compliments.

-Right. Wait! – I stopped him half way as I spotted a fallen man who was carrying a bow and quiver. My hands trembled a little from going so close to a bloody, dead person, but I managed to take the weapons from him and put them on my shoulder –Now we can go.

-Don't get too cocky with that- Ieyasu gave me a warning look.

-Don't worry, it's just for an emergency- the moment I finished that sentence, another man came onto us. Instinctively, I took an arrow, put it on the bow and pointed at his feet. It was a clumsy shot, but still hit him hard enough to make him trip, giving Ieyasu the room to go and strike a blow at him. Seeing someone die wasn't something I could get used to, however, there was no time to panic in that moment.

-Are you okay? – he asked me, and I just shook my head.

-I'm fine.

Ieyasu snorted –I guess you're not as weak as you appear. C'mon.

We ran up some stairs, finding a balcony from which we could see the whole battle. It was a perfect place. I lost no time in searching for Nobunaga until I found him, leading his troops with ponderousness, in a way that he could not go unnoticed. I also saw the enemy army, it was gigantic! And more men kept coming out of the shadows.

-That looks bad- I breathed, full of concern.

-Mia- Ieyasu brought my attention back to him –I should probably join them soon. I'll take you to the back of the manor and put a couple of men to escort you far from here.

-What?! I'm not running away!

-Do you think I was guarding you just in case someone decided to sneak into the place? – he looked at me dead in the eye. His words confused me –Nobunaga put me there after he had to kill two men that went straight to your room.

-What are you saying? These people are after me?

-Do you remember the man responsible for the ambush at the hot springs? Kennyo? He's the one behind this as well. He's a monk and his men aren't expert soldiers. He's not after Nobunaga for power, he wants revenge. And what better way to achieve it than attacking someone close to his enemy?

I had to take a step back, hearing my heart in my ears. I looked down again, glancing over at where Nobunaga was struggling to keep the other army back. The battle was too one-sided, and if any of those men caught me, they planned to use me to hurt him. The ideas that came to my mind were more and more horrible, and even more than being hurt, I couldn't stand the thought of seeing Nobunaga having to endure that. I didn't want to just flee, but letting them use me like that was out of the question.

I grabbed Ieyasu's sleeve, tears forming in my eyes at the idea of them not surviving tonight, the possibility of not seeing them again –Okay. I'll go.

Those words felt like sand in my mouth. All I wanted was a chance to at least say goodbye, some hope that it wasn't all just going to end tonight. But Ieyasu nodded and grabbed my arm, ready to lead me away. I shot a last glance at Nobunaga, expertly taking down his enemies, but surrounded by more people than he could probably see. My chest felt tight, when suddenly I heard a scream.

-Hold it right there, Kennyo!

"That voice!"

Both, Ieyasu and I, turned back to the edge of the balcony and stared down. Another army appeared, bearing the Oda banderment, trapping the enemy army between them and our own. The two men leading the reinforcements were Hideyoshi and Mitsunari. I soon remembered that they'd been assigned to chase another rival. That must've been Kennyo.

-They made it! – I gasped with surprise and joy. Things looked very different now. I saw Hideyoshi approaching Nobunaga, as well as Mitsunari and Masamune. They all seemed to gather for a moment, before leading their troops in a way that was sure to make them win. My heart was filled with relief.

-Charge! – Nobunaga's voice echoed into the night, his mighty figure going into a battle that would definitely be a victory for him.

-Hm, looks like we might survive this one after all- Ieyasu spoke softly, but relieved without doubt. However, I realized something else that was important.

-Ieyasu, you should still go down there and helped them.

-Don't even think about it. Nobunaga would probably kill me if he saw that I left you alone.

-Hey, those men plan to use me as a torture device, if they try to come near me, I assure you they'll end up with an arrow in their heads.

-You don't need to be so sadistic! – he stared at me with sudden shock.

-Sorry, but I just meant I'm not going to let them capture me.

Ieyasu looked like he still wasn't sure why I was speaking that way, but eventually gave in, or at least that's what his sigh seemed to mean –Seeing you like that, I actually understand why everyone likes you.

He showed me the beginnings of a smile and I felt awfully tempted to tease him, but the moment would've probably be ruined, so I just squeezed his arm and smiled at him.

-Go with them. I'll be fine.

With some hesitation, he finally obeyed and went down. Staring at the battle, it was almost over. I didn't think anyone would come after me, especially in that place. I also hoped they didn't. As badass as I tried to sound in front of Ieyasu, I wasn't exactly looking forward to having to killing someone.

* * *

-Ieyasu? What are you doing here? Where's Mia? – Nobunaga stopped the moment he spotted his vassal getting into the field, but the boy just let out an exasperated sigh.

-You act like Wasabi when she sees a stranger. You don't need to be scared for her. I'd worry more about the man who crosses her way.

Nobunaga frowned, not quite understanding what he meant, until the blonde boy glanced at a high place in the manor, and when he followed his gaze, he realized what they were looking at. Mia was standing there, alive and well, and she also looked like she had a bow ready to… shoot?

An arrow came from her direction and passed above them. As Nobunaga turned, he was surprised to see that it ended on a man who was charging at him, hitting his leg and stopping him midway. She must've spotted him from the distance.

Ieyasu snorted –I told you. Now focus on the battle.

As the boy went back to fighting, he shot a last glance at his wife. He'd already seen her at the edge of death that night, leaving her on her own was an unsettling idea, but the skirmish was a safe victory by now. The best way to ensure her safety was to end it once in for all. So he wielded his sword and charged against the enemy without hesitation.

* * *

As soon as I saw the battle was over, I rushed down stairs looking for my friends. The first people I came across were Hideyoshi and Mitsunari.

-Mia! – Hideyoshi approached me and I ran to hold him for a second.

-Hey, I'm glad you're both okay- I hugged Mitsunari as well, and they both gave me a concerned look.

-We? Are you alright? I heard you suffered from the poisoning.

-I'm fine. Don't worry- as I spoke, I was distracted searching among the crowd for another familiar face, until I saw it.

-Mia, why are you carrying a bow and quiver? – Hideyoshi paid attention to my weapons –Don't tell me you didn't have someone guarding you during the battle.

-Relax. Ieyasu stayed with me until it was almost over and I told him to go help you- I could see him getting ready to start a reprimand, so I stopped him –I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me, worry more about Nobunaga.

-Lord Nobunaga? – they both stared at me puzzled.

-Yes. If you excuse me, I need to channel my inner Hideyoshi and go scold him.

After I walked away a few steps, I thought I heard them laugh, which didn't surprise me, even though I wasn't joking. I had a real scold ready for him. I opened my way among the soldiers, who bowed before me as greeting. I asked them if they were all okay and congratulated them on the battle, until I was finally able to reach Nobunaga. Due to the men's comments, he'd already noticed me and turned in my direction.

-Mia.

-You…- I pointed a finger at him, ready to start my lecture, when he raised a hand to gently caress my cheek, stopping me mid-sentence.

-You're okay- he whispered. The way he touched me was as if he was touching a delicate glass figure. His eyes were so focused on mine, I couldn't look away, and his voice sounded as if he'd been holding his breath until this moment.

I struggled to find my voice –I'm fine… more important; how could you let yourself get so distracted in the middle of a battle? What if that man got to you? What if my aiming failed and I killed someone?

-Why do you worry about me?

-Why?! – I was ready to be dramatic, when I realized his question wasn't from just arrogance. The expression he had on showed me he truly didn't understand, and I knew explaining it right now would imply having to talk about my feelings. But I wasn't sure that he was ready to hear them, or that I'd be able to explain them.

-We need a few more hands over here!

Masamune's voice suddenly interrupted our scene. They were struggling with tending the wounded and those who had been poisoned. I sighed with a little disappointment.

-I will go help them, but we'll talk later- luckily we still shared a room together, so we'd have time alone at some point.

-I suppose we will. I've got businesses to handle as well- his gaze shifted to a rather serious one, as if a shadow crossed his face. I couldn't really figure out what he must've been thinking, however, I'd have to wait until we were both done to ask him.

I hurried to Ieyasu's side and offered my hands to help him. He handed me some water and towels to help clean up the wounds, so that his other helpers could treat them. I helped them put on some bandages as well, surprising myself, to be honest. I was always pretty scared of injuries and blood, but I felt such need to help that I didn't pay that much attention. I wasn't doing anything too grand, after all. I never attended wounded people before.

-Mia- Ieyasu called me after I finished with one of the men.

-Yes?

-Take this antidote and give it to those men. It seems what they drank wasn't enough to fully contrast the poison.

-Oh- I didn't waste time in doing it. I made sure they were all okay and recovered before going back to Ieyasu –Antidote, huh? I forgot to ask how we were all saved from the poison. Who made this?

-I did.

-What, really? – my eyes opened wide –I didn't know you were a doctor.

-Hmp, I just analyzed what the toxin was made of and compounded the antidote. That's all.

-That's all? That is amazing. And now I realize I owe you my life. Thank you!

He let out an annoyed sigh –I told you not to thank me.

This time, I just couldn't help myself and put on a naughty smile –Oh, why? Because you get all embarrassed?

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-I think you do. Just look at your cheeks- I teased him and tried to poke him, but he stood back with an angry yet flustered face.

-Stop that! Seriously, it's not even me who you should be thanking.

-Hm? What do you mean?

-I may have created the antidote, but if it hadn't been for Nobunaga, you probably wouldn't have made it.

Now I was curious –Nobunaga?

-He made you regurgitate to expulse some of the poison, which helped my medicine work faster on you. Although, I suppose you already paid him in the battlefield. That was a stupid move, by the way. What if you'd hit one of us?

Ieyasu started scolding me, but I barely listened. My mind was focused on what he told me, evoking the memory of feeling something in my mouth that made me choke. Was that Nobunaga helping me expulse the poison? I can only imagine what that must've looked like. And it probably also explains why I got my kimono changed. I felt bad that I ruined the present he gave me.

-Mia? – Ieyasu's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

-Huh?

-Seriously- he growled –If you're that interested in seeing him, just go. There's not that much left to do, and he's probably expecting you as well.

I tilted my head –Why do you say that?

-Because I never saw him act the way he did when you collapsed.

"That sounds like an interesting story" -Why? What did he do?

–He didn't panic or cry, he just…

He looked away, as if he refused to finish the story, and I fidgeted –Oh, c'mon! Tell me.

-It's nothing. If you so want to know, go ask him.

-Ohhh- I complained but he ignored me and walked away. I could see things were fine already. Most soldiers seemed relaxed and ready to get some rest, so I made my way to my room to check if Nobunaga was already there. I didn't spot him among the men and I had no idea what his business was. I'd just have to search around.

I reached our shared bedroom and peeked inside to find out it was empty, so I closed the door, ready to move on. But suddenly someone grabbed me by the neck and pulled me back, making me yell.

-No! – I instinctively took hold of his hand, trying to push it away, but he was to strong.

-Don't scream, woman, or I'll cut you- he made me feel a blade near my pulse and I clenched my teeth with anger –Nobunaga may have won tonight, but it doesn't mean we can't still hurt him.

-You son of a…- he squeezed me tighter, preventing me from speaking.

-The princess! – a soldier that was passing by spotted us and immediately took a hand to his sword.

-Don't move or I kill her! – yelled the one holding me.

-You bastard…- the soldier grunted.

-Call for Nobunaga. I'll be waiting right here- he pressed me tighter but I didn't stay silent.

-No, don't! Call anyone else, not him! – I begged. I couldn't let him see this. Whatever happened, I didn't want him to feel like he was responsible for it.

And yet, he emerged from the same hall as the soldier that was watching us –My lord!

Nobunaga didn't jump or panic when he saw the scene. He stared at us, silent and motionless, looking at the man behind me like he was a target to aim at. His other vassals showed up at the scene as well.

-You… how dare you threaten a woman! – Hideyoshi practically roared with fury as he reached for his sword and my captor pulled me again.

-This is payback for everything that you took from us!

Nobunaga made a sign for his vassals to stay still, as he struggled with trying to step forward. Mitsunari came to the front instead and spoke to the man with a grave but also pleading voice.

-I beg you let our princess go. She's not responsible for what happened to your people.

-It won't end well for you, lad- Masamune also sounded annoyed, and I noticed Ieyasu was silent but extremely tense as well, with a hand on the handle of his sword.

-I don't care, as long as we get Nobunaga to suffer.

I snorted at that. I didn't know where his thirst for revenge came from, what happened to him. But it bothered me how he had no idea all that Nobunaga had already suffered. Determination fuelled me. I wasn't going to be used, much less killed this way.

With the adrenaline on, I bit the hand that was holding a knife to my neck, using all the force that I could and lowering my head, which helped me give him a good butting in the face that finally released me from his grip. In a flash, I ran towards my friends.

-Mia!

Nobunaga ran pass me, charging towards the enemy. I fell into Mitsunari's arms, as all the others went after their lord, but it was unnecessary. When I looked back, Nobunaga had pierced the man in the chest with his sword, ending his life. He drew his weapon out, and only then I realized that the weight of what just happened was falling over me, like that man fell to the ground. My breath was raspy and my hands trembled.

-It's okay, Lady Mia- Mitsunari tried to console me putting a hand on my head, talking in the softest voice he ever used. I exhaled, trying to calm myself down.

Nobunaga finally approached me –Are you hurt?

My sight got blurry until I saw him. It seemed as if he was afraid to come near me, and I didn't know why. I also didn't care, because all of my anxiety came from the thought of him being the one to suffer the most. Now that it was over, all I needed was to know he was fine, so I jumped and hugged him. Happy to be alive, to be safe.

–You're okay- I said. It was a whisper just for him, the only consolation that truly brought me peace in that moment. I held him as if my life depended on it, until the others started interrogating me as well.

-Mia, did he harm you? What kind of man dares to go that far? We should've…– Hideyoshi sounded so desperate, I had to let go of Nobunaga a little and stare at him.

-Hideyoshi, I'm fine. He didn't get to do anything.

-Looks like we'll have to keep a closer eye on you, lass- said Masamune, clearly angry as well –We captured most of those men, but they made sure their leader was able to escape.

-I'll prepare a searching squad- Mitsunari interfered –We won't rest until we find him. It's clear he's determined to use Lady Mia as a way of hurting Lord Nobunaga. We can't allow him to wander around free anymore.

-We probably shouldn't let her wander alone either- suggested Ieyasu. He tried to act detached, but I could see he was upset also. I was touched by the way they all worried about me, though it was annoying in a manner, everyone having to get out of their way just because some man wants to use me as a torture device. I wished I didn't need so much protection, and yet there wasn't much that I could do about it.

-Tonight the battle is over- Nobunaga spoke at last, in a solemn voice that all turned to listen to –Make sure the men get the rest they need, then do so yourselves. Tomorrow, we'll arrange our next moves.

All the vassals nodded in agreement and proceeded to carry out his orders, some giving me a pat or a last word of goodbye before walking away. As they left us, Nobunaga led me into our room for a private talk.

He left space for me to enter first and closed the door behind him. His gaze was fixated on me, his frown deeper than ever. I had no idea what was going through his mind.

-What were you thinking? – he grabbed me by the shoulders –How could you act like that? What if he hurt you instead?

-Oh, c'mon! I saved my life! – "That's what he's mad about?"

-I told you your life was mine, that I would protect it.

I wanted to make a comeback, until I realized what would go next and what he was truly angry at. He wasn't scolding me for being reckless, he was upset that I had to do something at all. He probably felt guilty that he might not have been able to save me.

Nobunaga swallowed hard –Why did you tell that soldier to call someone other than me?

-Because the whole point of hurting me was to harm you and I didn't want to be used for that. If something bad happened, I just couldn't stand the thought of you seeing and then feeling guilty about it.

He studied me for a few seconds, before scowling again –I don't understand you. Why do my feelings matter so much to you?

I saw the confusion in his face and sighed –Because I don't want you to suffer… because I too am fond of you.

I never craved something so much as I did holding him in that moment, taking his face in my hands and kissing his lips. The expression in his hazel eyes was intense, full of a passion I hadn't seen before. I let myself drown in it.

-Mia…- he caressed my cheek with his fingertips, with the same delicacy he used when we met after the battle. There was desire in his gaze, so strong all I wanted was to see what he would do now. And I knew that whatever it was, I'd respond with enthusiasm.

Yet, he drew his hand away from me and changed his mien –I mentioned we would entertain each other tonight. I will get changed and fetch a board of Go.

He walked to the other side and started taking off his armour, until he was left in a loose shirt and the pants he wore underneath, but I just stood there, not quite able to process what he had said.

-A board? Why are we going to play now?

-There's something I need to claim- he answered under his breath, barely audible. But I heard him, and it helped me realize where he was trying to go. So when he tried to get pass me, I grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

-Wait, don't. Tell me what it is.

-You'll know once the game is over.

-Nobunaga…- I held him again, a little frustrated that it was so hard to talk to him –You don't need your game to claim me anymore.

His gaze got filled with stir –Explain.

I swallowed hard and lowered my hand to hold his –Whatever you want to claim from me, I won't oppose- I shrugged –You defeated me. I won't try to deny it anymore.

He stayed silent for a while, as if he was processing what I said, until he finally brought his hand to my neck, stroking the line of my jaw with his thumb.

-Do you understand what that means? – he whispered.

-Yes.

-Is that what you want?

I put my free hand over his, never looking away from him –Yes.

He was giving me a chance to back off, checking to see if what I said was the same thing he understood, that I truly consented to what came next. But I wasn't going to escape. I'd held back long enough.

His face came closer to mine and I instinctively stared at his lips, anticipating his hot kiss. But instead, he just made me walk back until we were both standing on the futon. He gently lowered me on it and I followed every action entranced, captured by his warm gaze.

I held my breath in expectation, when he started untying my obi with expert hands. I didn't know why, but the easiness he did it with made me feel hot. It was a sign of how well he knew what he was doing. The moment he opened it, he brought his face back to mine, as he trailed up the side of my body.

-Mia- his breath caressed my lips. I closed my eyes, letting me feel his gentle touch. His hand reached my bare breast and I gasped at the feeling of his calloused palm over it. But he surprised me when he stopped on my chest –This is what I need to claim. As of tonight, your heart belongs to me.

I looked into his eyes, taken aback by his words -My heart?

-You're not allowed to die. I won't allow it.

The intensity in his voice made my heart pound in a way that I was sure he must've felt under his palm. I didn't care. I wanted him to know what he did to me. I wanted to see how he'd react, what he would do about it. I put my hand over his and realized it was grazing the necklace he gave me in our wedding.

-That's what you want? – I asked.

-Yes.

-Why?

He grunted slightly at my question –There's no reason why. I just need this, I can't rest without it. When I saw you being held like that, I lost all reason for a moment. I can't bear the thought of you dying.

My breath got caught for a second and I went to caress his cheek, whispering his name. My actions made him look even more troubled.

-I don't know why I feel this way. The thought of one life disappearing had never been so painful to me before. I…

He drew in a sharp breath, and I could feel him almost trembling in my hands, as if saying anymore would break him. I gasped, unable to handle the passion of his words and actions. I felt some tears form in the corner of my eyes, my heart louder than ever. There had never been a person I so wanted to see smiling, to hold so close until nothing else mattered.

I stopped hesitating and grabbed his face to kiss him. It was innocent at first, before he was able to part my lips and bring his tongue to mine. After that, it was just like the first time he kissed me. He claimed me with a hunger that put aside all fears, giving way to nothing more than desire. But I knew he wouldn't go so far, unless I showed him how much I wanted him to. I lifted my body to gently push him up, while our mouths moved on each other. He followed my actions until I was on top of him, with my legs around his hips. The new position opened my kimono even further, exposing all the front of my body to him.

I let his lips go to gaze into his eyes and he whispered –Mia...

I wished I could find words to describe what I felt in that moment, how much I'd waited for this to happen. But my mind was a blur. There was only one thing going through it, so I just leaned into his ear and told him that.

-I want you.

I knew he'd probably ask again, so I sealed his lips with mine before that happened. It took him a few seconds to react, but his hands were on me as soon as I let my kimono fall off my shoulders, leaving all my body at his mercy. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I could sense him getting hard already, so I tried to untie his shirt until it came off, and I delighted in the feel of his skin against mine. He was even more muscular than I anticipated. Every part of him made me gasp when I touched it.

-Mia…- he sighed again as he went to nip my neck. Despite his actions, there was still some hesitation in his voice.

-Don't stop- I breathed. He explored my body with rough but gentle hands. To take things further, I grabbed one of them and put two of his fingers in my mouth, making them wet. He stared at my face again, but understood my intentions. His fingers moved down, reaching my most sensitive spot, making it even wetter with their movement.

-Ohh…- I shut my eyes as moans started to come out. I could feel Nobunaga staying close to me, seeing the pleasure in my face, no doubt.

-Don't hold back tonight- his request sounded so sweet, even though he didn't need to ask.

-I'm tired of holding back…- I answered in between gasps and moans. He introduced his fingers inside me, and his palm created a delicious friction against my clit. My hips moved on their own, searching for more of that stimulation. It took me some time to return to reality and see that he still had his pants on.

I tried to open them clumsily, since I couldn't look or focus much with his hand rubbing against me. I wasn't even close to it when he pressed deeper into my core, making me jump and cry out in pleasure.

-Ahhhh…- I had to grab his shoulders and the back of his head, kissing him again, drowning my moans in his mouth. He left my centre to finish up untying his pants and lowered them to his knees, the farthest he could reach having me on top. I finally grabbed his length, gasping at how hard he'd already gotten.

-I can't wait any longer- he breathed into my mouth.

-Ohh… don't hold back.

I wanted to touch him a bit more, but I could feel the desperation in his voice, and he didn't need much help either. So I guided him inside me. The sensation was delicious, yet I had to go slow at first. I hadn't done it in a while and he wasn't exactly of an average size. I bit my lips to hide a naughty smile. Of course he wasn't average.

-Ohhh! – I cried louder when he was all inside and I started moving. The friction was enticing, it consumed all of my senses. I rubbed my hips against his, sensually at first –Ahh, Nobunaga…

He couldn't answer me, since his mouth was busy nipping my shoulders, going down to my breast. I trembled when he started sucking on my nipples, his hand on my hips never allowing me to stop my movement. His tongue teased me the way he always did my neck and I held him closer, moaning close to his ear. My speed got him to the point where he had to let me go and gasp on my chest. As much as I loved to feel him inside, it was his sweet growling and panting that turned me on the most.

I gasped when I felt myself getting tighter –Nobunaga, I'm…

I couldn't even finish the sentence. He lowered himself on the futon and I followed him, putting a hand on the ground to support myself. I stared at him, and the view made me shiver. The sight of him panting at the pace of my movements took me closer to the edge.

-Cum for me, Mia- he breathed in my mouth, as he grabbed my ass to have me move faster, deeper onto him. I felt my breast rubbing against his hard chest, the curve of my core against his lower stomach. The friction, the sound of him grunting, it was all that filled my mind. It wasn't long until I came, but I didn't stay still. I kept moving on top of him, trying to make my orgasm last as much as possible. My body shook like spasms and I held onto Nobunaga, showing him how good he made me feel.

I trembled a last time before I was able to relax, completely exhausted already. I couldn't remember a time I finished so fast. Then again, I also didn't recall an occasion I wanted someone so badly. The built up to this moment certainly made me very eager.

-Mia…- Nobunaga held my hips to pull himself out and change our position. My back was now on the futon and his weight was on me. He finished taking off his pants and I grabbed his face to kiss him with longing, until I felt his fingers on my centre again and arched –You're so wet. So warm.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a puddle right now".

-Ahh, it's all your fault- I whispered in his ear as his lips caressed my neck. He came back to look into my eyes, with an oddly troubled expression.

-I can't…

I frowned puzzled, before he took his hand away from my core and entered me again. I moaned when he started moving. For a moment I forgot he hadn't cum yet. I was reminded immediately as he rubbed himself inside me, my wetness making his movements so smooth. I twirled my legs until my heels were on his lower back, arched my back with every thrust of his hips. His pace was so delicious, his grunts so loud now they made me moan worse than before.

-Oh, my God. Don't stop. Ohhh, right there- he kept hitting all the right spots, again and again. The friction was so exquisite, his speed was racing. I reached the point where I couldn't form any words, just moan at the rhythm of his wild thrusts.

-Nnng…- I heard him curse before he took a hand to where our bodies were joint. He pulled out and stroke himself. I continued to pant to the sound of it, until I felt something warm on my thighs. Only after my mind cleared a bit, did I realize the fact I'd had zero consideration for consequences. It surprised me that he was able to think of that in the middle of everything. I had no idea how these things worked in this period, so I found it very thoughtful of him to finish outside.

Nobunaga waited a few seconds for his breath to be more stable, and then stared at me, still panting a little –Just what are you? Why do you keep looking at me like that?

I didn't know what my expression must've been in that moment, so it was hard to answer him –It's nothing you should be afraid of- I caressed his cheek to prove my point, but he frowned even more.

-Everything you do makes me…! – he drew in a sharp breath, unable to explain himself.

I didn't need him to tell me, it was clear he didn't understand his own feelings and that was the reason he found it so difficult to put them into words. I knew that because it was exactly how I felt. It's always hard to express intense emotions to someone, so I gave him a sympathetic look.

-It's okay. I haven't quite figured out everything myself, but we have time. I'm sure someday we'll both be able to tell each other exactly how we feel.

Nobunaga thought about it a little, then let out a long sigh, relaxing a bit on top of me –Then don't forget what I told you- he put his hand on my chest again –You're not allowed to die. You'll stay by my side until I understand what I feel, and even after that.

I smiled at him, more than content to hear that –I will.

He stared at me for some time, before moving from between my legs. He lied next to me, lowering his head on my chest. I sighed with joy to have him there. I noticed his ear was right on my heart and realized what he was doing. I couldn't help the sweetness that filled me inside, so I hugged him and kissed the top of his head, on his smooth hair. His smell and softness occupied all of my thoughts.

"I really like his hair" and "What a lovely way of sleeping", were my last thoughts before falling asleep with a content smile on my face. I just wanted to keep him there forever.


	15. The Last Conquest (His POV)

**11.5-The Last Conquest (His P.O.V.)**

The moment that Mia started gagging, my body instinctively moved to hold her. I grabbed her hand in mine and called her name countless times. I didn't notice him approaching, but Ieyasu showed up at her side as well and studied her for a moment. When he deduced the cause of it was poison, I was filled with determination. I wouldn't allow it. Under no circumstances would I let her be taken from me.

I managed to make her regurgitate as Ieyasu studied the food and went away to create some medicine. Masamune called all the men that hadn't been affected and guided them to retain every person who worked at the castle, giving them no room to escape.

I was deaf to all of it. My mind was completely occupied with the picture of Mia trembling in my arms, letting out raspy breaths. I decided to lift her up and take her to our room. I asked one of the soldiers to inform Ieyasu about it, so that he knew where to go as soon as he was ready. It wasn't long after I laid her down on the futon, that he arrived with an antidote.

-She's cold- I didn't know if my arms were shaking because she was too or because I was afraid. Her body that always felt so warm to my touch was now getting colder and colder. It felt as life was being taken from her, and the thought of it made me tremble.

It was hard making her drink in her unconscious state. She choked with the first bit, but we didn't stop until she had taken every last drop of it. I used my clothes to clean her face, desperate to see some improvement. She was still cold, as much as I held her closer to me, as much as I tried to cover her with the blankets. I couldn't warm her.

I put a hand on her cheek, waiting for the moment it recovered its rosy colour. I promised her I wouldn't let her die. That no matter what, she shall live.

-She's stabilizing- said Ieyasu, whom I forgot was still there.

I paid closer attention and noticed it was true. Her breathing was more peaceful and it didn't sound so raspy any longer. I kept my tight grip on her, feeling the warmth that she always radiated, return to her little by little.

-I'll go attend the others. Call me if she gets bad again- Ieyasu told me, but I didn't answer.

Once he left the room, I lowered my head to her chest. I heard her heartbeat and sighed, releasing some of my anxiousness. I noticed just how tense I'd been, which was something I never felt before. I couldn't remember the last time I felt fear like this. I stared at Mia, so small, so delicate in my arms, and frowned, overcome by my own feelings.

"When did I turn into this?"

* * *

When the battle was over, I heard the men saying Mia's name, so I turned to find her coming my way. I saw her greeting the soldiers and asking about their condition.

"She doesn't even know these men. How does she have room in her heart to worry about all of them?"

The sight of her made my heart stir. She looked well-recovered, energetic, _alive_. She reached me at last and her face was full of that fire she always used to reprimand me.

-Mia.

-You…- she lifted a finger at me, but I couldn't stop myself and let her finish. I raised a hand to touch her cheek, that hours ago had been pale and cold.

-You're okay- I breathed with relief, releasing a tension I hadn't realized I was still holding, as my fingers felt her usual warmth, as my eyes saw the rosy colour back on her skin. Her deep blue gaze was fixated on mine, capturing me in a way that for a moment made me think she was an illusion, the product of my irrational hopeful mind.

–I'm fine… more important; how could you let yourself get so distracted in the middle of a battle? What if that man got to you? What if my aiming failed and I killed someone?

She showed me her usual fire as she scolded me, but it was hard to understand her words.

-Why do you worry about me?

"You were the one who almost died. Have you forgotten? How can you be concerned about me at a time like this?"

-Why?! – she got upset at my question, but soon seemed to capture something in my expression, since her tongue got tied up, unsure of what to say.

-We need a few more hands over here!

Masamune's voice interrupted before she could form a proper answer. Mia sighed seeing the situation.

-I will go help them, but we'll talk later.

She was right. With the battle over and behind us, we should leave our affairs for our time together during what was left of the evening. I needed to regain my composure if I was to deal with the rest of the matters in hand. A large portion of our troops were weak, others had been wounded and we still had to make it to Echigo to fight Kenshin.

-I suppose we will. I've got businesses to handle as well.

With those words, we parted and I watched her go to Ieyasu's side to help treat the wounded. I couldn't forget how weak she looked a few hours ago, and now she acted as if nothing happened. She should be in bed, resting, and yet she was concerned about helping the soldiers. I felt like she was beyond my ability to understand.

* * *

Just a couple hours after, I was done organizing my troops and the prisoners. I decided Yorimasa and those who helped him were to be executed for treason, but the men that followed Kennyo were useless to me, so I would set them free the next day. If they tried to rise again, they would simply taste defeat once more.

With that done, I prepared myself to go to my room, hoping Mia would already be there. As I was getting closer, I saw a soldier stiffened at the end of the hall, one hand on the handle of his sword.

-Call for Nobunaga. I'll be waiting right here- I didn't recognize that voice, but I heard another one that I knew all too well.

-No, don't! Call anyone else, not him!

The instant I heard Mia yell, I hurried my pace to get there. The soldier finally spotted me.

–My lord!

I studied the scene carefully, trying to process what my eyes were seeing. One of Kennyo's men was holding a knife against her delicate neck, ready to cut it whenever he wanted. My other vassals showed up at the scene, but I hardly paid attention to them. My brain was busy trying to find a way to protect Mia.

-You… how dare you threaten a woman! – Hideyoshi furious claim made the man tighten his grip on her.

-This is payback for everything that you took from us!

I immediately raised a hand to stop them from doing any sudden moves. Mitsunari came to the front instead and tried to reason with the man.

-I beg you let our princess go. She's not responsible for what happened to your people.

-It won't end well for you, lad- Masamune added.

-I don't care, as long as we get Nobunaga to suffer.

I noticed Mia frowning as if she was offended, and the next few seconds happened like a flash before my sight. She bit his hand and hit him with her head, running towards us the moment she got released.

-Mia!

Without thinking, I screamed her name and jumped at the man that had tried to harm her. Drawing my sword out, I struck him in an instant, taking his life away. I released him and saw his body fall to the ground, like many others who faced me before. However, this was the only time I remember being so relieved to have defeated someone. When I turned, I saw Mia staring in my direction, with Mitsunari trying to console her.

Her gaze seemed lost, as if she was in shock. My frozen heart was pierced, worry that she was harmed or afraid of me. I approached to check her state, filled with concern.

–Are you hurt?

When she saw me, it was as if her eyes were focused again. I was taken aback when she jumped and hugged me, letting a relieved sigh out.

–You're okay- she breathed. I stood still in my place, unable to understand the meaning of her words. Why was she talking about me after what happened to her? She truly must've been shocked, but I felt oddly moved that at least she wasn't trying to get away from me.

My vassals started talking about what to do next, but my mind was almost blank in that moment. My head was only focused on one thought and it had nothing to do with strategies. The night had been too long already.

-Tonight the battle is over. Make sure the men get the rest they need, then do so yourselves. Tomorrow, we'll arrange our next moves.

They all nodded in agreement and proceeded to carry out their orders. I lost no time in taking Mia to our room and closing the door behind me.

-What were you thinking? – I grabbed her shoulders to ensure her attention was on me –How could you act like that? What if he hurt you instead?

-Oh, c'mon! I saved my life! – she protested.

-I told you your life was mine, that I would protect it.

I watched her open her mouth to answer and then close it again. I didn't know what she was seeing in me, but I needed her to understand what she'd done. That she was supposed to trust in me above all people.

–Why did you tell that soldier to call someone other than me? - I asked her then.

-Because the whole point of hurting me was to harm you and I didn't want to be used for that. If something bad happened, I just couldn't stand the thought of you seeing and then feeling guilty about it.

It was hard for me to process her answer. Her life was hanging by a thread, it could've ended in a matter of seconds, and her biggest concern was how it would affect me?

–I don't understand you. Why do my feelings matter so much to you?

She sighed as if I should've known the reason already –Because I don't want you to suffer… because I too am fond of you.

My heart pounded hard in my chest. It was a very similar sensation to when I was kissing her. I had confessed the same thing to her, but when I did it, I was merely expressing how entertaining I found her company. The way she said that to me, it made me tremble with desire, it light up a fire that burned hotter than the day I conquered her lips.

-Mia…- my hand was drawn to her face, feeling her warmth against my fingertips. My emotions were overwhelming me and I had to do something about it –I mentioned we would entertain each other tonight. I will get changed and fetch a board of Go.

I hurried to remove the pieces of my armour, and she spoke while I did it.

-A board? Why are we going to play now?

-There's something I need to claim- I tried to keep my voice from revealing too much. I wasn't certain how she'd react, if she would agree to my claim, but I desperately needed to conquer that, so I would use the game as an excuse, hoping she wouldn't oppose.

-Wait, don't. Tell me what it is- she grabbed my sleeve as I tried to pass by.

-You'll know once the game is over.

-Nobunaga…- she didn't allow me to leave, sighing with some annoyance that I couldn't quite figure out –You don't need your game to claim me anymore.

Her words left me perplexed –Explain.

She lowered her head and held my hand –Whatever you want to claim from me, I won't oppose. You defeated me. I won't try to deny it anymore.

Was this my imagination speaking? Or was I misinterpreting her intentions? Could she truly be saying what I've so long wanted to hear?

I touched the creamy skin of her neck, making sure she wasn't just an illusion -Do you understand what that means?

-Yes.

-Is that what you want?

Her eyes were so fixated over mine, I could barely pay attention to her words, but I was still able to see the truth in them –Yes.

I brought my face to hers and I noticed her staring at my lips, showing a fire that possibly matched the one inside me. I tried to keep it tamed as I led her towards the futon and gently lowered her on it. I heard her gasp when I started untying her obi. My hands were rushing, itching at the need to feel her skin again. As soon as I opened her kimono, I noticed the necklace I gave her at our wedding. I hadn't seen it since the hot springs. I was drawn to her gaze again, my palm delighting in the warmth of her body, a warmth that for a moment I'd thought I would never feel again.

-Mia- I could hear the hoarseness in my voice, as she closed her eyes and showed me a beautiful face of pleasure. She held her breath when my hand reached her breast, and I wasn't sure anymore which of us was hotter in that moment. But I stopped on her chest, feeling the beat of what I so desperately had to conquer that night –This is what I need to claim. As of tonight, your heart belongs to me.

She stared back at me, puzzled -My heart?

-You're not allowed to die. I won't allow it- I said firmly.

I could feel her fast heartbeat under my palm and I tried to interpret her gaze. Was she afraid of me? Or is she feeling the same desire as I am?

-That's what you want? – she asked.

-Yes.

-Why?

She asked that so often and yet, I never knew what she expected me to say –There's no reason why. I just need this, I can't rest without it. When I saw you being held like that, I lost reason for a moment. I can't bear the thought of you dying.

Her hand went to caress my cheek and I could see it in her eyes, there was no misunderstanding from my part; she was just as needful as me. When she whispered my name, I thought I was going insane. I had no explanation for what she did to me. I only knew that, even though she said I defeated her, she was the one who had me beaten.

-I don't know why I feel this way. The thought of one life disappearing had never been so painful to me before. I…

I felt myself shaking because of my feelings, of the intensity in her blue gaze. Reason was fading from my head, leaving me with nothing but desire. The way she looked at me, I believed some day she could be the death of me.

Suddenly, both of her hands grabbed my face and pulled me to her. The moment her lips touched mine, I lost all sense. I kissed her with mighty need, as if it was an action as vital as breathing. I searched her tongue and claimed it, feeling like it brought air back to my lungs. I never knew my need of her could be so overpowering. Then I felt her pushing me gently. I feared she would reject me, but instead she moved us until she positioned herself on top of me. Once she was in her place, she let my lips go and I heard my voice whispering her name.

She moved to my ear, her breath causing a ticklish sensation, and said to me: -I want you.

Before I could even respond, she was back to kissing me and I felt her kimono sliding off her shoulders, exposing all of her beautiful delicate being. I revelled in the feel of her soft creamy skin, until my hands got hold of her hips and pulled her closer, to where my body was screaming for release, for the sweet comfort of her warmth. She didn't stay still. She removed my juban and was fast to rub her bare chest against mine, to explore me the way I explored her.

-Mia…- I called her name with the intention of making sure she wanted this, but my lips were possessed by the urgency of tasting her, and went down to nip her neck.

-Don't stop- she gasped intently, lustful. As if that wasn't enough, she took my hand and suck at my fingers. I went back to watch her, knowing exactly what she wanted. I didn't waste time in fulfilling her wish. Giving her pleasure was all I could think of at that moment. And when I touched her centre, I saw just how much she really wanted this.

-Ohh…- I watched the expression in her face, paid mind to every sound that came out of her. My fingers moved to the rhythm of her lovely cries and I knew there was no turning back for us this time.

-Don't hold back tonight- I demanded and she shook her head.

-I'm tired of holding back…- with that, I got all the assurance I needed. I went further and entered her core, causing for more of her wondrous moans to come out, for her hips to start moving against my palm. The sounds she made filled my ears, the sight of her occupied all of my thoughts. I noticed her hands trying to open my obi, but I hadn't had enough of her yet. I pressed harder inside of her, getting a most dazzling reaction.

-Ahhhh…- she hummed in pleasure and raised her body as if trying to escape my fingers. I held her back, making sure that didn't happen, and her hands went to my shoulders for balance, travelling to grab my hair and kiss me again. All of her moans drowned in my mouth, but I could tell she wanted more. I untied my obi, uncovering that part of my body. She touched me the moment I did and I realized just how much I craved the feeling of her hot wet centre.

-I can't wait any longer.

-Ohh… don't hold back- she groaned with need.

I let her guide me inside of her. The feeling was overwhelming, but I allowed her to do things in her own pace. I was desperate to fill all of her insides, yet hurting her was a risk I would not take. After some moments of sweet torture, she finally reached the end and our bodies became one.

-Ohhh! – her moans were music in my ears, her movement almost painfully slow for the fire that burned me inside –Ahh, Nobunaga…

I tried to ease my hunger with her skin. My lips travelled from her neck to her breast, taking them in my mouth. She cried louder, so I pleased her more. I sucked on them, let my tongue toy with it, until her hips accelerated. The friction between us became so powerful, I had to let her go, gasping for some air. I noticed the way her cries followed the pace of my growls and realized she enjoyed the sounds I made just as much I as did hers. So I groaned more for her, caught in the feeling of her walls tightening around me with each moan.

–Nobunaga, I'm…

I lowered us on the futon, a position in which she could move faster and I could watch her better, delight in her expression when she came.

-Cum for me, Mia- I demanded as I took hold of her rear, guiding her movements to take her closer to the edge. I panted for breath at how deeply she seized me, grunted in her ear to please her as much as she pleased me. Finally, she tightened completely, writhed and trembled in my arms, melting deliciously around me. Yet, she kept moving for a while longer and her body quivered almost to exhaustion. I was left stunned by how much she'd enjoyed this, that she had been as eager as me.

-Mia…- I pushed her to the futon, anxious to feel the result of her rush of pleasure. I almost got tangled in my hakama, so I finished removing it. My fingers moved to her core and I marvelled at the sensation of it, as she arched beautifully under my body.

–You're so wet. So warm- I whispered on her neck, loving the way she trembled.

-Ahh, it's all your fault- she answered.

I looked into her face again and she stared at me with eyes darkened by desire. When she admitted that she wanted me, I was simply lost for words. "No, there's no end to it. My desire for you won't fade so fast, Mia. I know that now."

-I can't…- was all I could manage to say. She frowned with confusion, before I joined our bodies again. She moaned and squirmed underneath me. I let my instincts control my movement, using her wetness to move faster, get deeper inside her. Her beautiful legs twirled around my hips, wrapping me like she didn't want me to leave. There was no stopping the sounds I made this time.

-Oh, my God. Don't stop. Ohhh, right there- her words, her gasps, I let them all guide me, but I was at my limit. My speed increased, Mia's body held me so close all I wanted was to pour myself inside of her. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk her hating me.

I cursed under my breath and pulled out of her, using my hand to release everything I was keeping. Mia still moaned, that sound helped me get it all out with force. I hardly recognized myself anymore, as I tensed and growled on top of her. My seed ended on her thighs, but she didn't seem to mind. When I looked at her, she was still panting, her eyes caught me like a spell.

–Just what are you? Why do you keep looking at me like that?

Her expression tightened a little –It's nothing you should be afraid of- she stroke my cheek with a delicacy that no one had ever used on me, making my composure fall to pieces.

-Everything you do makes me…!

"Makes me tremble like no battle ever has. I'm not myself around you."

But it was impossible for me to put these feelings into words. I didn't know what happened to me when I was with her. The effect that she had on me, it was something no one else had done, something I'd never experience. And I had no explanation for it.

Yet, Mia simply gave me a gentle gaze as if she understood my struggle.

-It's okay. I haven't quite figured out everything myself, but we have time. I'm sure someday we'll both be able to tell each other exactly how we feel.

I held my breath. How did she know exactly what I was thinking? Did she truly have the same conflicted feelings? I wanted to ask her about it, but for some reason, her answer was reassuring. Neither of us knew why we felt this way, only that these emotions insisted in bringing us together. There was no need to fight them and, like she said, in time we'd probably be able to put them in words. However, I had to be sure there would be time.

–Then don't forget what I told you- I put my hand on her heart that I'd conquered –You're not allowed to die. You'll stay by my side until I understand what I feel, and even after that.

Mia gave me a smile that gripped my heart, refusing to let go –I will.

Her positive answer, her willingness to remain at my side, I always thought that when I had her, I'd be satisfied and ready to move on. But I wasn't, not even near. A part of me screamed with desire to feel her again and I had to silence it. Tonight had been perfect, yet I decided it would not be repeated until I was able to understand my feelings, to give her the explanation she deserved.

With my mind set, I moved from my position to lie beside her, lowering my head to hear her heartbeat. For some reason, it was comforting after all the events from that night, it made me feel at ease. Mia held me and caressed my hair. I even sensed her sigh, it sounded like a peaceful, content sigh. Is she happy about this?

I realized just how much my heart wanted to see her smile. That as much as I was swoon by her beauty and longed to have her physically, I wanted her happy. Nothing would satisfy me if she were sad, not even claiming every part of her body. Slowly, I was starting to understand my feelings, and I made a secret promise as I was being defeated by sleep.

"Mia, I won't let anyone take you away from me".


End file.
